King of Gods
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: "He esperado por tu regreso a mí por más de mil años," Indra dijo. En el cual Sasuke pierde a Sakura ante su ancestro. SasuSakuIndra /IndraSakuSasu. [Mrs Scorpius Malfoy's King of Gods Trad] FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy bastante molesta.**

Odio, re contra odio que tomen trabajo ajeno o resuban.

Este fic fue traducido con permiso.

Me tomó mucho valor pedir por él, y fue aún mas increíble que dieran el sí.

Trabajé un año en esta traducción.

Dejé de escribir mis propios fics, di tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso no se me hace Justo que quieran tomar el trabajo.

 **No, no acepto** que se guarde como PDF o algún otro archivo.

El fic está aquí, en wattpad y ff net. No se iba ir a ningún lado, no tienen porque guardarlo, no así.

Las apps tiene modalidades en que pueden leer sin internet.

En lo que decido si elimino esta historia y otras historias o no, quedará unpublished.

Lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy bastante molesta.**

Odio, re contra odio que tomen trabajo ajeno o resuban.

Este fic fue traducido con permiso.

Me tomó mucho valor pedir por él, y fue aún mas increíble que dieran el sí.

Trabajé un año en esta traducción.

Dejé de escribir mis propios fics, di tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso no se me hace Justo que quieran tomar el trabajo.

 **No, no acepto** que se guarde como PDF o algún otro archivo.

El fic está aquí, en wattpad y ff net. No se iba ir a ningún lado, no tienen porque guardarlo, no así.

Las apps tiene modalidades en que pueden leer sin internet.

En lo que decido si elimino esta historia y otras historias o no, quedará unpublished.

Lo siento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy bastante molesta.**

Odio, re contra odio que tomen trabajo ajeno o resuban.

Este fic fue traducido con permiso.

Me tomó mucho valor pedir por él, y fue aún mas increíble que dieran el sí.

Trabajé un año en esta traducción.

Dejé de escribir mis propios fics, di tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso no se me hace Justo que quieran tomar el trabajo.

 **No, no acepto** que se guarde como PDF o algún otro archivo.

El fic está aquí, en wattpad y ff net. No se iba ir a ningún lado, no tienen porque guardarlo, no así.

Las apps tiene modalidades en que pueden leer sin internet.

En lo que decido si elimino esta historia y otras historias o no, quedará unpublished.

Lo siento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy bastante molesta.**

Odio, re contra odio que tomen trabajo ajeno o resuban.

Este fic fue traducido con permiso.

Me tomó mucho valor pedir por él, y fue aún mas increíble que dieran el sí.

Trabajé un año en esta traducción.

Dejé de escribir mis propios fics, di tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso no se me hace Justo que quieran tomar el trabajo.

 **No, no acepto** que se guarde como PDF o algún otro archivo.

El fic está aquí, en wattpad y ff net. No se iba ir a ningún lado, no tienen porque guardarlo, no así.

Las apps tiene modalidades en que pueden leer sin internet.

En lo que decido si elimino esta historia y otras historias o no, quedará unpublished.

Lo siento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy bastante molesta.**

Odio, re contra odio que tomen trabajo ajeno o resuban.

Este fic fue traducido con permiso.

Me tomó mucho valor pedir por él, y fue aún mas increíble que dieran el sí.

Trabajé un año en esta traducción.

Dejé de escribir mis propios fics, di tiempo y esfuerzo, por eso no se me hace Justo que quieran tomar el trabajo.

 **No, no acepto** que se guarde como PDF o algún otro archivo.

El fic está aquí, en wattpad y ff net. No se iba ir a ningún lado, no tienen porque guardarlo, no así.

Las apps tiene modalidades en que pueden leer sin internet.

En lo que decido si elimino esta historia y otras historias o no, quedará unpublished.

Lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

La luz fluorescente molesta los ojos de Sasuke, haciéndole cerrarlos y alejar su rostro del techo. Él tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a su entorno, pero no puede reconocer nada en las paredes blancas estériles y el piso de la habitación en la que se encuentra.

Al principio, él no puede recordar cómo llegó aquí y para qué, pero el recuerdo de la voz de Tsunade corre en su memoria, haciéndolo casi caerse de su cama de hospital antes de cubrir su frente con su mano izquierda.

Espera. ¿Su mano izquierda...?

Sasuke se ve sorprendido por las vendas blancas alrededor de sus dedos, su palma, su muñeca y su antebrazo. Él mira en estado de shock como cada dígito responde a su mente, haciendo movimientos efectivos sin falta. La incomodidad de su muñón se ha ido, y él se levanta la manga para ver mejor todo su brazo izquierdo completo. Las vendas se detienen en su codo, el resto de su piel descubierta.

Le lleva un tiempo asimilar la idea de que tiene un brazo nuevo. Pero antes de que pueda probar cualquier otro movimiento con él, la puerta se abre.

"Finalmente estás despierto," entra la ex Hokage sosteniendo un portapapeles. "La cirugía fue exitosa, como puedes ver, pero hay algunas otras cosas que debemos discutir."

Sasuke remueve las sábanas de su cama, notando su cambio de atuendo. Él solo está usando pantalones de hospital, su propia ropa no se encuentra ahí. "No hay tiempo para eso. Sakura es-"

"Orochimaru me envió una carta poco después de tu llegada a mi casa."

Él siente que la misma desesperación regresa e ignora a Tsunade mientras se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La mujer mayor, consciente de sus acciones, se interpone entre él y su salida con una expresión amenazante.

"No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que te expliques, Uchiha Sasuke," su tono es bajo y autoritario. Ambos saben que imponer autoridad a Sasuke es inútil, pero una vez más, él piensa que ella puede estar mostrando esa expresión debido a lo que le sucedió a su querida aprendiz. "Estás demasiado débil para ir más lejos que fuera de este edificio".

Él rechina los dientes, sintiendo como sus manos, real y _falsa,_ se convierten en puños para contener su ira. "Él la ha llevado a algún lado y necesito-"

"Quiero recuperar a Sakura tanto como tú, pero si no te sientas y me escuchas, evitaré que vuelvas a verla. Y créeme, todavía tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo."

Sasuke mira detrás de Tsunade, pero antes de que pueda usar su Rinnegan para transportarse al pasillo él comienza a toser incontrolablemente.

La sangre se derrama de su boca mientras la cubre, y la incomodidad que proviene de su pecho es tan dolorosa que tiene que descansar sobre sus rodillas. Su visión se vuelve borrosa y siente cada vez menos aire llegando a su cabeza antes de que una sensación punzante aparezca en su hombro derecho. Los latidos de su corazón vuelven a su ritmo normal, siente náuseas. Después de un breve momento, el mundo deja de girar alrededor de Sasuke pero no puede pararse sobre sus piernas sin ayuda.

"Dos días no es suficiente para recuperarse de lo que tienes."

Su expresión aturdida es suficiente para decirle a Tsunade que él se ha asustado mucho más que antes. Dos días inconsciente. Dos días sin saber lo que ha estado sucediendo. Dos días desde que se encontró con Indra.

Dos días sin ver o saber si Sakura está a salvo.

"Ahora cálmate," su voz resuena en sus oídos, pero le cuesta entender lo que está diciendo. "He creado la misma inyección que Sakura te dio antes. Se supone que previene que tus ataques de tos se repitan periódicamente. Pero aún necesitas explicar cómo terminaste con esta condición y su conexión con Indra."

Sasuke escucha vagamente otro grupo de pasos entrando a la habitación. Su pulso es tan fuerte que impide que la mayoría de los sonidos se escuchen. No puede dejar de repetir la última vez que vio a Sakura en su cabeza y cuánto necesita recuperarla.

Oye que Tsunade discute con un tercer participante pero no le presta atención a lo que dicen. Sakura. Sakura. _Sakura_. La persona que más necesita se le ha quitado. Siente que su corazón se encoge y se expande sobre su pecho, la sensación de pérdida invade cada vena funcional de su cuerpo.

"Sasuke," es la voz de Kakashi. "Puedes encontrar más respuestas en el santuario Naka."

Él quiere decir que no va a encontrar a su Sakura allí. Ella está muy lejos, ¿quién sabe dónde?

"La información sobre la historia de tu clan puede darte algunas pistas," continúa Kakashi. "Hice algunas investigaciones después de tu llegada, y tu mejor opción es ir allí antes de hacer algo imprudente."

Tsunade interviene. "Kakashi, debe explicarse antes de salir de esta habitación."

¿Cómo puede él si no puede encontrar su voz? Aunque la inyección efectivamente está calmando su dolor físico, todavía siente que la mitad de su vida está siendo arrancada de su cuerpo. Pero él necesita recuperarla. Él necesita enmendar sus errores, _otra vez_.

Sus piernas encuentran consuelo en el borde de la cama del hospital. Los labios de Sasuke comienzan a moverse inconscientemente mientras comienza a hablar.

* * *

 **Antes**

"¿Ōtsutsuki Indra? Está relacionado con-"

"Sí."

"Pero entonces-"

"Está bien."

"Sasuke-kun," comienza ella, "¿cómo tiene sentido esto? Ha estado muerto durante miles de años, y se supone que eres su reencarnación. No tiene sentido."

Sasuke la mira atentamente, tratando de elegir sus palabras sabiamente antes de dejar salir demasiado. El ceño de Sakura permanece, su mente piensa en cómo su mundo está lleno de posibilidades imposibles.

"Ha habido informes de alguien que se parece a él en el norte."

"Sí, de _alguien_. Eso no quiere decir que sea él."

Y el momento no podría ser mejor para Sasuke. Ironía está jugando trucos con él. Justo cuando Sakura está terminando sus palabras, él siente cómo su tráquea constriñe el acceso del aire, y el sabor desagradable de su sangre hace su camino hacia arriba. Él tiene que calmarse sin perder su actitud. Cuando siente que los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más lentos a su ritmo normal, se traga la sangre que le llegaba a la boca antes de continuar.

"Orochimaru ha vigilado el extraño chakra que apareció en el norte desde el incidente con la luna."

Sakura, que estaba reorganizando sus suministros médicos, pensando en cómo el tiempo de Sasuke aislado de la sociedad podría haber jodido una o dos cosas, se dirige a su antiguo compañero de equipo con una expresión inquisitiva.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en Orochimaru?"

Él hace las sábanas a un lado, sacando sus piernas de la cama de Sakura y colocando sus pies en el suelo. La incomodidad de su brazo izquierdo es casi inexistente, pero el sabor metálico todavía está en su boca y tiene que alejar su cara antes de hablar.

"Él fue una vez mi maestro. Lo conozco mejor de lo que él piensa, y no estaría tan interesado en averiguar sobre Indra si los datos recopilados dicen lo contrario."

Ella se sienta en su silla y se cruza de brazos, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. "Así que aprendiste mucho más que jutsu de Orochimaru para conocerlo tan bien."

Aquí no es donde ella deseaba que la conversación continuara; hablar sobre el tiempo de Sasuke con Orochimaru sigue siendo un tema delicado entre los dos. Aunque ella nunca trató de sacarle mucha información, Sakura entiende que cualquier cosa que él responda puede o no hacerle daño. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera hace dos años, ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de ponerse al día con ciertas cosas, principalmente sobre el clan Uchiha y el razonamiento detrás de sus acciones. Sasuke nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero ella sabía que él le estaba diciendo esas cosas como una forma de disculparse por todo lo que sucedió.

Y ella lo tomó así, como una disculpa largamente esperada de todas las veces que él se apartó de ella. Sin embargo eso, de alguna manera le hizo enamorarse un poco más de él.

"Tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar que tomara mi cuerpo."

Pero la influencia de Orochimaru en la vida de Sasuke no es algo que él comparta fácilmente. Tal vez debido a la carga que implicó abandonar a la familia que había formado en el Equipo 7, o porque las cosas no fueron más fáciles para él después de eso. El pueblo no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos si intentaba regresar, y la forma en que las cosas se habrían dado está empezando a darle a Sakura un dolor de cabeza con todas esas posibilidades.

"¿Alguna vez le has visto más que como un medio para un fin?"

Ella reflexiona acerca de la extraña enfermedad que invade el cuerpo de Sasuke y de cómo eso podría estar influenciando sus decisiones actuales.

"Todavía tengo que descubrirlo." Porque ese fue un momento muy confuso en su vida, y no quiere pensar en eso.

Y sí, él todavía está confundido acerca de muchas cosas. Excepto que de vez en cuando, estos se vuelven tan claros como el cristal cuando están sentados tan cerca de él.

Sakura descubre que el gigante rompecabezas imaginario está construyendo lentamente una imagen clara. Deben viajar hacia el norte para evaluar la situación, visitar a Orochimaru por la información que ha reunido y prepararse si necesitan enfrentar a Indra en dependiendo de sus intenciones. Ella recuerda vagamente haber escuchado el nombre de Indra en las lecciones folclóricas impartidas en la Academia, pero eso fue hace muchos años y sus estudios han cambiado en una dirección diferente.

Ella luchó contra la abuela de este y un descendiente lejano, y eso es todo lo que puede decir sobre Ōtsutsuki Indra. Si realmente ha regresado, ella se pregunta cómo y por qué. Por lo que puede deducir, todo está conectado: el Tsukuyomi infinito condujo a los planes de Toneri, y la cercanía de la luna con la tierra podría haber sacudido el equilibrio del chakra, pero ahora necesitan encontrar su vínculo con el regreso de Indra.

"En realidad, es bastante confuso," ella comenta después de una pausa silenciosa. "Supongo que la luna fue lo que causó que Indra regresara. Nuestra misión, en sí, es descubrir cómo ha regresado." Sakura continúa explicando su línea de pensamiento, sin notar cuán atentamente Sasuke la estaba mirando. "Podría ser posible que parte de su chakra estuviera sellado en la luna en algún momento de su vida. Es decir, se ha hecho con Kaguya, y su clan parece tener una especie de relación cercana con la luna. Tal vez Asura o su sus propios descendientes querían mantener viva una parte de él por una causa especial."

Cuando ella se vuelve para mirar a Sasuke, lo encuentra con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. Es un flashback de cuando era más joven, cuando se cubría la boca con ambas manos y se internaba en sus pensamientos para evitar que las personas se le acercaran. La única diferencia ahora, sin embargo, es que sus ojos desiguales están completamente enfocados en ella.

"Es por eso que pedí que vinieras conmigo."

Sakura siente que sus mejillas y la parte posterior de su cuello se calientan, y la habitación de repente se siente mucho más pequeña que antes. Su corazón parece correr un maratón y se pregunta si Sasuke puede escucharlo. Ella puede contar con su mano las veces que él ha halagado a alguien, y tiene que procesar sus palabras repetidamente antes de contestarlas.

"H-Hay mucho más por descubrir antes de establecer una conclusión. En este momento, todo es teoría," dice.

No es que Sakura no esté segura de sus habilidades. Ella es muy consciente de lo inteligente y trabajadora que es, y de lo valiosa que es para la aldea y ha estado en una alianza _internacional_. Las palabras de Sasuke ni siquiera son necesarias para aumentar su autoestima, aunque tener su reconocimiento fue un gran paso en su relación.

Pero escucharlo elogiarla todavía causa cosas. Cosas que han evolucionado a lo largo de los años junto con su mente, corazón y cuerpo. Todavía siente la enorme necesidad de decir "te lo dije," pero se abstiene, y prefiere esperar un momento mucho mejor para hacer esa afirmación.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo terminan _así_.

Primero, las palabras de Indra y su postura de lucha están frente a ella. Él prácticamente le ordena que pelee con él, y Sakura no cree en lo que ve ante sus ojos hasta que el mismo hombre aparece extremadamente cerca de ella. Ella reacciona al instante, doblando su codo y enviando su puño volando en su pecho.

Sakura coloca sus pies en el suelo, centrando su chakra cargando en puños frente a su cara para protección. Ella pudo haber dado el primer golpe, pero fue Indra quien hizo el primer movimiento.

"No sé cuál es tu problema todavía," dice ella entre dientes, la ira formándose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, "¡pero no te atrevas a acercarte tanto a mí otra vez!"

Ella realiza un sello con sus dedos y un clon de sombra aparece a su lado. Los dos cuerpos idénticos corren hacia su oponente, kunai en la mano y una expresión determinada en sus caras. Sakura arroja sus armas en el aire mientras intenta golpear a Indra, quien ha elegido mantener sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, no abandonan los de ella mientras continúa dando sus ataques. Cuando él siente que su clon trata de sorprenderlo por detrás, lanza una patada hacia atrás y ella desaparece en una nube blanca.

Sakura siente que su sien late cada vez más mientras carga chakra en sus extremidades, preparando ataque tras ataque.

Segundo, a pesar de la orden de Indra, él no parece tomarla en serio. Si él quiere seguir adelante con sus palabras y ver cuán fuerte es ella, él también deberá comenzar a atacar. Sakura no es de las que entregan todos los golpes sin tomar un desafío. Además, darle una pelea adecuada puede evitar que aparezca repentinamente frente a ella sin su permiso.

"Impresionante."

Ella sólo quiere arrancar esa sonrisa de su rostro antes de que él se sienta demasiado confiado.

"¡No me tomes a la ligera! ¡Contraataca!"

Su pierna lanza una fuerte patada al suelo, causando tanto daño que la mitad de la terraza se convierte en escombros y el castillo tiembla con una fuerza similar a un terremoto. Sakura aprovecha ese momento, y envía otra patada fuerte a uno de los grandes bloques de concreto, dirigiéndolo hacia Indra.

Ella ve cómo él no se desvía de ser golpeado. Cómo la roca de hormigón lo aplasta contra una de las paredes dentro del castillo y sus alrededores se esconden detrás de una nube de polvo y humo. Sakura sabe que esto no ha terminado, pero obtiene una sensación de satisfacción al ver que uno de sus ataques alcanza a la leyenda.

Tercero, Sakura tiene que usar sus brazos para cubrirse cuando la nube de polvo viene en su dirección. Cuando se aclara, se encuentra de pie frente a un ser gigante hecho de chakra morado y no puede ocultar su mirada de sorpresa. Y he aquí, el primer Susano'o que ha existido y acaba de manifestarse ante sus ojos.

E Indra ha aprendido que no puede tomarla a la ligera.

* * *

 **Antes**

Ella toma un poco del ungüento que acaba de hacer con la punta de su dedo y lo acerca a sus ojos para examinarlo. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de técnicas de curación tenían los Uchiha?"

Cambiar el tema podría aliviar su estómago agitado.

"Nunca aprendí nada," Sasuke se arremanga la manga izquierda. "Nadie en mi familia directa era ninja médico, pero recuerdo haber visto a otros Uchiha con botiquines médicos."

Ella tiene que mover su silla hasta que esté sentada completamente frente a él, tocando sus piernas, con la parte superior de su cuerpo a sólo unos centímetros de la suya. Sakura toma más crema para cicatrices y comienza a aplicarla al final del brazo de Sasuke. Su toque es suave y cálido, agregando una capa adicional de una sensación relajante en su piel. Sasuke siente las puntas de su cabello cosquillear en su cuello.

"Es una pena, me hubiera encantado- quiero decir, gustado- el aprenderlos."

Ella huele a flores recién cortadas, muy parecidas a las que Sasuke encontró durante la temporada de primavera en los vastos campos de amarillos, morados, rosas y verdes del paisaje.

"Los Uchiha tenía una habitación oculta debajo del santuario Naka. En ella, hay una vasta colección de pergaminos con información sobre la historia y la cultura de mi clan."

Él se pregunta si ella también sabe así, a flores.

Sasuke no puede recordar si alguna vez ha estado tan cerca de alguien antes. Dejando las peleas a un lado, nunca ha experimentado realmente las sensaciones que vienen con la calidez que irradia el cuerpo de otra persona. Él siempre ha sido una persona muy analítica, observando su entorno antes de atacar. Pero cuando se trata de esto, a esta _intimidad_ , él siente que cada sensación es aún más intensa que en el campo de batalla.

Él es consciente del toque de los dedos de ella en su piel con cicatrices; de su aroma fresco natural; de cómo su voz vibra en ella y en su propio pecho cada vez que ella hace un sonido; de lo mucho más bonita que es cuando su rostro es lo único que él ve.

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo allí."

"Pero no podré leerlos. No tengo tus ojos," dice ella.

Su voz suena tan inocente que él se pregunta si ella no sabe lo que le está _haciendo_. Su pecho se siente apretado, el aire fuera de sus pulmones, pero no es por su enfermedad. No, es por algo que no puede explicar con palabras simples. El calor recorre sus entrañas hasta que se instala en un lugar que le resulta demasiado familiar.

"Los leeré para ti," Sasuke logra decir mientras ella está cubriendo su brazo izquierdo con un vendaje nuevo.

Él puede ver su propio reflejo en sus pupilas verdes, acompañado por el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas que la hace aún más hermosa. Tal vez ella sea consciente de lo cerca que se están, de cuán tenue es la luz, de cuán pequeñas parecen ser las cuatro esquinas de esta habitación. Parece que el ligero roce de sus rodillas no es suficiente contacto para él.

"Eso sería maravilloso."

Una amable sonrisa arruga las esquinas de su rostro y levanta las comisuras de su boca. Sin embargo, su expresión cambia completamente cuando Sasuke sujeta el pedazo de cabello que cubre parte de su rostro y lo coloca detrás de su oreja. Ahí, ella se ve mucho mejor ahora que él puede verla completa y abierta. Toda cerca de él, toda vulnerable como él.

Él arrastra las puntas de sus dedos por su mandíbula lentamente, observando cada centímetro de su suave piel. Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia su mano, como si estuviera siguiendo su toque y anhelaba más cuando sus dedos terminan en su barbilla. Ella no aparta la mirada de él, y cuanto más se acerca, más cierra los párpados. Sasuke encuentra que su mundo se oscurece cuando sus otros sentidos reemplazan su vista.

Lo primero que él siente es la suavidad de su labio inferior sobre el suyo. Cuando él presiona ligeramente, su nariz roza la de él y tiene que inclinar la cabeza en la dirección opuesta para acomodarse. Siente que sus músculos se relajan mientras inhala, pero se contraen cuando una de sus manos aterriza sobre su rodilla derecha. Ella puede no saber lo que está haciendo tampoco, y él se pregunta si él es su primer beso, ya que ella es su primer.

Él siente que los labios de ella se mueven sobre los suyos y responde de manera similar, tratando de descubrir cómo se hace eso realmente. Sasuke nunca tuvo el tiempo o el motivo para aprender este lado de ser humano; su vida siempre ha estado llena de un objetivo ulterior. Ahora que el objetivo se ha ido, ahora que está en un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo, se da cuenta de que todos los caminos terminan en el mismo lugar y ese lugar está empezando a parecerse mucho a Sakura.

Y todos los sentimientos incómodos, la sensación alarmante de que puede tener un ataque de tos en cualquier momento, son expulsados de su mente cuando Sasuke se siente completamente consumido por ella.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Aunque todo pasa en una serie de eventos, se siente como un repentino destello en su mente antes de encontrarse atrapada, de espaldas sobre el material frío, y la calidez del cuerpo de Indra encima de ella. Y lo que más le desconcierta no es que las rodillas de él estén a horcajadas sobre las caderas de ella, o que sus manos hayan movido los brazos de ella sobre su cabeza, o que su rostro esté tan cerca del de ella que solo pueda ver el rojo de su Sharingan.

No, es el hecho de que ella puede sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitar en su pecho. Y cómo se sincronizan con los de ella. El Susano'o hace tiempo que desapareció, así como el poder de su propio sello. Lo que queda ahora son sólo dos cuerpos, sus extremidades anudadas casi irreconocibles, y la creciente determinación de Sakura de que no puede dejar que esto termine con la victoria de Indra.

"Eres muy fuerte."

Ella intenta liberarse, pero comienza a perderse en sus ojos.

Y luego, como si su propio cuerpo lo sintiera todo, se encuentra a sí misma con sus pies que dan la bienvenida a las suaves olas de la playa mientras mira a los azules y los naranjas de un atardecer. Ella tiene que colocarse el largo cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano, mientras que la otra descansa sobre su costado de manera relajada, sintiendo la sedosidad de uno de sus muchos atuendos formales.

Se oyen otros pasos desde el costado, y gira la cabeza para encontrar a un hombre alto y joven con cabello largo y oscuro. Él parece familiar, sin embargo, la mira con tanta incredulidad en sus hermosos rasgos que ella se pregunta dónde lo ha visto antes.

Su rostro comienza a difuminarse a medida que se acerca más y más, ella sin moverse.

Sakura se encuentra arrojada nuevamente a su mente consciente, al principio desconcertada por el flashback que había aparecido en su mente. Levanta la vista y encuentra la cara de Indra aún cerca de la de ella. La confusión que invade su mente aumenta cuando se da cuenta de que los rasgos de él se han suavizado de la misma manera nostálgica en que lo había visto antes.

Indra está recordando algo. Y lo que sea que esté recordando de repente se siente mucho más familiar para su propia memoria. Cuando los ojos de Sakura parpadean, ella ve flashes de diferentes escenas detrás de sus párpados.

Una reunión.

Una conversación.

Un toque.

Un beso.

Sakura no puede recordar esos recuerdos vívidamente, sino _sentirlos_. Ella no sabe cómo van o en qué orden, pero su piel recuerda la sensación de la cercanía de Indra. Sus músculos se relajan bajo su agarre, que consecuentemente se afloja en sus muñecas. Se siente como si un conjunto de nuevos momentos reemplazara todos los recuerdos de su vida. Por un momento, todo está claro para ella, pero se reemplaza rápidamente por la sensación de que falta algo.

Su respiración se vuelve pesada cuando se manifiesta otro flashback de un beso. La sensación de esos labios acariciando los de ella con afecto y pasión. Todo lo que ella inhala, su pecho se encuentra con el suyo antes de dejar salir el aire y repetir. La calidez del cuerpo de Indra está llegando a cada rincón de ella, y está empezando a ser muy difícil concentrarse y evitar que esos flashbacks aleatorios aparezcan y desaparezcan de su mente. Ella se queda con la boca seca, mientras una nueva pregunta, una que nunca le había preguntado a Indra, comienza a articularse en su voz ronca.

"¿Dónde te conocí antes?"

.

* * *

No tengo perdón, lo siento. Realmente la flojera me gana, además de que me estoy concentrando por completo con Bad at Love, será mi primer long fic que termine, así que la atención se va a esa historia. Trataré de retomar las traducciones :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

 **Gunbai:** el abanico enorme de batalla que Madara carga consigo.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Indra mira profundamente en sus ojos por un largo momento. Sakura todavía está confinada debajo de su cuerpo, incapaz de canalizar fuerza en sus extremidades debido al shock de finalmente reconocer su rostro. Ella le ha visto antes, en algún lugar hace mucho tiempo.

"Vuelves a mí," dice Indra, sus labios tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento sobre los de ella.

Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, se estremece cada vez que parpadea y un recuerdo de la playa, las montañas y los bosques se precipita en su mente. Se siente pequeña debajo de él, su presencia divina es aún más notable.

"¿Vuelvo a verte?"

Indra suelta sus muñecas, levantándose de encima de ella con tal gracia que le recuerda cómo los señores feudales se portan en público. Sakura está demasiado aturdida como para pensar en un ataque, considerando esta lucha inconclusa con los saberes recién descubiertos en su mente. Ella todavía está haciendo preguntas a Indra, y él todavía está respondiendo en acertijos. Es como si estuviera tratando de hacerle descubrir algo por sí misma.

Y poco a poco, Sakura se da cuenta que su propia realidad se está mezclando gradualmente con esta dimensión alternativa. Su cabello se siente más largo en su mente que cuando lo toca con los dedos. La fricción de su ropa en su cuerpo es casi incómoda, como si su piel estuviera acostumbrada solo a las mejores sedas, que esa es una tela que nunca antes había usado. Su voz suena mucho más suave de lo que imagina.

Ella permanece en el suelo, atrapada en sus pensamientos, plenamente consciente de que Indra la está observando. Su distancia es casi inquietante; su piel está demasiado acostumbrada a estar muy cerca de su toque suave, sin embargo, el origen de esta comodidad aún es desconocido para ella.

Sakura tiene que volver a su estado de alerta. Ella entrecierra los ojos al descendiente Ōtsutsuki, ya no se siente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Sigues hablando en acertijos," sisea. "Y ahora estás jugando con mi mente. ¡No lo aceptaré!"

Se levanta del suelo con una velocidad increíble, su puño se lanza hacia delante, fallando intencionalmente del cuerpo de Indra. Atraviesa la pared de roca gruesa, haciendo una abertura para que ella salga.

Ella corre tan rápido como sus piernas lo permiten. El castillo es inmenso en tamaño, pero ella ya ha pensado una forma de encontrar una salida. La terraza que casi habían destruido ahora se desmorona después de su último golpe, dándole una oportunidad de correr por el barranco de que conduce a la arena blanca de la playa. Ella aplica chakra a sus pies y manos, lo que le permite descender con facilidad.

Sakura siente que su cabeza y pecho se desbordan de sensaciones. Ella está confundida, aterrorizada, en pánico, pero aún con la esperanza de salir de este lugar. Cualesquiera que sean los recuerdos implantados en su cerebro, no deben ser suyos. Indra debe haberla confundido con alguien más, alguien cercano a él.

Ella es solo una kunoichi nacida un milenio después de su fallecimiento. Es físicamente imposible para ellos haberse conocido, a pesar de la trasmigración de Indra a Sasuke. Su corazón se encoge cuando piensa en ese nombre. Ella solo espera que él todavía esté vivo. Él estaba lleno de desesperación la última vez que se vieron, y Sakura tiene que concentrarse en sus recuerdos para entender por qué él estaba así.

"Sasuke-kun no actúa así muy a menudo," se dice a sí misma, sin siquiera notar el sonido de su voz. "Algo realmente terrible debe haberle sucedido." Sakura mira hacia abajo a sus pies, ahora corre en la arena, y casi cae sobre su rostro cuando finalmente recuerda por qué Sasuke estaba en ese estado.

¡¿Cómo podría ella olvidarlo?!

Y la respuesta a su pregunta se encuentra no muy lejos frente a ella.

Casi se siente como déjà vu. Indra camina hacia ella, sus pies tocan las suaves olas mientras van y vienen. Sakura mira hacia atrás a la distancia que ha corrido, sorprendida por lo grande y opulento que es su castillo y lo lejos que se ve desde donde está parada. Sus ojos vuelven a Indra. Él debe haberla seguido. Ella necesita ponerse en guardia; su sello aún está sin utilizar, no queriendo mostrar algunas de sus técnicas más fuertes hasta que realmente lo necesite.

"Nos conocimos aquí antes."

"No lo acuerdo," afirma, su voz amenazante.

Indra inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, el gesto es demasiado familiar para ella. "Lo haces. Solo tienes que intentarlo."

Sakura saca un kunai de su bolsa, finalmente recuerda que está equipada con armas. Él levanta su mano, pidiéndole que detenga su ataque antes de que comience, y luego la extiende como una invitación.

Funciona como magia en su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, ella baja su posición defensiva, dejando caer el kunai en la arena blanca. Ella está flotando, la distancia entre ella e Indra se acorta. Ella está confundida, de repente no recuerda su nombre y su lealtad. Se siente agotada, su mente dispara en todas direcciones, recordando cosas que nunca han sido examinadas pero que de alguna manera siempre han estado ahí para ver.

"No sé si puedo recordar todo," dice una voz que suena como la de ella. Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que esas palabras vienen de su propia boca, sin embargo, no están conectadas a sus pensamientos.

Sakura intenta la última oportunidad para poner a prueba su entorno y la verdad detrás de las palabras de Indra. Ella muerde su propio pulgar hasta que la sangre sale, forma los sellos adecuados con sus manos y golpea con su palma el suelo. Su corazón se acelera a medida que avanza con la técnica que le enseñaron en sus primeros años. Ella deja que su chakra viaje por su cuerpo, canalizando su camino hacia el contrato que firmó hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, nada aparece. Katsuyu, su invocación, no se encuentra por ningún lado. Es suficiente para confirmar que Indra no miente cuando afirma que se encuentran en un lugar y horario diferente. Si Sakura estuviera en su realidad, entonces la babosa gigante habría sido convocada, sin importar su ubicación actual. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Katsuyu es suficiente prueba de que nadie puede alcanzarla‒ y que ella no puede contactar a nadie más.

Eso se suma a la confusión de Sakura y la aterroriza. Ella está en ningun lugar, con una mente inundada de recuerdos desconocidos, frente a un hombre desconocido que afirma haberla conocido hace miles de años.

Antes de que pueda detenerse a sí misma, sus rodillas se hunden profundamente en la arena y su cara se entierra en sus manos, tratando de calmar sus propios sollozos.

"Ayúdame," llora.

Ella está desgarrada.

 _Ayúdame a recordar._

 _Ayúdame a olvidar._

* * *

 **Antes**

Es difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Es aún más difícil olvidar que sus labios finalmente han probado los de Sasuke.

Pero para colmo, Sakura no puede olvidar el sabor metálico que probó en su boca.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de que Sasuke regresó a su dormitorio, y la mañana siguiente llegó con un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras se despedían de Nekobaa. Otogakure no está muy lejos de Sora-ku, y Sakura sabe que llegarán allí antes del anochecer, incluso si continúan con su ritmo de caminata.

Rompe su corazón saber que él está enfermo, y que sigue adelante con su vida sin querer encontrar una cura. Sin embargo, Sakura no puede permanecer callada por mucho más tiempo. Ella siente que Sasuke también lo sabe. Una conversación seria está a punto de ocurrir entre los dos, una que incluye una larga explicación de su parte con respecto a su condición médica y la importancia detrás de su beso.

Sakura sabe cómo se siente; ella lo ha sabido desde hace más de una década. No se puede negar que enfrentaría lo imposible para él, pero el tiempo corre y ya es hora de escuchar si Sasuke haría lo mismo por ella. Ella espera no estar engañándose a sí misma al recordar su promesa y gratitud antes de dejar a Konoha.

No obstante, no es así como esperaba que su primer beso y las secuelas tuvieran lugar. Ella siempre imaginó que besar a Sasuke sucedería después de terminar una batalla, o en su primera cita, o después de un momento muy emotivo. Lo que seguiría habría sido una confesión de sus sentimientos hacia ella, de un consuelo de ella y una promesa de estar juntos hasta que envejecieran.

El sabor de su sangre se convierte en parte de su realidad, una tercera variable que nunca pensó agregar a su ecuación.

Sakura inconscientemente lame sus labios secos mientras mira a su antiguo compañero de equipo caminar frente a ella. Su cuerpo está nuevamente cubierto por su gran capa, el viento levanta sus extremos. Ella siente un leve escalofrío recorrer sus brazos desnudos, una señal de que se están moviendo hacia el norte y más cerca de Oto.

El recuerdo de su boca moviéndose contra la de ella es lo único que la mantiene cálida.

Llegan a la frontera de Sound sin un problema o una palabra intercambiada. Ella se pregunta si él se siente tan incómodo como ella, o si elige permanecer en silencio porque sabe que hablar de algo lo llevará a hablar sobre su condición. Eso desconcierta a Sakura, y ella preferiría que Sasuke se molestara a estuviera callado.

Tres ninjas de Oto se encuentran con ellos no muy lejos de la frontera. Ninguno de ellos luce familiar, sin embargo, parece que conocen a Sasuke y no muestran ninguna hostilidad hacia Sakura por ser una kunoichi de Konoha. Ella no baja la guardia mientras son guiados a través del espeso bosque.

Sin embargo, el silencio constante está empezando a ponerla de los nervios.

"¿Él sabía que íbamos a venir?" Sakura pregunta mientras reajusta su mochila.

Sasuke asiente. "Lo tuve arreglado antes de que te recogiera en Konoha."

Le sorprende un poco que responda con palabras y no solo con acciones.

Son conducidos a una cueva, que actúa como la entrada a una de las numerosas guaridas escondidas de Orochimaru. Sakura recuerda haber visto mapas que proyectaban túneles ocultos en el escritorio de Tsunade cuando todavía estaba entrenando. Ella aprendió que la serpiente Sannin es conocida por permanecer en la oscuridad, eligiendo cubrir sus experimentos secretos bajo tierra.

Sakura mira alrededor de la cueva, caminando hacia las paredes de tierra iluminadas por antorchas. Se vuelve más frío y frío a medida que los Oto ninjas les acompaña hasta donde Orochimaru debe estar esperando. Desde el final de la guerra, Orochimaru ha reanudado su vida en Sound con el permiso de la Alianza Shinobi y con la condición de que no experimente con humanos.

Por lo que ella sabe, el antiguo ninja de Konoha ahora se ocupa de investigar los misterios y leyendas de todas las naciones. Se le permite realizar experimentos con el propósito de encontrar nuevos datos sobre la naturaleza del chakra, fuentes naturales especiales o en el cumplimiento de la historia del mundo ninja. Ella no puede decir con certeza si eso es todo lo que Orochimaru hace, o si no ha vuelto a sus viejos hábitos y su obsesión con la inmortalidad.

No obstante, Sasuke piensa que la investigación de su antiguo maestro puede ayudarlo a entender a su propio antepasado. Y Sakura solo puede esperar que eso sea todo lo que necesitan saber de la serpiente Sannin.

Una vez que llegan al final de la cueva, Sakura ve al maestro de su ex compañero de equipo sentado en una silla grande en el centro, sin nada que lo rodee excepto el Shinobi que los escoltó.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," su voz sisea como ella lo recuerda. "Mucho tiempo sin verte."

La forma en que la boca de Orochimaru se inclina hacia un costado envía escalofríos a la espalda de Sakura. Ella nunca se acostumbrará a su comportamiento inquietante.

"Y trajiste a la encantadora Sakura. Qué apropiado."

* * *

 **Ahora**

Ella siente que las manos de Indra aterrizan suavemente sobre sus hombros, y sin ningún esfuerzo, la levantan. Sus rodillas están cubiertas con una capa de arena húmeda, el sonido de las olas viene de una oreja mientras que la otra escucha pájaros distantes en el cielo azul.

"Lo haré," él promete.

Los brazos de Sakura están flojos a los costados, sus manos se crispan en puños débiles. Ella se siente tan perdida. Todo está nublado en su mente, todo excepto la cara de Indra en el fondo de su memoria, parada en el mismo lugar que él en ese momento, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Siente que está olvidando algo importante porque su mente está ocupada tratando de encontrar conexiones en el pasado que su espíritu una vez experimentó.

Ella quiere quitarle las manos a Indra de sus hombros, pero no puede encontrar la voluntad o la fuerza para hacerlo. Se sienten grandes, fuertes, omnipresentes en todo su cuerpo. Es como si algo dentro de ella le afirmara que la presencia de Indra es segura. Esta misma sensación la alienta a apoyarse levemente en sus largos brazos, para permitirles abrazarla y protegerla de los recuerdos que está olvidando, y de los nuevos detalles que está aprendiendo.

Detalles de una vida pasada, la parte posterior de su mente le informa.

"M-me estás confundiendo," ella murmura en el pecho de Indra.

Es duro y cálido, su corazón palpita contra su oído. Él está vivo, en toda regla, cada célula de su cuerpo está trabajando, cada hueso y cada músculo se mueve. Y ella también está viva, su memoria aclama que ellos finalmente tienen sus corazones latiendo mientras se abrazan.

"Llévame," continúa Sakura, "dices que me has esperado, muéstrame que nos hemos conocido antes."

Su cabeza descansa sobre la de ella. Sakura siente que los dos mechones que sobresalen de sus costados le hacen cosquillas en la frente.

"Será más fácil."

Sakura comienza a tener dificultades para respirar. Su mente se debate entre recordar su pasado y olvidar todo de su vida actual. Ella se está desvaneciendo lentamente, su conocimiento de las personas a las que ama se vuelve cada vez más difícil de reconocer. El abrazo de Indra la mantiene a salvo del miedo que proviene de olvidar quién es ella, hasta que hace que su cuerpo tenga una sensación similar a la que sintió hace poco.

"Me llevaste lejos de Sasuke-kun," su voz se vuelve ronca. "Me alejaste de él sin decir por qué, y estoy tratando de escapar de ti."

"Sakura-"

"¡NO!"

Sakura empuja su cuerpo lejos, liberándose de su abrazo protector. Ella no puede confiar en esos brazos, esos ojos, sus palabras. Ella necesita huir, su antiguo plan volviendo a su consciencia. Sin embargo, una vez que da un paso hacia la dirección opuesta, sus pies la traicionan y cae de bruces sobre la arena blanca.

El agua del mar la toca antes de regresar al océano, y el sabor de la sal permanece en su boca. Ella siente lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Su mente y su cuerpo no están conectados, uno quiere huir, mientras que el otro le dice que se quede y escuche. ¿O es su corazón y espíritu? Ella ya no sabe nada, nada tiene sentido.

Nada excepto la dolorosa sensación en su pecho cuando siente que su corazón se desvanece en la oscuridad.

"Yo te mostraré."

Siente un extraño tirón en su ombligo cuando la levanta de la playa por segunda vez. Cuando Sakura abre los ojos, se encuentra dentro de uno de los pasillos oscuros e interminables del castillo. Su cuerpo está temblando debido al agua fría que se filtra a través de su ropa. Indra parece darse cuenta también, mientras coloca una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo su mano izquierda desde atrás.

Indra la guía por el pasillo, la sensación es familiar para Sakura. La forma en que la abraza le recuerda cómo las mujeres de la nobleza son guiadas por sus esposos en la Tierra del Fuego. Se siente como si estuvieran flotando en lugar de caminar, como si sus pies estuvieran a unas pulgadas elevadas de la superficie por chakra. Se deslizan por el pasillo, los ojos de Sakura no prestan atención a dónde van hasta que se detienen frente a una puerta familiar.

Es la misma que vio cuando llegó al castillo de Indra. Sakura no recuerda cuánto tiempo pasó; su sentido del tiempo dicta que su presencia en este lugar corre a un ritmo diferente al de su realidad. Por extraño que parezca, sin embargo, no parece molestarla. Podría ser que haya estado encarcelada en esta dimensión por un día, una semana o un año, pero ya no le molesta esa posibilidad.

Él había dicho que los seres queridos de ella y su pueblo se habían ido hace tiempo, lo que inicialmente la había molestado. Sin embargo, Sakura apenas puede sentir angustia por esa perspectiva. Su corazón se siente insensible después de tanto conflicto entre su mente y su espíritu.

Cuando entran a la habitación de las armas, los ojos de Sakura escanean de inmediato los retratos que decoran las paredes de concreto. La habitación permanece débilmente iluminada por las lámparas de fuego, lo que les permite ajustar su visión al ambiente más oscuro. Al igual que la última vez que pisó esta habitación, las caras de los lienzos parecen dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Sin embargo, ella no siente el mismo escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

No, en cambio, siente que ha visto estas caras antes. Todos tienen los mismos ojos rojos, sus iris son lo único que los distingue. Sakura jadea cuando reconoce el retrato más cercano a la puerta.

Ella mira a Indra, luego de vuelta al lienzo decorado. "Ese eres tú," afirma ella.

Él asiente una vez, y luego hace un gesto para que continúe mirando alrededor de la habitación. La última vez sintió que este ambiente era completamente hostil, pero ahora se siente a gusto bajando la guardia frente a la leyenda viviente.

Los siguientes retratos tienen rasgos similares: cabello oscuro y largo y ojos rojos. Su mirada se ve familiar para Sakura; ella recuerda vagamente ser testigo de un par de ojos similares.

Ella luego pasa a las armas esparcidas por la habitación, metidas entre grandes pergaminos, mapas y velas. Sus manos agarran un gunbai, casi sin peso en su agarre mientras lo estudia desde una vista más cercana. Es un arma que ha existido durante milenios, y la que tiene actualmente parece ser de un período reciente.

"Los abanicos siempre fueron tus favoritos," comenta Indra.

Su intensa mirada no ha dejado la figura de Sakura mientras explora la habitación. Él internaliza su progreso gradual al recordar quién es realmente. No importa cuánto tiempo lleve, ella eventualmente volverá a él. Tiene que ser paciente, dejar que se adapte a su entorno sin sentirse amenazada, dejar que su memoria manifieste su pasado sin interrupción

Indra quería ver lo fuerte que Sakura había sido durante su vida como kunochi. Aunque la vio mostrar un mayor nivel de destreza, él todavía estaba satisfecho con la forma en que ella se defendió. Después de todo, su yo pasado nunca fue un guerrero en el mismo sentido que Sakura en este momento.

"¿Abanicos?"

Su tono de voz ya no guarda ningún amargo resentimiento hacia él. Indra siente cómo ella está cambiando, recordando, mientras el tiempo pasa a un ritmo diferente en su castillo. Hay muchos más artefactos que debe mostrarle antes de que pueda entender completamente quién es ella, pero esta sala que contiene todos los retratos de sus vidas y armas relevantes ha arrojado algo de luz sobre sus intenciones.

Él simplemente está contento de que su última transmigración aún no se haya manifestado en un lienzo. Recordar su pasado con Indra sería mucho más complicado si ella no lo olvida gradualmente. Pero él sabe muy bien que su joven reencarnación no merece la forma de amor que da Sakura.

No, la intensidad de su afecto se origina en la llama que ellos encendieron hace más de mil años. Y solo él debería tener derecho a reclamarlo.

Para cuando su voz llega a sus oídos, Sakura se da cuenta de que Indra una vez más está detrás de ella. "Siempre llevabas uno, incluso si no peleabas con eso."

Él toma el arma de sus dedos y suavemente la coloca de nuevo en el suelo. La frente de Sakura está arrugada, mostrando su confusión a sus palabras.

"¿Abanico? ¿Como uchiwa?"

La curiosidad de Sakura está obteniendo lo mejor de ella, pero hay una conexión que su subconsciente está tratando de hacer, y parece que Indra es el único con todas las respuestas. Sus ojos se estrecharon, comprendiendo la verdad detrás del nuevo enigma colocado frente a Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," murmura Sakura, el sonido de ese nombre casi extraño a sus propios oídos. Eso enciende algo, y ella casi respinga al entender la conexión. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando finas estelas de lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas.

Su barbilla tiembla. Una vez más se siente desorientada, pero esta vez sin saber cómo ese nombre desconocido puede afectarla tanto.

Indra no puede negar que verla en un estado tan vulnerable lo rompe. Ella está claramente confundida, pero él comprende que para que ella finalmente vuelva con él, debe recordar sola. Si no, corren el riesgo de que Sakura se encuentre en un eterno estado de trance, ni en su primera vida ni en su manifestación actual. Es un asunto crítico que debe ser atendido con un enfoque delicado.

Mantener la distancia mientras le permite recordar ayuda, sí, pero el anhelo de Indra por el bienestar de Sakura eventualmente lo traiciona. Él le da la vuelta, ahuecando su rostro con sus grandes manos, finalmente siente la suavidad de su piel que tanto anhelaba. Él conecta sus ojos con persistente determinación.

"Él es yo y yo soy él," afirma. Deja que esas palabras se cuelen, familiarizando a Sakura con la idea de que la persona que ha amado toda su vida es, en realidad, el propio Indra. "Eso es correcto. Sin embargo, solo hay una verdad que debes saber, Hime-sama. Tú eres mía."

 _Eres mi princesa, mi amor, y nunca te dejaré ir._

.

* * *

jeje, hola (?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Antes**

Sakura ya ha tomado una decisión. Lo que sea que diga o haga Sasuke no afectará su decreto. Ella está siendo egoísta por una vez, y no permitirá que su testarudez y negativa a ayudar interfiera con el plan que ella tiene. Ella puede contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que ha hecho algo por sí misma cuando se trata de Sasuke. Eso pronto cambiará, o al menos eso espera.

Honestamente, ella nunca imaginó que estaría parada frente a Orochimaru mientras él se sienta en su trono en una habitación decorada con estatuas de serpientes. Sakura nunca pensó que las palabras que iba a decir saldrían de su boca, mucho menos dirigidas a una persona a la que tan a menudo asocia con el opuesto de sus valores. Orochimaru puede ser considerado la personificación de todos los conceptos contra los que ella está en cuanto a medicina ninja, sin mencionar que él es un recordatorio de un pasado que no le gusta volver a visitar.

De hecho, este lugar entero le recuerda a un momento en que las relaciones en el equipo 7 estaban demasiado cerca a un punto de ruptura y le da un picor terrible bajo la piel.

Pero la serpiente Sannin tiene lo que ella necesita y la situación ya es demasiado terrible.

"Tengo una petición," anuncia, con los pies firmes en el suelo, la espalda rígida y los hombros fuertes. Lo último que necesita es parecer débil delante de Orochimaru.

Sakura siente el peso de su hitai-ate en la parte superior de su cabeza. Hace unos años, esto se habría considerado una traición a sus lealtades. Los tiempos seguramente han cambiado.

"Ah, me recuerdas mucho a Tsunade cuando tenía esa edad, pidiéndome favores sabiendo cuánto la comprometía."

Suficiente de la dulce conversación, dice su interior.

"Necesito usar tu laboratorio."

"Un poco preocupada por Sasuke-kun, ¿no? Eres una de los mejores médicos que existe, es normal querer investigar sobre su cuerpo."

La forma en que Orochimaru tuerce la boca cuando termina esa frase le hace a ella querer hacer una mueca. Claramente hay un significado diferente detrás de sus palabras, uno que ella no está dispuesta a compartir con alguien tan inquietante como la serpiente Sannin.

Sakura quiere morderse el labio, insegura de cómo sentirse con la idea de descubrir realmente lo que tiene Sasuke. De todas sus ideas, Orochimaru es la mejor y única opción que tiene. Si ella regresa a Konoha, Tsunade le permitiría usar todos sus recursos para descubrir qué le está sucediendo a Sasuke, pero tiene demasiado miedo de dejar a su ex compañero de equipo solo en Sound para reunir sus datos en otra parte. Está demasiado lejos, en medio de una misión de exploración, quedándose en Otogakure como huésped en el escondite de uno de los antiguos adversarios de Konoha.

Ella tiene que jugar bien sus cartas. Ella tiene que confiar en sí misma tanto como confía en Sasuke.

"El laboratorio está en el pasillo a tu izquierda. Asignaré a alguien que te escolte hasta ahí." Sakura tiene que ignorar la forma en que los labios de Orochimaru se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba, lo que le recuerda a una serpiente que se desliza sigilosamente en el suelo.

Ella asiente, un signo de pequeña gratitud por poder usar los recursos de la serpiente Sannin. Un ninja de Oto aparece desde las sombras y la guía fuera de la habitación. Los corredores oscuros son casi imperceptibles, pero Sakura todavía intenta rastrear el camino desde los laboratorios hasta su habitación. Esta vieja guarida no es el laberinto que ella esperaba, afortunadamente, así que moverse de un lugar a otro no es difícil. Tampoco contiene ninguno de los restos de los viejos experimentos de Orochimaru, para su alivio. Ella es consciente de que si detecta algo sospechoso, tendrá que denunciarlo a los Cinco Kages, lo que a su vez disuadiría sus posibilidades de descubrir qué le pasa a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sakura se retire, ella se da vuelta y agrega una última condición. "Quiero que esto sea confidencial. Entiende mis razones."

Sasuke es una persona privada, y ella todavía tiene que pensar en el hecho de que quiere experimentar con él. Pero encontrar una cura se está convirtiendo en una de sus principales prioridades, incluso superando su papel en esta misión. Sakura sabe que la vida de su ex compañero de equipo es mucho más valiosa que descubrir un antepasado olvidado de hace tiempo. A pesar de que se le ordenó que lo guiara en esta misión, Sakura tiene que seguir el código de su profesión.

"Kukuku, tu deseo será otorgado, querida Sakura-san."

* * *

 **Ahora**

"¿Quién es la princesa?"

Indra siente que su corazón se hincha de melancolía. Esa expresión que pinta su rostro con líneas confusas le recuerda demasiado a cómo era su pasado. Oh, su belleza viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio, incluso si su vestimenta y la longitud del cabello varían desde cuando se conocieron hace mil años. Ella todavía es pequeña en comparación con él, pero con la fuerza de mil ‒no, un _millón_ ‒ de elefantes. Ahora, esa fuerza se manifiesta en sus puños tanto como lo hace en su carácter.

"¿Indra?"

Esta mujer. ¿Cómo puede esta mujer mostrarle tantas personalidades, enseñándole un nuevo aspecto de sí misma con pequeños gestos y preguntas sin respuesta? Le duele verla así, toda perdida en lo que finalmente se considerará su hogar. Pequeños pasos deben ser tomados, y aunque ellos ya han saltado por las partes más pesadas, él aún debe tener cuidado con sus acciones.

"Pronto," él quiere agregar un nombre cariñoso como una manera de volver a cómo eran en ese entonces. Pero una vez más se recuerda los pequeños pasos que deben dar antes de volver a su estado original.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes están llenos de preocupación. Ella tiene la misma edad que cuando la _perdió_ , dejándolo solo en un mundo devastado por la guerra sin poder encontrar razones para seguir viviendo. Sakura no necesita expresar su preocupación en cuestión, e Indra sabe lo aburrida que debe estar del juego de preguntar cosas de las que aún no puede escuchar la respuesta.

"El momento adecuado para que sepas quién eres en realidad llegará pronto."

Él coloca las puntas de sus dedos en su frente y activa sus ojos.

* * *

 **Antes**

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ella escucha desde atrás.

Sakura sabía que la pregunta iba a llegar. Ella no estaba esperando que sucediera mientras exploraba el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Y definitivamente no esperaba que Sasuke la emboscara por detrás, atrapándola entre una de las frías mesas estériles y su formidable cuerpo. Su voz suena melancólica, y aunque Sakura no está mirando a su ex compañero de equipo, ella visualiza su fuerte mandíbula rígida y sus ojos desiguales con una intensa mirada.

Ella quiere hacer un comentario sarcástico y verle más al borde, pero decide contar parte de la verdad porque fingiendo que no sabe del tema por mucho más tiempo no curará a Sasuke.

"No puedes esconderlo de mí."

Sus hombros permanecen firmes mientras las palmas de sus manos descansan sobre la mesa. Ella levanta la barbilla, no se intimida y oculta cuán consciente se siente al tener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Justo cuando su vientre comenzaba a calentarse, Sasuke crea una distancia entre ellos y tira de su brazo para darle la vuelta. Se encaran el uno al otro, él con una postura amenazante y, lo que sorprende ligeramente a ella, su Sharingan activado. Ella mantiene sus palmas sobre la mesa y levanta sus cejas en desafío. Incluso si él le gana en cuanto a altura, Sakura no retrocederá.

"Esto no es parte de la misión, Sakura. No te metas en asuntos que no sean tuyos."

Eso casi hace que ella quiera reír amargamente. Sasuke puede ser un genio y posiblemente poseer uno de los ojos más fuertes en el mundo, pero él tiende a pasar por alto los detalles que Sakura puede ver con una sola mirada.

" _Es_ asunto mío, Sasuke-kun," ella empieza, internamente disfrutando cómo su rostro se tensa gradualmente con sus palabras. "Has olvidado que soy la líder de esta misión, que es deber de un ninja médico garantizar que un shinobi no esté en peligro, y que tú eres mi compañero de equipo." Cuando él está a punto de hablar, ella lo interrumpe una vez más, "Sin mencionar que soy una de las mejores en medicina y probé sangre."

Su mente la devuelve a la fantasía de compartir su primer beso con Sasuke en una situación que es completamente diferente. La mención de sangre seguramente debe haber traído un recuerdo similar a la mente de Sasuke, mientras sus ojos se ensanchan en recuerdo de ese momento robado en Sora-ku.

"Tienes que parar," le ordena Sasuke.

"No."

Suena como un argumento infantil.

"Sakura-"

Pero luego eso sucede.

Sasuke se detiene para no hablar abruptamente, cambiando su postura intimidante a estar inclinado sobre su estómago. Él trata de evitar la tos, se tapa la boca con una mano y se aleja de Sakura. No tiene éxito, porque los esfuerzos para controlarse no logran evitar que la sangre se derrame fuera de sus labios.

Él tose en voz alta, las acciones le causan tanto daño a su cuerpo que cae de rodillas y tropieza enn el suelo, incapaz de usar una mano para cubrirse los labios y mantener el equilibrio de la parte superior de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura ve un pequeño charco de sangre crecer en las baldosas blancas y reacciona de inmediato. Su intención al ver a Sasuke tener un ataque para tomar notas sobre sus síntomas es arrojado por la ventana. Ella levanta a su antiguo compañero de equipo, que todavía está tosiendo incontrolablemente, desde el suelo y lo sienta sobre la mesa. Luego empuja su torso hacia abajo para que él esté acostado sobre su espalda, y forma sellos en sus manos para comenzar su análisis. Sí, ella está haciendo esto sin el consentimiento de Sasuke (que está rompiendo uno de los códigos de ética más importantes en su campo) y probablemente mostrará su ira una vez que haya terminado. Pero ese es el aspecto menos importante. Sasuke es su compañero de equipo, su amigo, el hombre que ama. En este punto, ella ya no puede ser un espectador.

Su chakra verde se cierne sobre su cuello y lo elimina de la sangre que está saturando el acceso de aire de los pulmones de Sasuke. Ella manipula el líquido rojo con precisión y cuidado, moviéndolo hacia los pulmones mientras escucha que la respiración de su antiguo compañero vuelve a la normalidad. Sakura examina su laringe y esófago, y los encuentra alejados de cualquier veneno o virus invasivo.

Ella le quita la camisa negra de manga larga para ver si tiene hematomas externos que podría haber pasado por alto. Sin embargo, una vez que llega a su tráquea, sus manos descubren un entorno maligno debajo de su piel que está completamente oculto al ojo normal.

Sakura revisa todos sus puntos de chakra, desde su cabeza hasta sus extremidades y órganos internos. Las partes más alejadas de su pecho tienen un cambio mínimo en su composición. Cuando Sakura mueve sus manos de regreso a los pulmones de Sasuke, ella siente cómo el característico chakra de él se corrompe. Sus ojos se ensanchan en estado de shock después de ser testigos de cómo el chakra maligno crece progresivamente dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Es como si su chakra se estuviera volviendo impuro, invadiendo lentamente el resto de sus caminos, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente debido a que el epicentro del chakra estaba sobre su pecho.

Sin embargo, hay mucho más que eso. Sakura rápidamente recuerda su viaje hasta ahora y la preferencia de Sasuke por caminar en la carretera más que saltar entre árboles o usar su Rinnegan para transportarlos a diferentes destinos. Ella mira hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, su pecho descubierto se eleva sin parar mientras que gemidos bajos y silenciosos escapan de sus labios manchados de sangre y sus párpados están medio cerrados. El ataque de tos tiene un alto costo en su cuerpo.

Claramente, concluye Sakura, dado que el chakra invasivo está cerrando gradualmente los caminos de chakra, evita que su sistema inmune funcione correctamente. En este punto, señala mentalmente, Sasuke no puede realizar un jutsu básico debido al estrés que eso causa; varios de sus puntos de chakra son inaccesibles.

Ella jadea, la verdad que temía recae sobre ella. Sasuke tiene una condición que ella no sabe cómo tratar.

Él no está muerto todavía. Aún hay esperanza. Ella solo necesita encontrar una cura. Sakura no es la discípulo de Tsunade por nada. Ella pudo sanar a miles de shinobi durante la guerra. ¡Diablos, ella incluso liberó su _sello_ y fue promovida en su categoría!

"No puedes ocultarlo más," ella dice con voz temblorosa.

Es entonces cuando ella se da cuenta de que mientras la cara de Sasuke está cubierta de su propia sangre y bilis, sus ojos verdes están dejando caer lágrimas gruesas y amargas. Ella ha sanado a muchos de sus amigos antes, y durante la guerra pensó que había perdido a Naruto por un momento. Pero la respiración pesada y difícil de Sasuke la asusta más.

Ella deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sin importarle que su sangre manche su cara y que está rompiendo miles de reglas de shinobis y medic ninja. Este es su Sasuke, por quien ella luchó tan duro para traerlo de la oscuridad. Él ha recorrido un largo camino en sus diecinueve años y es el único superviviente de los Uchiha. Esta es la persona que ella ha amado toda su vida, quien finalmente está dejando que otros entren en su vida sin el temor de perderlos, aunque ahora ella es la que tiene miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Los sollozos erráticos de Sakura expresan la angustia que siente en ese momento. Incluso después de todos sus años de entrenamiento, de todos los estudios que ha tenido, de la guerra que sobrevivió, ella aún necesita encontrar más respuestas para salvar el amor de su vida. Su corazón nunca lo ha abandonado a pesar de sus años de sufrimiento. Ella lo ama tanto que no tiene sentido en su mente. Ni siquiera puede imaginar si alguna otra mujer ha amado a un hombre como ella lo hace.

"Lo sé," confiesa Sasuke con dificultad.

Los dedos de Sasuke se pierden en su cabello rosado. Le acarician la cabeza lentamente. Su mano viaja desde la raíz hasta las puntas, intentando sin éxito desenredar el desastre causado por su pérdida de control. Ella no mueve la cabeza de su pecho ni los brazos de su torso, conservando el pequeño toque que él le da, porque él no es de los que comienza el contacto físico. Una pequeña parte de ella fantasea con que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella finalmente tocó su corazón.

"Sigue siendo asunto mío, Sasuke-kun. Ya sabes eso."

Ella levanta su cabeza, su mano todavía la acaricia. Ella piensa en el trauma psicológico que Sasuke debe soportar. A él se le han dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida hace dos años cuando Naruto finalmente le metió sentido en la cabeza, y ahora puede que él ni siquiera llegue a los veinte. Los shinobi mueren jóvenes, sí, pero estos son tiempos de paz y es injusto para Sasuke perder su batalla final contra una enfermedad desconocida.

Sakura toma un algodón y lo sumerge en alcohol y luego lo usa para limpiar la sangre de su cara. El ojo derecho de Sasuke ha vuelto a su color ónix. Una vez que termina, ellos se acercan cada vez más hasta que Sakura coloca su cara sobre la de él. Ella planta sus labios sobre los suyos. No es más que un pequeño beso, otro acto egoísta para intentar recuperar el control de sí misma. Sasuke aún se ve afectado por la tos, aunque su respiración vuelve a ser normal.

Ella está a punto de alejarse de Sasuke cuando él toma su cabeza y dirige sus labios hacia los de ella.

Sus ojos se cierran. La mano de él deja su cabeza una vez más para así poder sentarse. Sakura deja que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de su torso, encontrándolo más cómodo. Sus manos se enganchan en los hombros de Sasuke mientras él le acaricia la espalda. Ella imagina que su faltante mano izquierda le toca en otros lugares, cómo se sentirían sus dedos debajo de su ropa. Eso se vuelve realidad muy pronto, cuando su columna vertebral se arquea mientras la manos derecha de él se mete debajo de su camisa roja sin mangas y comienza a recorrer hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El sabor de la sangre ya se ha ido de su boca y Sakura finalmente puede degustar el sabor natural de Sasuke. Está hecho de fuego y madera quemada, enviando electricidad a sus brazos y subiendo por sus piernas. Ella puede encontrar los indicios de hierbas frescas, recordando cómo él no es un fanático de los dulces y prefiere su comida casera, sin ningún tipo de azúcar artificial y con una mezcla de especias.

Los músculos de su espalda aún se notan bajo el toque de ella. Los dedos de Sakura recorren a través de cicatrices desiguales que conquistan su piel, al igual que lo hacen con la de ella. Las puntas de sus dedos son reemplazadas por las uñas que clavan en su piel cuando la boca de él viaja por su mandíbula y su cuello. Ella puede escuchar su propio pulso, justo en el mismo lugar donde la boca de Sasuke está prestando atención. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, lo que le permite a él un mayor acceso a la curva donde sus terminaciones nerviosas se conectan con otras partes de su cuerpo. La lengua de Sasuke es como fuego que enardece un vasto campo, y ella desea que arda cada centímetro de su sensible piel.

Ella recuerda las interminables noches que pasó pensando en sentir la piel desnuda de Sasuke, si era tan cálida como la de ella, o si él tenía un lugar especial al que le gustara le prestara atención. Ella recuerda la primera vez que Ino habló sobre este tipo de sentimiento, cuándo Hinata describió su propia experiencia, y Sakura fantaseó cuándo el de ella llegará.

Pero Sakura sabe que no puede suceder ahora. No están en condiciones de experimentar eso. Al menos no todavía.

"Sasuke-kun," ella se las arregla para gimotear.

Se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él. Sakura retrocede un paso para poner distancia, y casi pierde el equilibrio sintiéndose mareada. Su respiración es pesada, la parte posterior de su cuello y cada fibra de la piel que Sasuke tocó están ardiendo. Ella se enfoca en su ex compañero de equipo, que se ve más sonrojado y vulnerable que antes, pero debido a las mismas razones que ella.

Sakura tiene que evitar sus ojos; si ella pasa demasiado tiempo mirando a Sasuke, sabe que la tentación pronto seguirá.

"Necesitas descansar."

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa visiblemente, pero él no expresa ningún rechazo a su orden. En cambio, se levanta de la mesa, se pone su camisa de manga larga y se dirige hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

"Hablaré con Orochimaru," él dice antes de desaparecer en el oscuro corredor de la guarida.

Sus rodillas ceden en ese punto, dejando a Sakura en el suelo. De repente, se siente agotada después de esa montaña rusa emocional. Atraer a Sasuke al laboratorio para obtener su muestra de sangre era su plan principal. Sin embargo, no se suponía que presenciara cómo su condición lo afecta hasta más tarde en su examen. Mucho menos permitiéndose perderse en sus propios deseos, comprometiendo su trabajo médico.

Sakura tiene que reorganizar mentalmente su plan de acción. Por más macabro que parezca, tener a Sasuke experimentado un ataque de tos en su laboratorio es ventajoso para su proyecto de investigación. Significa que ya no necesita pedirle una muestra. Ella toma una placa de Petri de uno de los estantes del laboratorio, un par de guantes de látex y un bastoncillo de algodón. Después de limpiarse las manos, se pone los guantes y toma una muestra del pequeño charco de sangre que creó Sasuke en el piso.

Ella lo acerca a sus ojos, observando su tono más oscuro en comparación con la sangre que manchó la mesa. Confirma su creencia de que la condición de Sasuke proviene principalmente del área de su pecho.

Esto será suficiente para comenzar su examen, y con suerte para encontrar una cura.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan mientras la habitación a su alrededor gira y se transforma en un entorno diferente. Indra lanza un genjutsu a su alrededor, eso está claro. Sin embargo, no es un ataque hostil. Más bien se siente como un flashback en su mente. Ella está desorientada al principio, pero luego reconoce la arena blanca y las olas del océano que decoran este paisaje. Es la misma playa de hace unos momentos, retratada en un tiempo diferente.

La mano de Indra la toma por el hombro, y ella se sorprende al ver que el hombre que la invitó a ver esos recuerdos está a su lado. Él asiente, diciéndole que centre su atención en la escena que se desarrolla.

Delante de ellos, hay una Indra idéntico caminando con los pies descalzos sobre la arena, dejando que las olas que vienen y van le moje con un ritmo sereno. Aunque parece tener la misma edad que el Indra que se encuentra al lado de Sakura, su vestimenta es diferente. Él usa una larga capa marrón con un delgado lazo azul atada alrededor de su cintura. Su largo cabello oscuro está mostrado con un solo mechón en cada lado de la cara, mientras que el resto del cabello está atado en la parte posterior. Hay un saco recargado en su bolso, una señal para Sakura de que él está en medio de sus viajes. Este Indra no lleva armas visibles, aunque ella puede adivinar que él está escondiendo un pequeño kunai debajo de su capa en caso de que encuentre un enemigo.

Sus ojos están fijos en la figura parada a una pequeña distancia de él. Él observa a una joven doncella pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Tiene un largo cabello de color rosa que pasa de su cintura, ella viste una túnica blanca de las mejores sedas que Sakura haya visto. Si ella está en lo cierto, la túnica de seda blanca es similar al tipo de ropa interior que los miembros de la nobleza usan debajo de tantas capas de tela. Sus pies descalzos le dan la bienvenida a las suaves olas entrantes, que cambian de color con la gradiente del ocaso. Ella mueve un mechón rosa fuera de la cara la cual revela a su espectador y a Sakura.

La cara que se escondía detrás del largo cabello es exactamente como la de ella. La joven doncella tiene la misma nariz puntiaguda, los mismos ojos de suave verde y la mandíbula femenina. Sin embargo, sus cejas son cortas como las de Indra, evidencia de su nobleza. Su piel está pintada de blanco, mientras que sus labios tienen un color rojo intenso. Sakura aún recuerda haber visto esa misma cara en su reflejo hace un par de años, cuando era más joven y su vida como shinobi recién comenzaba.

Sakura casi cae en estado de shock. Levanta una mano hacia su mejilla, sintiendo cómo sus dedos hacen contacto con su piel. La mano de Indra en su hombro es lo único que le mantiene en equilibrio, y él le insiste a seguir viendo la escena que se desarrolla frente a ellos entre su él del pasado y la joven doncella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" su voz suena dulce y melódica, casi como si cantara al hablar. Para los oídos de Sakura, era como si estuviera escuchando la voz de un ser etéreo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, suena muy parecido a la suya.

Este parece ser su primer encuentro, y la joven doncella no parece molesta de encontrarse con un hombre extraño en el medio de una playa sin compañía.

El viento sopla, moviendo el cabello de Indra con una gracia comparable a la de ella. "Ōtsutsuki Indra."

La joven gira su cuerpo hacia Indra, coloca sus manos frente a ella y se inclina respetuosamente. "Encantado de conocerte, Ōtsutsuki Indra. Mi nombre es Kono-hana. ¿Vienes de otra tierra?"

No debe tener más de dieciséis años, aunque el maquillaje pesado oculta su verdadera edad a Sakura. Su voz no suena muy madura, y su comportamiento revela que no supera la edad de Indra.

"Así es," responde Indra.

Kono-hana sonríe sinceramente. "Vivo en ese castillo," extiende su mano con gracia, señalando hacia una gran estructura que Sakura de repente nota y reconoce.

Al final de la playa, en la cima de una montaña, se encuentra una gran estructura gris con terrazas y torres. Es el mismo castillo de la dimensión de Indra. Ella jadea al darse cuenta.

"Ven conmigo," ella invita.

"¿No tienes miedo de mí?" Indra parece estar perplejo por la personalidad acogedora de Kono-hana.

Comprensiblemente, no es frecuente que uno se encuentre con personas que están abiertas a invitar a extraños a sus hogares después de intercambiar unas pequeñas palabras.

"¿Por qué lo tendría?" Pregunta Kono-hana con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Luego se acerca a Indra y toma su mano, guiándolo hacia su castillo. "Pareces demasiado confundido para darme miedo."

Sakura quiere seguir sus pasos y ver a dónde la joven termina tomando a Indra en esta memoria, pero siente un tirón en su hombro y el paisaje frente a ella una vez más gira y se amolda a un lugar diferente. Se encuentra de nuevo en la sala de armas, con el verdadero Indra de pie delante de ella. Sus dedos dejan su frente y su Sharingan se desactiva. Él espera pacientemente a que Sakura reacomode sus pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de presenciar.

La mente de ella da vueltas en círculos, reproduciendo la memoria compartida por Indra. Es la misma que ella vio antes a través de los ojos de la joven doncella. En aquel entonces, ella no sabía que Kono-hana y ella se parecían mucho; ellas podrían ser confundidas como la misma persona. Es entonces cuando los engranes comienzan a girar en el cerebro de Sakura, haciendo clic y haciendo conexiones con este rompecabezas sin resolver.

Ella se siente aturdida por su conclusión. Kono-hana es ella, y ella es Kono-hana. Sakura nunca esperó que esto sucediera, ni siquiera pensó en ser la transmigración de una persona pasada. Mucho menos alguien como la joven doncella, quien, si Sakura acepta las palabras de Indra, es en realidad una noble princesa. Pero las similitudes son extrañas a pesar del pesado maquillaje que Kono-hana usa debido a su condición social.

Ella susurra, "su nombre era Kono-hana."

"Kono-hana Sakuyahime. Ese era tu nombre pasado," corrige Indra.

Él pasa una mano por su mejilla, atrapando las lágrimas que inconscientemente comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Indra se acerca a Sakura, hasta el punto de que tiene ella que levantar la cabeza para mantener el contacto visual con él. Ella es pequeña, sí, pero llena de fuerza y potencial para alcanzar un punto más alto que sus seres pasados. Indra la ha visto crecer, ha visto lo similar que es a su antigua Hime a pesar de sus diferentes crianzas.

Él está embelesado con sus deliciosos ojos verdes, ahogándose en esos campos de flores de cerezo y hojas de primavera. Le extraña terriblemente; mil años es mucho tiempo para esperar porque la correcta nazca de nuevo y regrese a él. Él quiere disfrutar cada momento con ella, quiere que Sakura aprenda una vez más y le a él acepte como parte de su vida.

Indra roza sus labios con los suyos con cautela. Él no quiere molestarla mientras ella todavía evalúa qué tan lejos han llegado en su encuentro. Sakura no reacciona con hostilidad, y en cambio cierra los ojos. Sus manos están relajadas a sus costados. Eso es suficiente para que Indra sepa que ella ha progresado y que le concede permiso para besar sus llenos y rosados labios.

Él repite la acción una vez más, esta vez presionando su boca completamente sobre la de ella. Él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos sostienen su rostro mientras sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas. Cuando su lengua comienza a bailar con la de ella, Indra envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura para acercarla. Él puede sentir cada fibra de la parte delantera de su cuerpo tocar la de ella, animándolo a profundizar el beso. Los brazos de ella tentativamente suben, hasta que sus manos aterrizan en la espalda de él y sus labios se mueven con el ritmo impuesto.

Él recuerda esas noches íntimas, largas y apasionadas que pasaron juntos en el pasado. La manera en la que ella hablaba antes y después de besarse, la forma en que su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes trajeron vida a su mundo confundido. Sus manos solían calmarlo, acariciarlo, tranquilizarlo de la manera más amable que a él le hacía sentir importante para alguien más allá de ser el legado de un mito. Ellos eran exóticos el uno para el otro y encontraron un lenguaje y una cultura en común en la manera en que compartieron sus días juntos. Ella era una princesa noble de un país lejano. Él era un vagabundo, un shinobi que se distanciaba del deber de su clan.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Indra ha sentido esta sensación, esta atracción gravitatoria hacia ella que anula cualquier otro sentimiento y deseo que él sintiera. Sakura, una vez más, se convierte en su centro, la fuente principal de toda su atención y tentación. Él no puede dejar ir este momento, habiéndolo esperado durante un milenio.

Y ella tampoco lo rechaza.

.

* * *

Lo siento si se fueron a traducción de google por querer saber que sucedía. Siendo sincera esta historia es algo pesada de traducir, y bien… real life stuffs and so, hum. Si alguien gusta de fairy tail hay una traducción nueva, (y otras más Sasusaku)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

El Santuario de Naka es el mismo que Sasuke recuerda. Él se aseguró de que su infraestructura no cambiara durante su ausencia, y Kakashi mantuvo su promesa de continuar el mantenimiento y el cero acceso al público. No es que Sasuke no quiera compartir la belleza del templo, simplemente no quiere que los intrusos encuentren el pasaje secreto al escondite de su familia antes de que él investigue a fondo cada una de sus rincones. Y afortunadamente, Kakashi se aseguró de que ningún individuo ingresara en el lugar a menos que fuera para despejar el polvo de las esquinas.

Él pensó que lo tenía todo cubierto antes de dejar a Konoha, pero resulta que, según su antiguo maestro, se suponía que el altar lo conduciría a más secretos sobre el pasado de su clan, y por extensión, más secretos sobre Indra. Es irónico, reflexiona Sasuke, cómo dejó el pueblo por segunda vez para encontrar respuestas que estaban a pasos de su antiguo hogar.

Un flashback del tiempo que pasó hablando con Sakura sobre los secretos del escondite de su familia invade su mente. Él todavía puede sentir su toque en su piel, apretando el corazón que él nunca supo que tenía en su pecho. Aparta esos pensamientos para un análisis posterior, priorizando el presente.

Sasuke mueve sus dedos protésicos, habiendo adquirido la nueva costumbre de estirarlos en momentos aleatorios. Ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo— cuatro días para ser exactos— recuperándose en el hospital por orden estricta de Tsunade. La antigua Hokage se aseguró de que su habitación fuera monitoreada constantemente por un ninja de alto rango mientras ella no estaba cerca. Ahora Sasuke sabe dónde Sakura desarrolló ese lado intimidante; su maestra nunca olvidó añadir una pequeña amenaza antes de salir de la habitación en el hospital por si él decidía escapar de la ventana.

Su respiración es mucho más pausada ahora, también. Tsunade debe haber recibido la lista correcta de ingredientes de Orochimaru para obtener la misma inyección. Puede que él nunca lo admita, pero los cinco días de descanso recargaron sus energías y le dieron tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a su nuevo brazo izquierdo, así como para recuperarse parcialmente de los ataques de tos.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad pica su piel. Cinco días es casi una semana. Una semana con Sakura perdida, y sus esperanzas están decayendo lentamente junto con su pesado corazón. En este punto, Sasuke recuerda vívidamente las palabras de Kakashi antes de que él y Sakura se embarcaran en esta misión. Él tendría que enfrentar mucho más que a Naruto si algo le sucediera a ella.

Por supuesto, él tendría mucho más que enfrentar. Tendría que enfrentarse a sí mismo, su fracaso recurrente de mantener seguros a aquellos que le importan. Sasuke enfrentaría el peso de su pasado, lo cual puede aplastarlo con cada recordatorio de que perder a quienes son importantes para él es mucho más común que estar cerca de ellos. Él nunca ha querido admitirlo, pero Sakura le dio esa sensación que una vez anhelaba bajo su objetivo de venganza y fue cruelmente arrancado de él cuando Indra se llevó a Sakura.

El torii del santuario, adornado con el uchiwa de su clan, da la bienvenida a la entrada, lo que permite a su visitante trascender de lo profano a lo sagrado. Sasuke toma pasos lentos por las escaleras que conducen a la entrada principal del Santuario Naka. A pesar de que es de noche, el área principal está iluminada por la luna, que muestra los rojos y blancos vibrantes del abanico Uchiha

Konoha en la noche, una vez más, mantiene sus secretos ocultos en la oscuridad.

Sasuke pasa frente a la estación de oración, deslizando la puerta de madera con su mano izquierda mientras su derecha descansa sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Se encuentra en la misma habitación vacía que visitó en el pasado, que oculta la entrada a la guarida de su familia. Sus pasos son el único sonido en el silencio ensordecedor. El olor a madera está ligeramente mezclado con una sensación de abandono, evidencia de que nadie ha estado dentro del Santuario Naka en mucho tiempo. Sus paredes están adornadas con pinturas antiguas de las hazañas de sus antepasados, desde murales de guerreros Uchiha hasta líderes de clanes y leyendas.

Él no les presta mucha atención, porque es en ese momento que siente la llegada de compañía.

"Sasuke."

Tan rápido como el viento en sí, su singular chakra es la única además de la de Sakura y Kakashi a la que él prestaría atención. Sasuke se da vuelta, desviando la mirada del vacío salón principal hacia la persona que está detrás de él.

"Naruto."

Su mejor amigo lleva un haori naranja encima de su atuendo habitual, una chaqueta naranja y negra con pantalones simples. El cabello rubio de Naruto es mucho más corto que hace un par de años, y el destello de un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo llama su atención. Es casi como la última vez que se vieron la noche antes de que Sasuke emprendiera esta desafortunada aventura.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pueda decir algo, él siente una fuerza poderosa empujándolo hasta que su espalda golpea la pared, rompiéndola, y un par de manos dispares—una real, una falsa como la suya— agarran el cuello de su capa.

El modo Sage de Naruto ya está activado.

"¡¿Dónde diablos está Sakura-chan?!"

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a Naruto tan enojado con él. Antes, cuando tenían diecisiete años y aún luchaban, Sasuke trató de provocar a su mejor amigo hasta que la ira se desangrara de sus poros. Pero nunca obtuvo el mismo resultado que ahora. Naruto nunca ha dirigido tanta ira hacia Sasuke como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, su postura completamente amenazante. Él conoce el énfasis que su mejor amigo tiene en las amistades y la familia, especialmente cuando se trata de Sakura.

Pero Sasuke no tiene tiempo para volver a visitar los viejos recuerdos cuando esas emociones oscuras dirigieron su vida. Él tiene que salvar a Sakura, y a este ritmo, Naruto solo lo está frenando.

Empuja las manos de Naruto fuera de su cuello, enviándolo hacia la pared opuesta y causando una grieta similar. El ceño fruncido de Naruto lleva la mirada hacia la extremidad artificial que se une al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke. Su mandíbula pierde un poco de tensión, pero no ha perdido su actitud hostil.

"Así que Kakashi-sensei estaba diciendo la verdad," dice. "Tienes tu brazo artificial porque lo jodiste y la perdiste a ella."

La mano derecha de Sasuke regresa a la empuñadura de su espada. "No tengo tiempo para esto, Naruto. Tengo que irme."

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Indra?"

Las palabras de Naruto le impiden caminar hacia la entrada secreta. "Indra la capturó sin razón alguna."

Sasuke siente su mandíbula temblar después de decir esas palabras. Ya no le molesta mostrar debilidad frente a Naruto; han pasado lo suficiente juntos para mirar más allá de esos detalles. Sin embargo, todavía no está acostumbrado a demostrar sus sentimientos de esta manera, especialmente frente a la persona que puede leerlo como un libro abierto y puede llegar a conclusiones que su mente aún no ha encontrado.

"Por Dios, Sasuke, realmente debes haberlo jodido si un tipo muerto captura a Sakura," el tono sarcástico de Naruto se mete bajo su piel.

Sasuke sabe que está desperdiciando preciosos segundos, pero simplemente no puede dejar que ese comentario se desvanezca. Él desaparece rápidamente y aparece frente a Naruto con su espada apenas tocando la piel de la garganta de su mejor amigo. Sí, cuando se trata de Sakura, Naruto logra sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas más rápido que cuando peleaban por el mundo.

"No sé si podré vivir sin ella por mucho tiempo," sisea Sasuke, las palabras ponen un gran peso en su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La incredulidad de Naruto hace que Sasuke se cuestione cómo pudo vencer a todos esos enemigos y _luego_ casarse. El dobe, a pesar de sus poderes exorbitantes como los de Sasuke, todavía tiene la misma cabeza dura que antes. Los ojos anaranjados de Naruto, con unas pupilas negras horizontales atravesando por el medio, viajan a su pecho y luego se ensanchan en estado de shock.

"Oh, ya veo. Quiero decir, _realmente_ puedo verlo, Sasuke," dice. "Tu chakra es-"

"Sí."

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Ahora no."

Eso debería marcar el final de su conversación, concluye Sasuke. Explicar cómo y por qué está en este estado obstaculiza sus posibilidades de recuperar a Sakura. Todo lo que Naruto está haciendo ahora es aumentar la distancia entre él y su compañera de equipo.

 _Tienes que irte de aquí,_ es lo que él dice con la mirada que lanza.

Él se dirige hacia la séptima estera de tatami en el extremo derecho sin mirar a su mejor amigo. El tiempo no debe desperdiciarse cuando su compañera de equipo está en peligro, especialmente si es por culpa de Sasuke.

Él se arrodilla, listo para quitar la estera y revelar el pasadizo secreto. Eso es, hasta que ve a Naruto agachado al otro lado de la alfombra y colocando sus manos sobre ella, imitando los movimientos de Sasuke. Sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Te ayudo, idiota. Sakura-chan es mi compañera de equipo también. Y si estás tratando de recuperarla, será mejor que esté ahí para asegurarme de que no hagas algo estúpido. Además, tengo una deuda que debo pagar."

¿Desde cuándo es que Naruto es el que corrige su propia imprudencia? La última vez que Sasuke revisó, su mejor amigo fue lo opuesto a equilibrado. El matrimonio debe haber cambiado algo en él.

"Naruto, necesito tu ayuda con ese portal."

Sasuke se pregunta de cuánto se habría salvado si su mejor amigo lo hubiera acompañado en esta misión en lugar de Sakura. Ella todavía estaría en Konoha, a salvo detrás de las grandes puertas, ocupándose de sus asuntos de kunoichi de alto rango y preparándose para tomar a su nuevo equipo genin.

"¿Qué portal?"

Esta es la primera vez que Naruto está en la habitación secreta de los Uchiha. Sus ojos observan las paredes de hormigón gris, decoradas con la figura mística de un hombre que se parece demasiado al viejo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Naruto arrugó la nariz, reconociendo algunos de los rasgos en la misma cara del hombre pintado en la pared con otra persona que una vez recordaba haber visto.

Sasuke se para frente a una gran y antigua tableta de piedra, entre dos llamas en el suelo y dos símbolos de su clan en la pared. La forma en que está vestido— una capa negra sobre su camisa negra de manga larga y sus pantalones ninja— parece estar acorde con el antiguo y formal tema del escondite de los Uchiha. Naruto se siente físicamente fuera de lugar, aunque sabe que su mejor amigo no debería hacer eso solo.

No, esto podría matarlo. No es como si Naruto nunca notara las miradas que Sasuke lanzó hacia Sakura durante su corta estadía en Konoha. Simplemente él no quería decir algo en aquel momento, demasiado temeroso de que el pequeño hilo de esperanza que se había formado entre ellos se rompiera con algo así. Ahora, sin embargo, Naruto puede confirmar por completo su sospecha de un sentimiento del que Sasuke todavía no se ha enterado.

O eso piensa él.

"Sasuke, ¿de qué portal estás hablando?" Naruto se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, la impaciencia ya invade su mente.

"Silencio, necesito concentrarme."

"Bien, bien." Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la barbilla apoyada en la mano artificial y los labios formando un puchero. Su mejor amigo sigue siendo el mismo bastardo taciturno de siempre.

Sasuke coloca un índice y un dedo medio delante de su cara y cierra los ojos en concentración. No ha usado su dōjutsu desde hace un tiempo, y confiesa dudar cuando sus ojos cambian. La inyección que Tsunade le proporcionó ayudó a estabilizar su cuerpo físico, pero Sasuke todavía no está seguro de cuáles son sus límites en este momento. El tiempo se está agotando, seguro, y cada medida debe tomarse con detalle.

Él piensa en Sakura. Él piensa en el tipo de peligro en el que ella se encuentra ahora, en un lugar extraño y extranjero. Un lugar al que él aún está tratando de descubrir cómo llegar.

Pero Kakashi tiene razón. El Santuario de Naka le ha dado respuestas del pasado, y se sabe que la gran lápida de piedra que tiene delante guarda los secretos detrás de su dōjutsu, de Madara y de la historia de Kaguya. Esto último implica que, debido al descenso de los Uchiha ante la Diosa Conejo, debe haber información sobre la vida de Indra.

Cuando el momento es adecuado, Sasuke nuevamente abre los ojos. Su ojo izquierdo el Rinnegan, mientras que el otro muestra su Mangekyō Sharingan girando. Las escrituras grabadas en la lápida de piedra se vuelven más claras para su visión, y él recorre con la vista los símbolos en un intento de encontrar información sobre su antepasado.

Siente la habitación girando a su alrededor, pero mantiene los pies firmes en el suelo mientras lee la tableta. Se vuelve más difícil cuanto más él trata de leer, su mente decidida a encontrar palabras clave.

Sasuke no se da cuenta cuando sus rodillas tocan el suelo frío, sus manos lo sostienen mientras está sin aliento.

"¿Qué pasó?" Naruto coloca una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Viste algo?"

Él lucha: "No, es demasiado agotador para mi cuerpo... necesito..."

"Necesitas evaluar tus decisiones antes de intentarlo de nuevo, Uchiha Sasuke," dice una extraña voz desde atrás.

* * *

.

 **Antes**

Sasuke se acuesta en su cama vieja. Han pasado años desde que sintió el mismo colchón, el mismo que nunca fue capaz de darle una buena noche de descanso. Durante su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Sasuke no puede recordar un momento en que cerró los ojos y no se despertó con pesadillas de Itachi. Era eso o no poder dormir adecuadamente, dando vueltas y vueltas, recordándose a sí mismo sus objetivos, lejos de las personas que le daban consuelo.

Él yace de espaldas, la tenue luz en el techo sigue siendo la misma. La pequeña habitación no tiene nada de su posesión, solo una cama vieja, una vieja mesilla de noche y paredes frías talladas en el suelo. Siente que la aguja entra por una vena en su brazo derecho, inspira profundamente mientras su punta afilada se clava en su piel hasta que se conecta con su sangre.

Él toma otra respiración profunda, tratando de acostumbrarse al IV. Los tubos que se conectan a la aguja conducen a diferentes bolsas. Sus ojos viajan desde su brazo hasta la percha donde se encuentran todas las bolsas de plástico selladas. Hasta ahora, solo hay dos: una casi llena con un líquido transparente y otro más pequeño que recoge una muestra de su sangre.

Es casi como si el destino se estuviera riendo de su cara. Aquí está él, recostado en un lugar en el que nunca confió plenamente, siendo atendido por una de las pocas personas que realmente le da consuelo. Toda esta situación es un oxímoron, una imagen que no tiene sentido en su cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado que volvería aquí, y mucho menos con la persona que le suplicó unirse a él en estos escondites hace tantos años atrás.

Sasuke escucha el rayado de un bolígrafo sobre papel. Se gira para mirar a Sakura, que lleva una bata de laboratorio blanca, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y con toda su concentración en las notas que toma. Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente, lee las notas que acaba de escribir y luego revisa la bolsa de sangre antes de regresar a sus notas. El silencio que se establece entre ellos solo se interrumpe por el sonido constante del monitor de frecuencia cardíaca.

"Es suficiente muestra de sangre," dice finalmente Sakura, separando uno de los tubos de la aguja. Toma cuidadosamente la bolsa roja más pequeña y rápidamente revisa la transparente. "Quédate aquí. Solo tengo que ir al laboratorio."

Ella aprieta ligeramente la mano derecha de Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta. "No tardaré mucho."

Sí, ella le da la sensación de confort que Sasuke ha anhelado por desde hace tiempo.

La sonrisa que Sakura le envía a Sasuke desaparece después de que ella sale de su antigua habitación. Ella sostiene la muestra de sangre y su cuaderno apretadamente contra su pecho, en un esfuerzo por desacelerar los latidos de su corazón y su temblorosa mandíbula. Ella sabe que debe ser objetiva con sus pacientes, pero dejar a Sasuke solo la pone en pequeños ataques de pánico porque no le está vigilando. Si algo sucediera mientras ella está ausente, no se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Sakura aún se está acostumbrando al escondite de Orochimaru. A pesar de que evita a la serpiente Sannin tanto como sea posible, Sakura no puede negar su necesidad de ayuda cuando se trata de encontrar ciertas herramientas en su laboratorio. El escondite es uno de los más pequeños, todos los laberintos subterráneos principales han sido destruidos después del final de la guerra para facilitar el control sobre Oto. Orochimaru está corto de algunos materiales, pero Sakura ha trabajado con menos que esto en el pasado y no se molesta con los recursos limitados. De ahí que Sasuke esté actualmente hospitalizado en su habitación y ella tenga que caminar de ida y vuelta entre él y el laboratorio. También es eso del por qué ella tomó una muestra de sangre de una bolsa transparente y no del tubo habitual.

Una vez que ingresa al laboratorio, Sakura se coloca un par de guantes de látex y pone sus manos a trabajar. Saca una pequeña cantidad de sangre de la bolsa y la coloca en otra placa de Petri, un intento similar de lo que había hecho anteriormente. La placa de Petri pasa bajo un microscopio y ella ajusta la lupa hasta que pueda ver las células rojas y blancas.

Esta es la parte más tediosa de su investigación. Ella tiene que analizar continuamente, para observar cómo, bajo un microscopio, las células rojas y blancas gradualmente se vuelven negras, invadiendo todos los componentes de la muestra de sangre de Sasuke hasta que se vuelve más oscuro y oscuro. La muestra tarda veinte minutos en volverse negra, una señal de que se está convirtiendo mucho más rápido que la última vez que Sakura miró bajo el microscopio. Cuando ellos llegaron por primera vez, el tiempo de transformación fue de veintitrés minutos.

Es una enfermedad en crecimiento, que proviene de un chakra invasivo y afecta las células sanguíneas. Ella anota ese pensamiento en su cuaderno antes de que lo olvide.

"¿Algo nuevo?"

Sakura mira hacia arriba desde sus notas a la entrada del laboratorio. Karin se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y su atención en la mesa del laboratorio.

La pelirroja llegó a la guarida un día después que ellos. Karin había estado recopilando información para Orochimaru en las aldeas vecinas, y Sakura supone que era sobre Indra. Ella inmediatamente notó la condición de Sasuke y cuando Sakura le pidió ayuda en el laboratorio, Karin dudó al principio. Sakura no presionó para pedir ayuda, pero finalmente Karin comenzó a pasar por el laboratorio para ofrecer una idea o dos. En los últimos cinco días, las dos jóvenes habían entrado en conversaciones aquí y allá.

Cinco días, ella repite mentalmente. Es el tiempo más largo que ella y Sasuke se han quedado en un lugar durante este viaje, principalmente debido a su extraña condición. Orochimaru no ha compartido ninguna información sobre Indra, lo que hace que Sasuke esté inquieto. Parece que todavía está recopilando datos, esperando hasta que sea el momento adecuado para informar a su antiguo alumno sobre el paradero de Indra.

Sakura se pregunta cuánto tiempo más va a pasar hasta que puedan estar en camino (o hasta que Sasuke tenga que ser llevado a Konoha como paciente de emergencia, agrega como un post pensamiento).

"Echa un vistazo a esto," le dice a Karin que mire a través del microscopio. "Las células sanguíneas se están volviendo negras gradualmente, y el ritmo que pasa también se ha acortado. Esta es una condición que nunca he encontrado," Sakura agrega como siempre, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Karin. Mostrar falta de conocimiento en su campo puede ser visto como un signo de debilidad, pero Sakura aprendió hace mucho tiempo que es normal no saber todo.

La medicina es un tema complejo y vasto, después de todo.

Puede que Karin no sea ninja médico como Sakura, pero sus capacidades de sensor de chakra y sus técnicas de curación pueden ofrecer suficiente información en su investigación.

"He visto esto suceder antes," La pelirroja se sube las gafas a la nariz después de que deja de mirar a través de la lente. "Dame un segundo."

Ella sale del laboratorio y regresa cinco minutos más tarde, con una carpeta de roja en sus brazos. Karin toma asiento frente a Sakura, coloca la carpeta frente a la kunoichi de Konoha y la abre. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandan ante la información frente a ella.

La imagen de Uchiha Itachi le devuelve la mirada, su información personal está escrita en la primera página de su archivo.

"Orochimaru-sama mantuvo registros de todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Itachi, debido a su Sharingan, tenía uno de los archivos más extensos," explica Karin, pasando las páginas hasta que llega a la correcta. "Aquí está. Lee este parte."

Sakura mueve sus ojos a través del párrafo que el dedo de Karin señala. Destaca las partes importantes, buscando conexiones entre los datos recopilados de Orochimaru y las notas escritas en su cuaderno.

"¿Por qué no me mostraste esto antes, Karin?" Sakura pregunta, levantando sus ojos de las palabras impresas y mirando directamente a Karin.

La pelirroja se arrastra en su asiento, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza de una manera que a Sakura le recuerda a otro Uzumaki cuando se siente incómodo. "Lo olvidé," Karin murmura es mentira.

Sakura conoce el tipo de trauma que dejó Sasuke en su otra compañera de equipo. Él le había hecho algo similar a ella, pero nunca al punto de perder la vida. Ella comprende la vacilación de Karin para ayudarla en esto, para hacer algo relacionado con un hombre que la ignoró por completo después de que terminó con Taka. Si Sakura hubiera sido la única que se hubiera quedado afuera, también habría tenido que pensar dos veces antes de ayudar a Sasuke, incluso si le amaba tanto como lo hace ahora.

Ella solo acepta la excusa de Karin, no queriendo presionar más en eso. Ya no tienen dieciséis años, y su compañero de equipo aún puede tener la oportunidad de vencer esta enfermedad. Los ojos de Sakura eligen terminar de leer el extracto.

"Comparten los mismos síntomas," concluye finalmente. "Ataques de tos al azar, pulmones afectados, dolores en el pecho."

"Parece ser un trastorno autoinmune," agrega Karin.

"Pero Itachi no murió por esta enfermedad. Debe haber permanecido vivo de alguna manera antes de dejar que Sasuke lo mate."

Karin levanta su ceja divertida. Ella pasa a la siguiente página. "Creo que encontrarás la respuesta a eso aquí."

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sakura está en trance. Sus pies no están tocando el suelo, sus manos no tienen el sentido del tacto, está flotando en medio de todo.

Lo único que su mente registra es el par de labios que se mueven contra los de ella. Son labios atractivos, cálidos y delgados. Los que besó hace tantos siglos, que ella recuerda tan bien. Siente un par de manos grandes que sostienen firmemente la parte baja de su espalda, acercándola a un torso imponente y fuerte. Siente cómo su rostro se inclina hacia un lado, dejando que esos labios se profundicen sobre los de ella.

Ella podría ver el mundo desmoronarse y no importarle si Indra la besa así. Sakura recuerda ese mismo sentimiento de hace muchos años atrás, cuando el mundo en realidad se había derrumbado y todo lo que les quedaban era el uno al otro. Su cuerpo reacciona a la forma en que él le toca, reconectando las sensaciones pasadas al presente.

Presente, su mente hace _click_.

Esto es ahora.

La sensación que tiene es... del pasado. Indra es del pasado. Sakura, ella es del presente. _Ahora_ ella es del presente.

Y esto, esto es solo...

" _¡Detente!"_

Sakura lo empuja del pecho, e Indra vuela a la pared opuesta por la magnitud de su fuerza. Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, el pecho agitado. No tiene ningún sentido, cómo está empezando a sentir todas estas cosas que estuvieron ocultas en ella durante tanto tiempo. La memoria de Indra se filtra lentamente en su mente, conectando con los pensamientos lejanos que tuvo en vidas pasadas.

No tiene sentido que ella disfrutara ese beso, tampoco.

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!" ella está gritando en este punto. "¡No soy tu antiguo amor, Indra!"

No convencida-

En negación.

"Lo eres," él responde y se limpia la boca con la parte posterior de la manga, que se tiñe de rojo. "Incluso si pasan otros mil años, aun lo serás."

Con sangre. Oh, Kami, si él sangra significa que está realmente vivo y que Sakura no está encontrando un viejo recuerdo. Significa que todo esto entre ellos ha sido real desde el momento en que la capturó, y que podría pasar de nuevo.

Y él confiesa nuevamente, incluso después de otros mil años. Todo es demasiado real para Sakura, para que Indra confirme lo que ella ha sospechado en los últimos momentos. De alguna manera, en el fondo, ella sabe que lo que Indra dice es verdad. Ella recuerda su primer encuentro, su primera vez juntos, sus conversaciones de todas esas vidas atrás. Ella recuerda la forma en que solía decir su nombre en diferentes volúmenes con muchos significados.

"Indra, estás viviendo en el pasado," su confusión intenta razonar. "Joder, ¿por qué estás vivo? ¡Has estado muerto durante miles de años, has reencarnado como yo! Por qué-"

Ella cae de rodillas. Las lágrimas ya están rodando por sus mejillas, cada una recordándole la vida que ella había construido en Konoha desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. El amor que tenía, las amistades que atesoraba, la pasión que desarrollaba. Es como si su vida pasada y su actual se fusionara, sus recuerdos ya no se mezclan sino que se categorizan en lo que ella recuerda y lo que ha vivido en los últimos veinte años.

Sakura sabe quién es ella. Ella sabe del gran peso llevado en sus hombros durante más de mil años. El pasado no puede cambiar, pero las decisiones que ha tomado en esta vida actual deberían haber sido suficientes para mantenerla feliz, ¿no es así?

"¿Por qué vuelves ahora?" Sakura llora. "¿Por qué quieres que yo regrese en esta vida?"

Ella pensó que lo tenía todo resuelto hasta que él apareció. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar el amor, a aceptar su carrera y su papel en la aldea. En tiempos de paz como este, la vida de Sakura no debería haber sido interrumpida con un giro como este. ¡Ella trabajó duro para obtener su felicidad, maldita sea!

La voz de Indra suena cerca de su oído cuando habla. "Sakura, hay muchas preguntas que serán respondidas una vez que te tranquilices y descanses por un momento."

Él dejó que sus instintos invadieran su conciencia, y el resultado le mira con ojos perplejos. Aunque Indra disfrutó el finalmente besar a su amor perdido, sabe que debió haber sido demasiado temprano para que Sakura lo experimente. Él no quiere molestarla más que esto, y tiene que volver al enfoque suave. El tiempo ha pasado, él se recuerda, y cada segundo los acercará. Él repite las mismas palabras en su mente como un mantra.

 _Pequeños pasos, pequeños pasos, pequeños pasos._

"¿Lo prometes?"

Pero la forma en que ella mueve los labios cuando habla, o la forma en que su posición actual la hace significativamente vulnerable, le invita a probarla una vez más. Indra aprieta sus manos en puños, luchando contra su deseo.

Habrá otro momento.

"Lo prometo."

 _Estaremos juntos, por fin._

 _._

* * *

Quiero traducir una increible historia, pero mi compita-chan me dice que primero termine esta |(￣3￣)|

Así que las actualizaciones serán seguidas, yay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Antes**

Orochimaru los convoca para compartir información dos días después de que Sakura comienza a preparar la medicina que encontró con Karin.

Ese día, ella traga gruesamente, dejando su boca seca junto con sus nervios de punta. Desde que Sasuke fue hospitalizado, su inquietud solo se ha vuelto más intensa en cada momento que pasa. Él no es de los que se quedan en la cama (a menos que esté inconsciente y desconozca su estado).

Ellos están en su habitación, él en su cama, ella trabajando a su lado, preparando la aguja que transferiría el líquido de su pequeño recipiente a las venas de Sasuke.

La pequeña charla que ella trata no lo distrae. Él piensa en la misteriosa medicina que se le ocurrió a Sakura y cómo la encontró. Él trata de imaginar innumerables veces que Itachi tuvo que tomarla cuando estaba vivo. Si su condición es la misma, entonces Sasuke puede deducir que una de las últimas cosas que su hermano mayor hizo antes de matarlo fue inyectar esa misma sustancia en su sistema para que los síntomas físicos no se interpongan en su batalla final.

Sasuke ha estado pensando mucho sobre su familia últimamente. Estar confinado en cama, levantarse solo cuando necesita lavarse o ir al baño, le ha dado tiempo adicional para meditar sobre los temas que lo han perseguido en el pasado. Parece que él nunca puede huir de eso. Incluso si tiene que abandonar la aldea durante dos años, redimirse y encontrar respuestas a la mayoría de las dudas que han plagado su mente. Todo esto lo trae de regreso al clan Uchiha y su pasado, incluso encontrar a Indra es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar.

Él nunca se dio cuenta si Itachi tenía marcas de agujas en su brazo; su hermano siempre usaba mangas largas. Hay tantas cosas que quedan sin respuesta cuando se trata de él, como si alguna vez extrañó la comida de su madre, si tenía algún lugar favorito para meditar, si alguna vez tuvo una amada. Sasuke se imagina su brazo lleno de pequeños hematomas, señales de que estuvo bajo el mismo tratamiento. Itachi puede haber tenido las mismas preguntas sobre él; ya sea de comida, un lugar o un amante.

Sus ojos viajan hacia Sakura, quien está completamente inmersa en su trabajo. Su pelo está nuevamente atado en una cola de caballo, pero algunos mechones salvajes se han escapado y enmarcan su rostro, complementando sus rasgos. Ella todavía está ahí, incluso luego de las últimas veces que le ha revisado y él la ha replicado. Ella espera pacientemente, como siempre, la comprendiendo su inquietud y su necesidad de desquitarse con alguien.

Incluso con los peores comentarios, ella siempre se retira con un suave apretón en la mano, y la cantidad de culpa que pesa sobre el pecho de Sasuke solo crece con el frío vacío de la habitación.

Sasuke sabe que las cosas han cambiado entre ellos. Él puede remontarse a su última pelea con Naruto, cuando se disculpó por primera vez. Su relación con Sakura está cambiando constantemente, y el destino parece estar acercándolos ahora que él tiene esta condición.

Las cosas han cambiado por desde hace tiempo, aunque él no está listo para formar las palabras en su mente. La forma en que mira a Sakura es cómo mira al mundo, con un nuevo par de ojos que no están llenos de soledad y venganza. Él debe su tranquilidad a ella, en parte. Incluso en las noches más frías durante su viaje, él viajaría mentalmente de regreso a Konoha para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bajo un cálido refugio antes de quedarse dormido bajo las estrellas.

"Bien," dice Sakura con la misma voz paciente que ha estado usando en los últimos días. Se aleja de la vieja mesa, sosteniendo una aguja en su mano derecha. "¿Estás listo?"

Él solo asiente.

Lo que ha estado pasando entre ellos le tomó por sorpresa. Sasuke nunca permitiría que alguien más lo viera en un estado tan vulnerable, y Sakura es probablemente la única persona - _mujer_ \- que él a sí mismo compartiendo ese tipo de momentos. No hay negación de que él haya fantaseado eso antes. Después de todo, pasar dos años solo en un viaje deja la mente abierta a muchas posibilidades.

Ella moldea en su cuerpo exactamente como él lo imaginó que lo haría. Ella sabe mejor de lo que pensaba. Los escalofríos que ella envía a su espina dorsal cada vez que está cerca de él eran impredecibles, y Sasuke se pregunta cuánto más ese toque puede ofrecer.

Sus ojos están concentrados en el sello del medio de su frente cuando ella inserta la aguja en su brazo, justo donde este se dobla. Luego ella tiene su pulgar ejerciendo presión sobre la pequeña herida para detener el sangrado. Rápido ella limpia con alcohol y cubre con un algodón.

Sasuke puede sentir la diferencia casi de inmediato. Lo que sea que Sakura le haya administrado, funciona rápido. La incomodidad crónica en su pecho disminuye, su tráquea se abre, y no hay rastro de que otro ataque de tos fuera allegar pronto. Él toma respiraciones profundas, evaluando el alcance de sus habilidades físicas antes de derrumbarse nuevamente. Sin embargo, eso no sucede, porque el trabajo de Sakura evita que el chakra maligno afecte su cuerpo.

Él mira la pila de toallas manchadas de sangre en la esquina de la habitación. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que respiró sin sentirse ansioso que pueda necesitar extender las manos y alcanzar una de esos trapos para limpiar el desastre que normalmente viene con la tos.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke-kun?" ella pregunta, colocando una suave mano sobre la suya. "¿Aún te cuesta respirar?"

"No."

Ella mira sus notas y agrega detalles aquí y allá. Encontrar los ingredientes correctos para prevenir los ataques de tos no había sido difícil, aunque el método de preparación fue tan meticuloso como algunos de los antídotos más fuertes que Sakura haya hecho alguna vez. No importa, se dice a sí misma, Sasuke ya no tiene los síntomas físicos y ese es un paso en la dirección correcta.

"Tendré que inyectar esto cada mañana y cada noche. No es una cura directa para lo que tienes, pero te ayudará a pasar el día y dormir adecuadamente."

Él solo asiente una vez después de que ella termina de explicar. Su mano todavía está sobre la suya, y él no se mueve.

Ahí es cuando Karin abre la puerta.

Ella se toma un momento para observar al par de antiguos compañeros de equipo antes de hablar. "Orochimaru quiere verte."

Y ella se fue antes de que Sakura pueda responder. Ella frunce los labios, cierra su cuaderno y se prepara para sacar el IV de la muñeca de Sasuke. Con cuidado, la aguja que le proporciona los nutrientes correctos sale de su piel, dejando rastros de un pequeño moretón. Él intenta levantarse solo, pero Sakura detiene sus movimientos antes de que sus pies puedan golpear el suelo frío.

"Es mejor si te ayudo," explica, uniendo su brazo alrededor de su torso.

Sakura lo levanta de su cama, y Sasuke solo gruñe. Es una puñalada en su ego; el antes poderoso Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado débil para levantarse solo. Sus pies descalzos se entumecen cuando tocan el piso frío, pero él no protesta por la necesidad de zapatos. No, todavía está tratando de concentrarse en el hecho de que puede respirar adecuadamente como para preocuparse por otras cosas.

Ella lo conduce hacia la puerta, su mano se aleja lentamente de su cuerpo para ayudarlo a estabilizarse por sí mismo. Sasuke no ha caminado con su fuerza normal en aproximadamente una semana, y al principio sus piernas se sienten débiles, pero pronto encuentra el equilibrio adecuado para moverse. Sakura agarra el extremo de su manga izquierda, aparentemente demasiado preocupada para soltarle en caso de que se caiga. Los corredores oscuros en la guarida no son de ayuda, pero Sasuke los conoce como la palma de su mano. Todavía puede recordar cómo los intrincados túneles están tallados, incluso después de años de estar lejos de los escondites de Orochimaru.

Toman pasos lentos, más por la preocupación de Sakura que la propia. Él lentamente separa la mano de Sakura de su manga. Es casi como si estuviera curado, pero sabe que es demasiado pronto para fantasear sobre tales ilusiones.

Llegan a la misma habitación donde Orochimaru los recibió hace días. Él se sienta en su trono, su codo derecho descansando en el soporte del sillón y su barbilla en sus nudillos. Su cabello negro está atado en una coleta baja, y él está vestido con su singular túnica blanca y púrpura. Karin se encuentra en su lado izquierdo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la pared opuesta.

Orochimaru no hace alusión a su llegada con palabras, sino que les da una mirada observadora con un ligero levantamiento en los lados de sus labios hasta que llegan ante él. Sakura se para junto a su antiguo compañero de equipo, pensando en cuántas veces él ha hecho esto en el pasado cuando vivía con la serpiente Sannin.

"Sasuke-kun, qué bueno verte de pie de nuevo," comienza Orochimaru. "Sakura-san debe estar cuidándote mucho."

Ninguno de ellos responde a ese comentario. Ella siente la inquietud de Sasuke. Él quiere que el Sannin llegue al punto tanto como a ella. Esta misión está tardando más de lo esperado.

El hombre mayor continúa. "Karin ha estado siguiendo los rumores del extraño chakra del que hablamos desde el incidente en la luna." Ah, entonces eso es lo que ella estaba haciendo. "Y ella puede afirmar que lo que los residentes del último lugar que visitó aseguran es cierto."

Orochimaru hace un gesto para que su subordinada continúe la explicación. Karin deja escapar un largo suspiro, gira sus ojos, y los mueve entre Sasuke y Sakura, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos realmente. Sakura entiende cuán poco dispuesta ella se debe haber sentido al completar esta tarea, para ayudar al hombre que casi la mató hace tantos años atrás. Para aun tener sentimientos por él y verlo con una mujer que no es ella misma. Sakura se sentiría de la misma manera si estuviera parada en el lugar de Karin y ella fuera la que estuviera ayudando a Sasuke.

Ella hace una nota mental para ayudar a Karin a mudarse a Konoha, donde no tiene que completar misiones para Orochimaru y pueda deambular libremente entre todos los países.

"La señal de chakra que seguí es vieja. Antigua, yo diría," explica la pelirroja, ajustándose las gafas. "Me quedé tres días ahí, y cada día se hacía más fuerte. Los aldeanos comenzaron a hablar sobre este rumor de un antiguo dios vagando en sus tierras después de que un meteorito cayera cerca de los campos de cultivo. Seguí el camino donde decían que el espíritu vive, cerca de la frontera con el país de fuego.

"Me dieron descripciones de cómo se veía y de lo que leí en algunos de los pergaminos que tenemos aquí para tener una mejor idea de qué buscar. Él no era del todo sólido cuando lo vi, pero la descripción física es precisa y la forma del chakra encaja demasiado bien como para confundirse. Se sentía fuerte, antiguo, algo que una vez fue probablemente más poderoso que tu chakra o la de Naruto. Era él." Hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda. "El espíritu itinerante, que parece estar volviéndose cada vez más humano a medida que pasa el tiempo, es de hecho Ōtsutsuki Indra."

Ante esta última declaración, los nudillos de Sasuke se pusieron blancos. Entonces, Así que es cierto. El motivo por la que él tiene esta extraña condición es real, convirtiéndose en una parte del mundo físico mientras él se está muriendo.

Sasuke abre la boca por primera vez, "¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraron?"

Karin finalmente la miró a los ojos. Ella frunce los labios, encontrando las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar, "donde tú y tu hermano pelearon por última vez."

El Sharingan en ojo derecho se activa, la adrenalina bombea en sus venas.

Sasuke se da vuelta y se dirige al corredor, listo para recoger sus cosas e ir a _ese_ lugar.

Pero antes de que pueda llegar más lejos, su respiración se obstruye y él se agarra el pecho en señal de protesta. Siente que sus rodillas tocan el suelo frío, los dedos de los pies entumecidos. Oye un fuerte chillido femenino, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **Ahora**

"Necesitas evaluar tus decisiones antes de intentar eso, Uchiha Sasuke."

Su Sharingan se desactiva al sonido de esa voz. Él no está completamente consciente de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, porque la habitación está girando. Siente las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros, tratando de sostenerlo, y escucha su voz.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!"

Sasuke puede tener los ojos pegados al suelo, pero puede notar que Naruto ha activado el modo Sabio. Su mejor amigo continúa gritando hacia la voz desconocida, lo que hace aún más difícil para él recuperarse.

"Naruto-," la voz comienza antes de ser interrumpida.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de Sasuke? ¿Quién diablos eres?" Naruto grita amenazante. "Si te acercas más, no me contendré, maldita sea."

En medio de la conmoción, Sasuke encuentra la fuerza suficiente para pararse solo. Él sostiene su cabeza con una mano, la habitación regresa lentamente a la normalidad. Ahora, sin embargo, es Naruto quien causa un torbellino. Encuentra al rubio gritando y señalando a una figura alta y oscurecida, su modo Sage efectivamente activado.

Sasuke puede distinguir el contorno de esta extraña y alta figura. Basado en el tono de voz, puede reconocer que es un hombre. Un hombre más alto que los dos, con hombros cuadrados e imponentes, una túnica larga y pelo negro puntiagudo. Cuando se acerca, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprenden.

"Sé tu nombre porque eres yo y yo soy tú," confiesa.

El hombre extraño tiene cabello oscuro que se levanta en todas direcciones. Su frente está envuelta en una tela blanca, con dos hebras gruesas que enmarcan los lados de su cara. Su mandíbula cuadrada y sus oscuros ojos negros son exactamente como los que Sasuke vio en su propio antepasado. Su túnica de color claro presenta los mismos seis aspas que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos tiene, y lleva un bastón en su mano derecha.

Sasuke inmediatamente sabe quién se unió a ellos.

Naruto, por otro lado, "Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Solo dinos quién eres."

El hombre cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala profundamente. "Mi propia reencarnación tiene rasgos similares a lo que solía ser cuando tenía esa edad."

"¿Reencarnación-?"

"Naruto," Sasuke intenta intervenir.

"Sasuke, él es Asura."

"Lo sé." Sasuke quiere rodar sus ojos, pero su cabeza confundida le impide hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento circular.

Ōtsutsuki Asura se acerca a los dos shinobis y se para frente a ellos. Su chakra se siente como el de Indra; antiguo, poderoso, ocultando la mayor parte de su verdadera fuerza de los demás. Él es más alto que Naruto y él, casi como una deidad de un tiempo olvidado que una vez vagó por su territorio con autoridad omnipresente.

"Como dije, debes pensar dos veces antes de enfrentarte a mi hermano mayor."

El agarre de Sasuke en su espada se tensa. Asura está frente a ellos, hecho de carne y hueso. Mira hacia Naruto, cuyo poder no parece disminuir en presencia de su antepasado, como le sucede a Sasuke con Indra. Eso le altera aún más al pensar que su mejor amigo no se ve afectado mientras que él ni siquiera puede activar su Sharingan sin sentir las consecuencias.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Sasuke exige.

"Del mismo lugar donde mi hermano se estuvo por muchos siglos," señala Asura al techo. "Dejé algo de mi chakra en este mundo también para vigilarle."

La luna. Él se quedó en la luna, junto con Indra. Sasuke recuerda la información que Karin compartió cuando él y Sakura cuando estaban en el escondite de Orochimaru, justo antes de que ella fuera arrancada de sus manos y todo este calvario comenzara.

Asura examina sus posturas de lucha escaneándoles con sus ojos desde sus pies hasta sus cabezas. Luego golpea la parte inferior de su bastón en el suelo y de repente aparece detrás de Sasuke y Naruto, impidiéndoles leer las escrituras plasmadas en la piedra. Asura cruza sus piernas y toma asiento en el suelo, su bastón descansa sobre sus rodillas. Esta escena le recuerda a Sasuke su conversación con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos hace años, cuando se le dio el poder de derrotar a Kaguya junto con Naruto.

Asura coloca sus manos en los dos extremos de su báculo y fija sus ojos en los dos compañeros de equipo. "Hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de enfrentar a mi hermano. Él no mostrará misericordia, especialmente a su propia reencarnación," enfatiza.

Sasuke entorna los ojos. Él ya ha experimentado la hostilidad de Indra, reconociendo que su conexión hace que el Ōtsutsuki sea más fuerte mientras se él debilita. Si Indra sabe sobre Sakura, sobre lo que ella significa para él, entonces probablemente la haya tomado como rehén para arrinconarlo y tomar todo su poder. Esa teoría ha estado dando vueltas en su mente durante días, sin embargo, no puede encontrar el razonamiento principal detrás de la misma. ¿Por qué Indra querría volver a la vida? Su chakra ha estado esperando durante siglos para regresar a la Tierra, pero no ha expresado sus objetivos.

Naruto le roba las palabras. "¿Por qué Indra se llevó a Sakura-chan? ¿Y por qué tú has vuelto?"

"Como dije, una parte de mi chakra estaba oculta en la luna junto con la de mi hermano mayor. Mi hermano estaba en uno de los meteoritos que chocaron contra la Tierra cuando Ōtsutsuki Toneri quería destruirla. Seguí poco después, manteniendo mi chakra oculto. Hasta entonces, hemos visto nuestras reencarnaciones vivir sus vidas, yo vigilando a mi hermano y él esperando hasta que sea el momento adecuado para regresar."

"¿Volver para qué?" Es el turno de Sasuke para preguntar.

Asura hace una pausa, como si estuviera reuniendo sus palabras. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Sasuke plantea una nueva pregunta. "¿Por qué Naruto no se ve afectado por tu presencia?"

Sus ojos se conectan con los de Asura. "Porque mi línea de ascendencia no está maldita como la de los Uchiha." Sasuke frunce el ceño. "La maldición del odio y la voluntad de fuego son dos filosofías que provienen de mi hermano y de mí. Nos han dividido durante siglos. Mi ideología es ampliamente conocida y registrada, pero la verdadera historia detrás del legado de mi hermano mayor se perdió con el tiempo."

"Sasuke, realmente no sé de qué demonios está hablando 'ttebayo," Naruto se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, confundido. Sasuke permanece en silencio, sabiendo que la información que Asura está a punto de compartir será vital para responder por qué Indra decidió regresar.

"Durante nuestra estancia en la luna, el chakra de mi hermano trabajó para crear una dimensión lateral. Una utopía, si usamos términos modernos, donde no hay guerras y puede llevar la vida que él quería."

"Eso se parece mucho al Tsukuyomi Infinito," comenta Naruto. Su modo Sabio todavía está activado, pero Sasuke no puede percibir ningún peligro de Asura. Su chakra no es oscuro como el de Indra.

"Nuestras ideas se manifiestan junto con una repetición de la historia. Siempre habrá intentos futuros de ejecutar el mismo plan, siempre y cuando los humanos no aprendan de los errores del pasado."

Ese debe ser el lugar al que conduce el portal, concluye Sasuke. Cuando vio a Indra llevarse a Sakura y salir por una abertura que apareció de la nada, sintió que había estado en una situación similar antes. Se sentía como las diferentes dimensiones de Kaguya. Tendría sentido si Indra hubiera heredado esa habilidad de su abuela, ya que él era naturalmente talentoso.

"Esta dimensión de la que hablas," comienza Sasuke, "¿Es ahí donde están?"

Asura asiente brevemente, confirmando sus sospechas. "Eso es correcto."

"¿Por qué Indra se la llevó?" Naruto pregunta de nuevo. Está empezando impacientarse, no ayudando por completo a Sasuke que se ha sentido inquieto desde su llegada a Konoha.

"Porque ella es la razón detrás de la leyenda de la maldición del odio."

Los ojos de Sasuke están muy abiertos en estado de shock. Eso no puede ser correcto. Sakura es una kunoichi sin un linaje antiguo como el suyo o el de Naruto. Ella es fuerte e inteligente, sí, y es su hogar. Pero es imposible que ella esté relacionada con los Uchiha. Ella es su _hogar_. A no ser que-

"Entiendo por qué necesitas rescatarla, y te ayudaré a abrir el portal. Sin embargo, antes de embarcarnos en esto, debes escuchar la leyenda detrás de la vida de Indra."

* * *

 **Antes**

Sasuke se despierta con el pitido de un monitor de ritmo cardíaco. Él está de vuelta en su habitación, acostado en su vieja cama, con la vía intravenosa unida a su muñeca. Sakura está a su lado, un deja vu a la escena de ese mismo día. Ella inyecta una aguja en su brazo, calmando la incomodidad sin siquiera darse cuenta de que él está completamente despierto. Él puede notar el leve temblor en sus manos, la forma disfuncional en que mueve sus extremidades alrededor de la habitación y cómo se lleva las manos a la cara varias veces para limpiar algo.

Él se sienta y arranca el IV de su muñeca. Determinado, intenta levantarse de la cama. Siente que dos fuertes manos descansan sobre sus hombros, impidiendo cualquier movimiento posterior.

"No puedes. Todavía estás demasiado débil, Sasuke-kun," insiste Sakura.

Entonces es cuando él se da cuenta de los amargos rastros que corren de sus ojos y bajan por sus mejillas. Tambié, él ve la desesperación detrás de ellos.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" ella protesta cuando él aparta sus manos y se levanta del colchón.

Sus pies tocan el suelo frío una vez más, y se esfuerza por encontrar el equilibrio adecuado, agarrándose a la pared mientras hace su camino hacia donde sus armas descansan. Siente que Sakura se mueve detrás de él, murmurando palabras molestas que cavan en su impaciencia. ¡Desea que ella pueda simplemente _se_ _detenga_ y le deje concluir esta misión de una vez por todas, maldición!

"Entiende que el remedio todavía no es perfecto. Necesito ajustarlo antes de que podamos dejar este lugar," ella trata de razonar.

Sasuke no se molesta en escuchar. Está demasiado ocupado pensando cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar al escondite Uchiha. Si él se lleva un lote grande de esas inyecciones y administra una cada vez que sienta que los síntomas vuelven, entonces sería capaz de enfrentar a Indra sin ningún problema. Sus habilidades de pelea aún están a la altura, a pesar de la reciente interrupción que ha tenido en su entrenamiento debido a esta enfermedad.

Comienza a recoger sus pertenencias, desconectando la molesta voz que lo sigue a su alrededor. Levanta su espada, su mochila de kunai y todo lo que puede sostener con su mano derecha.

Esto es casi igual que cuando luchó contra Itachi. A pesar de que su hermano estaba en un estado enfermo, Sasuke todavía luchó para derrotarlo. A Sasuke le molesta que ahora sea él quien tiene limitaciones físicas y que tiene que enfrentarse a un poderoso oponente. El destino debe estar realmente riéndose en su cara.

Él no puede permanecer en este escondite por mucho tiempo, o Indra solo se fortalecerá y él se debilitará.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" la voz de ella llega su conciencia cuando sus manos le empujan.

Él sale de sus pensamientos y mira a su antigua compañera de equipo. Ella le da una mirada similar, sus labios apretados como una línea blanca.

"No te atrevas a ir ahí," ella amenaza con un tono que nunca antes le había dirigido a él.

Sasuke no responde. Él simplemente continúa preparándose para irse.

"¡Sasuke-kun, di algo!" ella agarra lo que queda de su brazo dominante pero él la empuja.

Sakura tropieza y cae al piso, al principio congelada en el lugar sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Cuando Sasuke la encuentra ahí, el entendimiento llega a él. Ella vuelve a la realidad y se levanta, mostrándole molestia a través de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no ves que estoy aquí para ayudarte?" ella grita. "Me pides que venga a esta misión contigo, ¡¿y ahora piensas que no tengo derecho a saber qué _demonios_ está pasando después de que te ayudé todo el tiempo!? ¡Soy el líder aquí! "

Sakura está echando humo.

"Sakura-"

"¿Crees que es inteligente, de entre todas las personas, enfrentar a Indra en tu estado? Kami, Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera puedes usar tu Sharingan sin sufrir las consecuencias. No estás en condiciones de continuar con esta misión."

Ella está llorando en este punto. Esta vista es demasiado familiar para Sasuke. Él la ha visto derramar lágrimas por él demasiadas veces en el pasado. Pero como siempre, él no puede retractarse de sus objetivos. No ahora que su vida podría estar en peligro debido a algo más grande que lo que Sakura puede arreglar, a pesar de que ella ha reparado tantas de sus heridas pasadas.

Pero ahora, Sasuke no puede lidiar con una Sakura emocionalmente abierta. Incluso si eso contrae y tuerce su corazón hasta que duele tanto que él quiera arrancarlo de su pecho.

"Tengo que irme," él afirma, alejando todas las emociones. Ella le está haciendo sentir demasiado.

Y ese debería haber sido el final de su discusión. Él tiene su capa negra puesta, se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, sus movimientos están contraídos. Sus intenciones una vez más estancadas por un par de brazos que lo mantienen en su lugar desde detrás. Solo que ahora él tiene diecinueve años, él ha matado a más personas de las que puede contar y está a punto de perder la vida con una fuerza aún más poderosa.

Solo que ahora ella también es mucho mayor, significativamente más fuerte y más inteligente, y definitivamente más determinada y segura de sus propias habilidades.

Y que las cosas ya no son las mismas entre ellos.

Sasuke siente que el rostro de ella se entierra entre sus omóplatos, los hombros de ella tiemblan contra su espalda mientras los brazos de ella se aprietan a su alrededor. Escucha los sollozos, la respiración entrecortada. Luego, lentamente, el calor en su espalda da unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que una sola mano es lo único que se agarra a su capa negra y gastada. Él gira su cabeza hacia atrás, y encuentra a Sakura ruborizada y teñida de lágrimas que aprieta su capa con una mano mientras que la otra corre por su cabello rosa.

Ella se ve tan vulnerable, tan inocente.

"Por favor," ella solloza. "No te vayas. Por favor, no me dejes otra vez."

Esta es la misma Sakura que lo ha procurado pacientemente durante todos estos años a pesar de su constante negativa, la que lo ha sanado innumerables veces, la que esta mañana estaba elaborando cuidadosamente un método para curar sus síntomas, la única quien hace unos pocos segundos gritaba todo su corazón para razonar con él.

La que se ha mantenido a su lado durante toda esta misión, incluso si él tratara de alejarla, la que le ha confesado tantas veces que él no está solo en este mundo- Sasuke siempre la ha tenido a ella, él simplemente no había tenido los ojos correctos para ver eso claramente.

Se gira totalmente para estar frente a ella, su cabeza apuntando al piso, sus hombros todavía temblando. La mano que le impidió irse ahora está pegada a su costado, tan apretada que tiembla.

Sasuke no sabe de dónde salió la urgencia de levantar su mano y colocarla en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica. Debe ser la frustración reprimida, la visión de una Sakura rota por su culpa, esa extraña sensación que ella envía a todas las direcciones dentro de su cuerpo. Él toma pasos lentos, hasta que ella descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho, los latidos de su corazón junto a su oreja de ella. Sasuke cierra los ojos en un intento de despejar la confusión de su mente causada por la propia existencia de Sakura.

Él ha aceptado que la necesita a su alrededor. Ahora, tiene que prestar atención al hecho de que ella también siempre lo ha necesitado.

"Sasuke-kun..." murmura suavemente, sus sollozos disminuyendo.

Sakura mira hacia arriba desde su pecho, sus brillantes, _brillantes_ ojos verdes irradian con algunas lágrimas que amenazan con escapar. Él se admira su rostro, en lo pequeña que ella se siente contra él. Sus ojos se arrastran lentamente desde sus suaves labios rosados, a través de sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, su nariz, a sus propios ojos verdes y finalmente al sello en su frente. La prueba de lo fuerte que ella realmente es, incluso si ella aún se derrumba de esa manera. Después de todo, ella es la más humana de su equipo, y siempre ha mostrado su corazón abiertamente.

Las palabras comienzan a formarse en su mente. Él todavía no puede decirlas, sabiendo que al final tendría que contradecirse a sí mismo. En cambio, opta por seguir la dirección que tiende a elegir cada vez que se trata de Sakura, y besa el sello en su frente. Suavemente coloca sus labios sobre su piel, manteniéndolos ahí por un momento alargado, hasta que sus labios se arrastran por un lado de su rostro. Luego planta un suave beso en su ojo izquierdo, siguiendo sus instintos. Él nunca ha sido alguien que muestre afecto, pero esta desconsolada Sakura le hace querer mostrar una fracción de lo que ella usualmente hace por él.

Ella se mantiene en su lugar, quieta, con los brazos a los lados, aceptando cada acción que realiza Sasuke. Él viaja hasta su mejilla, siguiendo la línea húmeda dejada por sus amargas lágrimas. No tiene sentido que después de todos esos años de reconciliación él todavía la haga llorar. Todo es su culpa por tener demasiado miedo para dejarla acercarse más de lo que a él le hace sentir cómodo.

Él es complicado y ella lo sabe. Ella espera pacientemente, eternamente, y él no se lo merece.

Cuando alcanza su boca, Sasuke trata de ser tan suave y gentil como puede. Todavía no tiene la suficiente confianza para saber si lo está haciendo correctamente, pero intenta plantar los labios en su boca sin demasiada fuerza. De alguna manera, el resto de su cuerpo ha atraído al de ella, uniendo pecho con el pecho, chocando rodillas con rodillas.

Sakura repentinamente rompe el beso. Él siente su aliento contra sus labios, creciendo su hambre para saborearla una vez más.

"Ya te has alejado de mi vida muchas veces."

Él está listo para decir que la siguiente vez será la última. Sí, esta misión la incluye a ella como líder, pero este es un asunto personal y él tiene que encargarse por sí mismo. Tal vez él debería haberle pedido a Naruto antes de pensar en Sakura. Tal vez él debería dejar de envolver su cuerpo en esa misma capa de oscuridad que le siguió la mayor parte de su vida.

Sasuke está a punto de decir algo, hacer _cualquier_ cosa que convenza a Sakura de que las cosas realmente han cambiado y que él necesita estar a la altura de sus decisiones.

Pero luego siente un dolor agudo en el hombro. Sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de que el brazo izquierdo de Sakura sostiene algo contra su piel. Mira desde su codo hasta su antebrazo, y luego al pequeño artefacto que sostiene la mano de ella. Su mano saca la aguja y la deja caer al suelo. Esa mano se une a su derecha ahuecando su mandíbula, y ella presiona sus labios sobre él por un breve momento.

Todo se difumina a su alrededor. Lo último que él registra es un par de brillantes ojos verdes bordeados lágrimas y su voz de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. No puedo dejarte ir."

La anestesia viaja por las venas de Sasuke. Sus ojos se cierran, y él queda inconsciente.

* * *

 **Ahora**

"Sakura."

Ella siente una mano que tira suavemente de su hombro. Sus ojos se abren lentamente, ajustándose a la luz naranja que entra en su dormitorio desde la exterior puesta de sol. Sakura todavía usa la misma ropa con la que llegó, y todavía no ha encontrado la energía para querer quitársela y lavarse.

Escucha la voz de Indra y siente el hundimiento que se crea cuando se él sienta en su cama. "Ahora estás bien descansada. Por favor, siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decir."

Sakura obedientemente se descubre de sus sábanas y toma asiento junto a Indra. Su atención está completamente inmersa en él y en lo que está a punto de explicar.

.

* * *

Retomaré KoG el lunes, este fin de semana se publica nueva antología de lemons "Pink Lemonade" (jajaja que obvia) , por si son gustosos, y se actualiza LMLY y Just a friend to you... y si se me ocurre hasta nuevo OS, jajaja


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Mucho antes.**

El castillo de su padre es magnífico. Sus techos son tan altos que sus ojos no pueden identificar donde terminan. Indra recuerda sus primeros años de entrenamiento ninshū; uno debe mirar el entorno sin mover una sola extremidad, uno debe contemplar el entorno sin que un tercero lo note. Incluso con su Sharingan, Indra debe analizar todo. Y así, Indra aprende cada rincón del castillo de Hime-sama sin que ella tenga que mostrarle cada habitación.

Su nombre es Kono-hana Sakuya-hime, sí, pero Indra todavía se siente inclinado a llamarle princesa. Es un recordatorio de cuan increíble ella es.

El castillo difiere de la arquitectura a la que está acostumbrado. En esta parte del mundo, tan lejos de su padre y Asura, Indra encuentra simplicidad en la gente que vive entre las montañas y el mar. Situado en lo alto de la montaña más alta, el castillo es el despliegue físico del poder que la familia de Hime-sama posee en esta tierra. Su padre gobierna como un dios, un recordatorio lejano del propio padre de Indra.

Al igual que su hija, el dios de la montaña, Ohoyamatsumi, le recibe con los brazos abiertos.

"Vienes de tierras lejanas," comenta. Su voz lleva un eco resonante a través de su sala de estar con sus techos altos. Él es grande como una montaña, con rasgos imponentes.

"Sí."

Indra se arrodilla frente al hombre sentado en el trono. Así es como se hace en su país. Sin embargo, cuando ve que Hime-sama se inclina, con la frente tocando el suelo, sigue su ejemplo. Esta tierra lejana tiene diferentes costumbres, parece.

"Tu ropa es del oeste," el padre de Hime-sama tiene razón. "¿Qué te trae a esta tierra?"

La mente de Indra regresa a la última vez que vio a su hermano menor y su padre. Sus expresiones tristes permanecen impresas en su memoria, y las lleva como un equipaje adicional en sus viajes. Sin embargo, actúan como un recordatorio de que él es diferente de ellos, del resto de su clan. Debe luchar por el poder, y al hacerlo, Indra debe explorar el mundo para encontrar la mejor forma de llevar su camino de ninshu.

No muchos saben sobre su plan. Él ha estado viajando por un tiempo, habiendo dejado a Asura cuando solo tenía catorce años. Ahora, seis años más tarde, después de viajar grandes distancias, se encuentra al final del mundo conocido en un lugar donde las montañas se encuentran con el mar. Su primer encuentro con la hija del dios de la montaña pudo haber sido una coincidencia. Sin embargo, en la vida y creencias de Indra, las coincidencias no ocurren sin una razón.

Y así, se da cuenta de que Hime-sama es una persona que tendrá una gran influencia en su vida.

"Me gustaría explorar todos los rincones del mundo conocido," decide responder.

Ohoyamatsumi asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, dándole una bienvenida completa a su castillo y su tierra. La gente es extremadamente confiada en esta parte del mundo, se da cuenta Indra. Nada igual el suelo desgarrado por la guerra en el que está acostumbrado a vivir.

Aunque no comparte gran parte de su pasado o la forma en que llegó a su tierra, Hime-sama lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y una cálida sonrisa. Ella no tiene miedo de ocultarle la verdad, siempre habla incluso cuando él no está preguntando. Indra sabe poco acerca de etiquetas, pero él puede decir que ella cumple con su papel de hija del dios de la montaña en presencia de delegados importantes, y que descarta sus responsabilidades cuando está fuera de deberes.

Su largo cabello rosa se balancea con cada paso que da, a pesar de lo tranquila que es cuando camina. Siempre hay un abanico en su mano, un signo de nobleza desconocido para su clan. Ella lo usa para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro cuando es necesario, y algunas veces juega con él cuando nadie está mirando. Indra cree que aún es una princesa joven, no mucho mayor que él cuando se fue de casa.

Sin embargo, la encuentra intrigante. Él quiere saber más sobre ella.

"Aquí es donde papá y yo jugábamos cuando era más joven." Ella le muestra los jardines del castillo llenos de pétalos rosas que caen eternamente en el suelo. "Él construyó esto cuando yo nací, y afirma que nací debajo del árbol de cerezos más viejo en este jardín."

Indra no está familiarizada con este folklore, ya que creció con un padre que le enseñó a usar su chakra y una abuela que tuvo que ser sellada porque era demasiado poderosa. Sin embargo, el mueve sus ojos entre el campo de pétalos que caen y la joven doncella que le ofrece una sonrisa suave, y entiende que detrás de su delicada actitud se encuentra una belleza floreciente.

Él decide quedarse en el castillo por un período prolongado de tiempo para ver crecer esa belleza.

Pasan una cantidad significativa de tiempo juntos. Ella lo guía a través de los jardines con el cambio de cada temporada, su padre observando desde lejos pero sin interferir. Esta es la primera vez que Indra se siente cómodo con su entorno desde la infancia; jugar con Asura y sus primos y aprender de su abuela eran los únicos recuerdos puros que tenía. Pero ahora todo está destruido, demasiado lejos para revivir esos momentos.

Ella le enseña el arte y la danza tradicionales de su tierra, invirtiendo cada onza de su energía en asegurarse de que él esté bien entrenado. Su perseverancia es algo que él realmente admira. A cada paso que ella da, enciende una nueva esquina en el castillo, como si fuera la personificación de la primavera y trajera la vida donde quiera que iba, con la mano izquierda siempre sosteniendo un abanico. Indra se pregunta cómo toda esta belleza es incluso posible. Hasta ahora él solo ha conocido la destrucción y la muerte hasta ahora.

Indra ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuántas lunas llenas han pasado, y de que el clima va de cálido a frío y luego vuelve a lo mismo. Él ha estado aquí, fascinado por la encarnación de Hime-sama durante aproximadamente un año, dando una pausa en sus viajes. Él quizá no se ha abierto tanto, pero ella sigue siendo tan acogedora como su primer encuentro.

Es bajo una de las puestas de sol sobre la playa que ella comienza a preguntar por él. Están parados uno al lado del otro, las olas danzantes lavándose los pies, un recordatorio de su primer encuentro. Su cabello rosa se ha vuelto más largo y más hermoso, ella se está abriendo camino hacia la maduración de mujer e Indra tiene la suerte de presenciarle. No obstante, Hime-sama permanece en una estatura más pequeña en comparación con él.

Ella coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, su tarareo se detiene. "Indra-san, ¿conoces alguna canción?"

Él se gira para mirar sus grandes ojos verdes, llenos de expectativa y curiosidad. "¿Canciones?"

"O canciones de cuna. Me gustaría escuchar tu voz.".

Hime-sama lo mira con sus inocentes ojos verdes, su abanico cubriendo juguetonamente la mitad inferior de su cara.

Él piensa que nada puede sonar tan melódico como la voz de ella.

Indra va a ese lugar en su memoria al que se ha acostumbrado a no visitar. Piensa en sus años más jóvenes, en los brazos fuertes y desafiantes de su padre, en la risa de Asura cuando apenas podía caminar. Se detiene en uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, el único que comparte con su abuela. Indra intenta recrear la escena en su mente, trata de recordar cómo se sentía su túnica de seda cuando era lo suficientemente pequeño como para sentarse en el regazo de Kaguya y escucharla. Puede recordar la forma en que su pelo blanco lo rodeaba mientras ella cantaba al mismo tiempo que ella apoyaba la barbilla en su pequeña cabeza cuando era niño.

Después de todo, él siempre ha sido su nieto favorito.

Y su voz comienza a cantar antes de que él se dé cuenta.

 _"Gira, gira, gira, Rueda de agua, ve girando. Ve girando y llama al Sr. Sol. Aves, insectos, bestias, pasto, árboles, flores. Trae a la primavera y el verano, el otoño y el invierno."_

Indra puede recordar la voz de su abuela mientras Hime-sama canta junto a él. Una vez que él termina ese verso, el sonido de las olas que vienen y van sobre él, enviándolo a un tiempo diferente. Él se siente de cinco años de nuevo, con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos, mirando a su padre y su tío sellar a Kaguya lejos de él. Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Lo único que lo devuelve a la realidad es el peso de la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro.

"Eso fue hermoso," dice Kono-hana. "¿Quién te enseñó esa canción de cuna?"

Él se toma su tiempo para responder a esa pregunta. "Mi abuela." Todavía duele.

"¿Cómo era ella?"

"Ella era," una leyenda, la fuente de su chakra, su querida abuela, "fuerte. Oscura a veces, pero no obstante compasiva."

Kaguya le dijo una vez a Indra que su legado vive en él. Que su padre y su tío no entienden completamente su propósito en este mundo y que, debido a sus talentos naturales con el chakra, él es el único descendiente digno de transmitir sus enseñanzas a través del poder. Sin embargo, nadie más se vio cara a cara con ella. Y así, Asura se convirtió en el heredero de la ideología de su padre cuando su abuela estaba firmemente sellada en la luna.

Eso eventualmente a él lo envió lejos de su familia. Eso destruyó todo tipo de unidad que alguna vez sintió en su vida. Su amada abuela sellada en la luna, custodiada por Hamura y algunos de sus primos. Su padre intentaba enseñar ninshū en su manera fallida, todavía causando muertes en su tierra devastada por la guerra. Y Asura, torpe, obstinado que es, como heredero de la voluntad de Hagoromo.

Aunque fue propia decisión de Indra desertar de su clan, él se habría sentido desconectado si se hubiera quedado con ellos.

"Eso es muy triste, Indra-san," comenta ella y se da cuenta de que había revelado todo lo que le preocupaba. "Quédate aquí, con nosotros, durante el tiempo que quieras. Eso me haría muy feliz."

Indra atiende su petición con un acuerdo silencioso.

Se queda más temporadas, más noches frías y días cálidos en la playa. Observa que el dios de la montaña gobierna misericordiosamente a su pueblo, concediéndoles todos sus deseos mientras preparan meticulosamente ofrendas para cada ocasión. Indra piensa que finalmente ha encontrado paz en su mente.

El interés de Hime-sama en averiguar más sobre las costumbres de su tierra le permite descubrir lo que ha ganado en sus años anteriores como un viajero errante. Puede que no se entiendan entre sí a veces, pero ella siempre es paciente con él y nunca presiona sobre un tema que puede ser demasiado sensible para que Indra pueda expresarlo.

Y después de más tiempo y de más árboles de cerezo que arrojan sus pétalos, Indra se da cuenta de que su interés y dedicación a Hime-sama ha crecido junto a ella. Es un sentimiento extraño, realmente, querer despertarse cada mañana y tener su rostro como un primer pensamiento. Atrás quedaron los días en que su sueño se veía interrumpido por los recuerdos oscuros de su pasado. Ella es la primera persona que él busca al comienzo del día y la última de ver antes de que caiga la noche.

Ella es una mujer completamente desarrollada, con el pelo cayendo hasta sus rodillas, cuando él anuncia a su padre su intención hacia ella. Ohoyamatsumi está contento de que su hija esté en buenas manos.

Es cuando están viendo el sol naciente que Indra finalmente lo dice.

"Hime-sama, ahora eres mayor de edad. Tu padre me ha dado su pleno consentimiento."

Ella mira sus ojos, verdes a negros, y brillan con la luz del sol. Ella aún puede ser capaz de mostrar la misma expresión inocente que él ha conocido en los últimos años, pero se ve más hermosa y más madura que nunca.

"Indra-san, ¿estás pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio?" Ella entrelaza suavemente sus dedos con los de él, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas detrás de su abanico. "Es lo que he querido desde que te conocí."

Su ceremonia se celebra en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de ella. Hime-sama se encuentra con él en el santuario con las más suaves sedas rojas, estampadas con suaves patrones de pétalos rosados que habían caído de los cerezos en flor la temporada pasada. Indra se para con la cabeza en alto, con la espalda recta, esperando tomar las manos de la novia entre las suyas. Su boda es muy diferente de la que ha presenciado en su clan. Mientras que las bodas de Ōtsutsuki tienden a durar días, la de Indra tiene lugar en un día con solo una ceremonia. Hime-sama elige vestirse de rojo como un signo de respeto a la propia cultura de él, ya que una vez él le había dicho que las novias de su clan se casan con el color de la sangre.

"Que las deidades bendigan y protejan este matrimonio," anuncia con orgullo el dios de la montaña.

Ellos ven un espectáculo de danza y sellan sus votos tomando tres sorbos de tres tazas de vino de arroz. Los ojos de Indra no pueden moverse de la belleza que irradia su esposa.

Él finalmente ha encontrado su paz.

Él jura a los dioses que amará y respetará a su esposa por siempre. Que trabajarán juntos para no desviarse del verdadero significado del matrimonio, y también para ayudar a su comunidad.

Indra lleva a su nueva esposa a sus dormitorios, finalmente sabiendo que no más pesadillas lo perseguirán por la noche. Los ojos de Hime-sama no se separan del suelo, demasiado consciente de lo que debe suceder en su primera noche de bodas. Él la abraza completamente por primera vez, encontrando un nuevo aprecio en la forma en que su pequeño cuerpo se moldea con el suyo, en cómo sus pequeñas manos sujetan su atuendo.

"No debes tener miedo."

Indra planta un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios rosados. Él mueve su cabeza hacia atrás para observar su expresión, encontrándola en un estado de anticipación por más. Esta puede ser la primera vez para ambos, y a pesar de sus antecedentes legendarios, todavía son humanos en el interior. Sus instintos naturales se manifiestan cuando Indra toma su rostro con sus dos manos y la besa profundamente.

Él toma el abanico de su mano izquierda y lo coloca en el borde de su cama. Luego, él pasa sus dedos por su cabello rosado, relajándola. Él la desenvuelve de las capas de tela que cubren su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que queda desnuda delante de él. Indra le permite hacer lo mismo con él. Sus manos le quitan la ropa con gracia hasta que él se encuentra en el mismo estado vulnerable.

Él es amable con ella en su primera noche. Se toman su tiempo para conocerse y finalmente pueden expresar su amor a través de algo más que palabras. El cabello color de rosa de su esposa está tendido sobre su cama, como si fuera una de las suaves flores de cerezo que caían en el suelo del jardín. Indra le hace el amor con su cuerpo y alma, olvidando que alguna vez pensó en otra cosa que no fuera su esposa.

Ella es tímida al principio, pero gana más confianza con su cuerpo a medida que avanzan las sesiones y aprende sobre Indra a través del tacto y el gusto.

Se quedan por una temporada más en el castillo del dios de la montaña. Indra sabe que es el momento de presentar a su esposa ante su clan y, finalmente, regresar a su hogar con una nueva mentalidad y una nueva adición a su vida. Atrás quedaron los días de búsqueda de poder que lo alejaron de su familia.

Un magnífico elefante aparece en la orilla de la playa, su trompa se envuelve cariñosamente alrededor del diminuto cuerpo de Hime-sama. Ella está impresionada con la criatura, nunca antes había visto una como esta. Indra no encontró la necesidad de llamar a su invocación hasta ahora, optando por mantener sus enseñanzas de ninshū al mínimo por respeto a las tradiciones de esta gente.

"Es hermoso," comenta su esposa, completamente fascinada por la grandeza de la criatura.

"Y tú también lo eres, mi amor. Su nombre es Airvata y él es nuestra invocación. Puedes pedir por él en cualquier momento."

Indra besa a su esposa, abrazándola con sus brazos antes de sentarla a la cabeza de su invocación. La emoción de ella es lo suficientemente grande como para casi cubrirse el rastro de lágrimas que se atreven a escapar de sus ojos. Él sabe que esto es difícil para ella, dejar su tierra y la gente atrás y comenzar de nuevo en un lugar diferente. Sin embargo, él no puede sentir nada más que orgullo por su fuerte esposa.

Fuerte, hermosa, irrompible.

"Debido a la tradición de mi clan, adoptarás un nuevo nombre, Hime-sama. De ahora en adelante, serás nombrada Indrani, como mi esposa por toda la eternidad."

Ella irradia con su sonrisa, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha mientras con los de él mientras que su mano izquierda sostiene su abanico. "Siempre estaré contigo."

Su viaje de regreso a la tierra natal de Indra les toma un tiempo. Él quiere disfrutar tanto como pueda con su esposa antes de encontrarse con su familia después de tantos años. Airvata es un compañero leal y persevera a través de todas las dificultades en las geografías cambiantes. Su atuendo cambia gradualmente de las ropas tradicionales usadas en el antiguo hogar de su esposa a telas que están más familiarizadas con su entorno.

Es casi surrealista ver a su esposa, su princesa, vestida como las mujeres de su clan. Ella brilla con todo lo que usa, y más aún cuando todo lo que los mantiene separados es una manta delgada para mantener el calor durante las noches frías.

Hacen el amor bajo la luz de la luna en cada oportunidad que tienen. Él no puede obtener suficiente de su elixir, se encuentra perdido en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando escucha sus gemidos y declaraciones de amor, sabe que está donde pertenece. Su rostro es lo primero que ve en la mañana y sus brazos lo invitan a dormir pacíficamente.

Cuando llegan a las puertas que separan a Indra del resto de su clan, ella anuncia el resultado de sus muchas sesiones apasionadas.

"Indra-san, mi amor. Hay algo que debo mostrarte antes de conocer a tu familia." Ella está sentada frente a él, y alcanza su mano izquierda, colocándola en su vientre. "¿Lo sientes? ¿Con tu chakra?"

Hay una pequeña luz, casi como un fuego latente, anidando dentro de ella. Las preocupaciones de Indra por las reacciones que su padre y su hermano pueden tener ante su regreso de repente se borran de su mente.

"Sí, lo siento. Esto," él siente una sola lágrima rodando por su mejilla, porque nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a este momento. "Esta es la mejor noticia, Indrani. Me has dado luz y amor, y ahora me das un hijo."

Su hermano y su padre han cambiado a lo largo de los años. Los rasgos jóvenes de Asura se reemplazan con la cara y el cuerpo de un hombre completamente adulto, con un fuerte liderazgo y poder sobre su pueblo. Padre, por otro lado, ahora tiene el pelo gris y líneas envejecidas que recorren su piel. No obstante, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo no deja de ser el mismo hombre imponente.

Indra no siente ira o remordimiento hacia ellos. Siente a su esposa a su lado mientras están de pie frente a su padre y su hermano, y siente que no hay necesidad de mirar hacia atrás con ira. Sí, la abuela se ha ido y todavía viven en una nación devastada por la guerra, pero Indra ahora tiene conocimiento de años de viaje y una razón por la que mantener el latido de su corazón.

"Nii-sama." La forma en que su hermano menor lo llama lo devuelve a los años antes de que incluso supieran cómo controlar su chakra.

"Asura. Otou-sama." Indra se arrodilla delante de ellos. "Esta es Indrani, mi esposa. Ella es del este, desde donde las montañas se encuentran con el mar."

Es casi surrealista existir en la misma habitación que estos hombres de su clan y su esposa. Escucha susurros y murmullos entre los demás presentes. Su esposa hace una reverencia frente a ellos como se le enseñó en su palacio. Los murmullos aumentan, todos se dan cuenta de que Indrani es una extranjera. A ella no parece importarle, manteniéndose al entrenamiento real que recibió durante su infancia.

"Indra, hijo mío," habla Hagoromo. "Me alegra ver que has regresado con compañía. Asegurate de que su esposa esté bien adaptada a nuestro clan y de que reciba la atención adecuada."

La mujer crecer más grande y más hermosa cada día, eligiendo permanecer separada de las conversaciones de estrategia militar.

"Gracias por regresar, nii-sama," Asura le dice cuando decide entrenar por ese día. "El clan fue diferente después de que te fuiste. Se sintió como si viviéramos una vida diferente. Aunque te tomó un tiempo, encontraste tu felicidad y decidiste venir aquí con ella. Es bastante encantadora."

Los ojos de Indra miran a su esposa, que está sentada debajo de un árbol alto, frotándose el vientre con cariño. "Ella es más que eso."

Fuerte, hermosa, irrompible.

Los resultados de la guerra se muestran en las afueras del asentamiento de su clan. Él solo ve el regreso de los heridos e intenta evitar que Indrani sea testigo de los resultados de las batallas. No obstante, su esposa toma sus propias medidas y, con dificultad mientras lleva una barriga tres veces más grande, se dirige a la enfermería y ofrece ayuda para curar a los heridos.

"No te estreses demasiado," Indra reprende a su esposa una noche.

Ella está acostada en su cama con un paño húmedo sobre su propia frente. Indrani suelta una risa melódica, la misma que da cuando su marido se preocupa por ella. "Mi amor, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu gente. Ya no estoy bajo la protección de mi padre y debo ser útil en tu clan."

"Eres realmente la hija de tu padre." Él besa su frente, luego sus labios, y finalmente su vientre. "Y serás la mejor madre que pueda haber para mi hijo."

Indrani continúa asistiendo en la enfermería, donde los curanderos de su clan comienzan a respetarla por sus esfuerzos para ayudar a los demás. La saludan cuando están fuera de servicio, le dan regalos para el niño que aún no nace y les envían oraciones con la esperanza de que las generaciones futuras de Ōtsutsuki puedan tener la misma compasión que ella.

Muy pronto, incluso el padre de Indra comienza a reconocer la importancia de Indrani en la vida cotidiana del clan. Su hermano menor admira a su esposa como él mismo lo hace, y se ofrece a cuidarla cuando Indra está ocupado con los asuntos del clan. Asura, por decir lo menos, está fascinado con las tradiciones y el pasado de su cuñada. Eso sólo refuerza el deseo de Indra de permanecer aquí y nunca más irse.

Eso es, hasta que llega ese día fatídico.

"INDRA-SAMA!" uno de sus compañeros del clan viene corriendo a buscarlo. "Ha habido un accidente en la enfermería. Tu esposa-"

Indra no llega a escuchar el final de esa frase. Canaliza el chakra a sus pies y se dirige hacia las tiendas donde se atiende a los heridos. Su latido atronador casi ensordece los gritos desde dentro.

Primero, ve a su amada esposa tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Entonces, una esencia negra, humanoide sale de su boca y desaparece debajo de ella a través del suelo. Finalmente, los ojos de Indra se fijan en el individuo más cercano a Indrani y encuentra el rostro aturdido de su hermano.

Asura intenta llamar a su hermano, pero su cuello pronto queda atrapado entre las manos de Indra. Por primera vez en años, su Sharingan está furioso con su hermano menor. Indra no puede pensar ni sentir nada más que rabia y miedo. Rabia por lo que parece haber ocurrido frente a él, y miedo por la mujer a quien le prometió amar por toda la eternidad.

"¡Indra-sama! ¡Detente!"

Los curanderos, al presenciar la escena, intentan detener al Ōtsutsuki mayor con sus palabras, porque saben que nadie puede emparejar su fuerza física con la de los hijos de Hagoromo.

"Nii-sama..." Asura se ahoga. Sus manos envuelven las muñecas de Indra, pero no pueden desenredar los dedos de su cuello. "D-déjame explicarte..."

Indra lo siente todo de nuevo. Es esa misma oleada de poder que se manifestó por primera vez cuando su Sharingan se despertó. Las palabras de su abuela se precipitan en su cabeza, que él es su único descendiente digno, y cómo su hermano, una vez más, se acerca para tratar de quitarle todo. Su chakra se oscurece, puede sentir que se convierte en una nube de humo negro, diciéndole a su mente que debe eliminar cualquier tipo de amenaza a lo que aprecia.

"Indra, deja ir a tu hermano," la voz de su padre resuena en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero él no obedece.

Asura está haciendo lo que siempre hace: tomar lo que es _legítimamente_ suyo. Primero tomó su lugar como heredero de la voluntad de su padre, y ahora está apuntando a su esposa y su futuro hijo. Fue un error cuidar de su hermano menor. Fue un error volver a su clan con Indrani.

Debería simplemente eliminar a Asura y establecer su propio clan, una voz inconsciente le susurra al oído.

"Indra-san... mi amor..."

El chakra oscuro retrocede ante el sonido de esas palabras melódicas. Indra vuelve a la realidad, finalmente notando que el fuerte agarre que tiene en el cuello de su hermano lo está volviendo color púrpura. Inmediatamente suelta sus manos, y deja que Asura caiga al suelo mientras jadea por aire. Indra mira a su alrededor, aturdido por el número de testigos de una acción que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está cometiendo hasta que ve a Indrani detenida por su padre.

Se ve tan pálida como una rosa blanca. Su amor se aferra a su gran barriga con una mano y su brazo opuesto mantiene su apoyo sobre el cuerpo de Hagoromo. Su padre le da una mirada de preocupación, demasiado familiar a esos momentos en que Indra estaba a punto de matar a alguien por el bien de su clan.

Asura se recompone y llama a su hermano, pero Indra ya se ha ido de la tienda cuando todos encuentran el coraje para hablar.

Él se sumerge a sí mismo en su habitación, luchando con la oscuridad interior que crece dentro de él. Nunca ha sido así antes; Él ha sentido el mismo poder crudo muchas veces antes, pero no con esta intensidad. Había reaccionado sin pensar, una hazaña de la que Asura es más conocido que él. Casi había matado a su hermano menor con sus propias manos, frente a Indrani.

Indra se había dicho a sí mismo que había encontrado la paz con el mundo encarnado en su esposa. Sin embargo, cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, rodeada por esa materia negra, con Asura no corriendo a su ayuda, catalizó algo dentro de él.

Sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, la imagen mental de la sangre de Asura los mancha.

Indra grita. Él grita mientras destruye todos los artefactos en su habitación. Agita su espada y apuñala las paredes, la puerta corredera y el futón donde duermen él e Indrani, y el piso de bambú. Quiere destruir este impulso de hundirse en la oscuridad; tiene que hacerlo antes de que otro ser vivo venga a buscarlo y puede intentar detener un corazón que late.

Cuando su esposa entra en su habitación, ella encuentra a Indra tendido en el suelo, rodeado por todas sus posesiones rotas, con una mirada en blanco en sus ojos rojos. Una mano sostiene una espada mientras que la otra sostiene su abanico. Él no se mueve cuando ella se arrodilla con dificultad, ni cuando comienza a acariciar su largo y oscuro cabello.

"Estaremos bien, mi amor. No pienses en esos pensamientos oscuros. Estás con la familia," lo tranquiliza. "Estoy aquí contigo. Lo que sucedió en la enfermería no fue algo de Asura. Te prometo que, como siempre, solo tendremos días felices delante de nosotros."

 _Mentirosa,_ dice una voz en su cabeza. _Ella es una mentirosa ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado tu hermano con ella últimamente? Él debe haberla infectado con algo._

Basta, le dice a esa voz.

 _Me dices que pare, pero en el fondo sabes que esto es obra de tu hermano._

"Casi mato a mi hermano hoy." Indra se sienta hasta que está al mismo nivel que su bella esposa. Pasa los dedos por el largo cabello rosado de Indrani, toca su frente con la de él y respira profundamente. "Hay tanto que lamento."

"Él te perdonará. Eres humano, conducido por tus emociones."

Él nunca le contó a ella las veces que tuvo que matar cuando era más joven. O cómo desertó de su clan debido a Asura. Indrani es pura, y ella debe seguir siéndolo. Cualquiera que fuera la materia negra, Indra se aseguraría de que nunca más la toque a ella ni a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, no puede ignorar el aura oscura que cubre la piel de Indrani como una fina sábana de seda. Es invisible a simple vista, pero aún puede sentirlo con su Sharingan.

* * *

 **Ahora**

"Pueden estar familiarizados con la materia negra que salió de Indrani. Él es una manifestación de mi abuela, y estaba acostumbrado a llevar su voluntad a lo largo de los siglos," les informa Asura.

"Zetsu negro," dice Sasuke, sus ojos se estrecharon al darse cuenta.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que Zetsu negro se manifestó en Indrani?" Naruto le pregunta a su antepasado.

"Apareció cuando Indrani yacía inconsciente en la enfermería. No sabíamos qué era, y mi primera sospecha fue que se trataba de un ataque de uno de nuestros enemigos. Cuando desapareció bajo tierra, ordené que aumentaran nuestras medidas de seguridad alrededor de mi cuñada. Sin embargo, Zetsu negro ya había implantado una semilla en la mente de mi hermano."

Sasuke recuerda las palabras del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. "Fue entonces cuando Zetsu negro comenzó a manipular a Indra para seguir la voluntad de Kaguya."

"Correcto. La leyenda dice que mi hermano fue controlado para tratar de quitarme el titulo como heredero. Aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de nuestro padre, se volvió vulnerable al Zetsu negro por otra razón. Esa era la salud decadente de su esposa."

* * *

 **Mucho antes.**

Indra se vuelve más ansioso y desconfiado de su familia a medida que pasan los días. Él no sabe por qué, pero comienza a prestar más atención a esos pensamientos ocultos en el fondo de su mente. Le recuerdan que su clan está lleno de hombres indignos de confianza. Eso, a menos que él proteja lo que es importante, todo lo que él aprecie será eliminado.

Él le dice a Indrani que deben escapar del clan. Él no confía en ellos, piensa que estar rodeado de ellos es lo que hace que esa aura oscura rodee a su esposa sin que ella lo sepa.

"Debes mantener la calma y la concentración por mi bien," dice ella. "Todo pasará una vez que nazca tu hijo y tengas que ser padre. Estás donde perteneces. Tomé tu nombre, nunca me iré de tu lado."

Sus compañeros de clan también empiezan a temerle. Las visitas de su padre también disminuyen, aunque Asura intenta reconciliar su relación varias veces sin éxito. Indra quiere aislarse del resto de los Ōtsutsuki. Sabe que ya no pueden volver a los tiempos de paz antes de que Indrani fuera encontrada inconsciente en la enfermería.

Sin embargo, Indra se muestra nuevamente en esa misma enfermería después de que encuentra a su esposa parada sobre un gran charco de líquido entre sus piernas.

"Indra-sama, te aconsejamos que nos dejes esto," ordena una de las parteras.

Indra está al lado de su esposa, quien se lamenta con dolor, está más pálida que nunca y está cubierta de sudor. Indrani está pasando por el parto con un vientre más grande que ella misma, y él puede sentir cómo esa misma aura oscura aumenta con cada contracción. Ella abre los ojos brevemente, delirando de dolor mientras las parteras se preparan para que de a luz, y mira a Indra.

"Mi amor, estoy en buenas manos."

Antes de que Indra pueda responder, Asura se lo lleva por la fuerza de la enfermería. Su hermano menor lo agarra por los hombros y lo lleva al otro lado de la tienda, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para que Indra no interrumpa el parto.

"Ella estará bien, nii-sama. ¡Quédate aquí!"

Sin embargo, Indra quiere romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de Asura por mantenerlo alejado de su esposa. Él gruñe, empujando y tirando mientras su hermano menor mantiene fuertemente su agarre. Quiere gritar que esta es su familia y sabe que algo está mal con su esposa. Puede que Indrani no lo vea‒de hecho, nadie más que él puede verlo‒, pero la mente de Indra está llena de las peores expectativas.

Sus rodillas caen al suelo en la derrota, agotado por tratar de liberarse de Asura y de escuchar los gemidos de Indrani. Indra solo puede sentir su respiración, su paranoia invadiendo todos los demás sentidos, mientras que los pensamientos oscuros regresan a su mente. Siente que pasa una eternidad hasta que oye el llanto de un recién nacido.

Y el llanto de otro

Y otro.

Una partera sale de la enfermería. "Indra-sama, felicitaciones. Tú eres el padre de tres hijos."

Asura congela sus movimientos. "¿Tres hijos?" Está a punto de soltar un grito de victoria cuando nota la expresión de la partera.

"Sí, pero la madre está muy débil. Dar a luz a tres bebés ha afectado a su cuerpo."

Indra, aún en transe por los llantos de tres bocas pequeñas, se levanta del suelo y corre a la enfermería. Y ahí la ve, tendida en el futón con sangre entre las piernas. Indrani está delirante, medio consciente, mientras tres bebés descansan en una pequeña cesta junto a su madre. Sin embargo, Indra no se enfoca en ellos, sus ojos se concentran en el aura negra que rodea a su esposa.

Ya no es una fina capa de oscuridad que la cubre. Ahora es como si todas sus líneas estuvieran marcadas con tinta negra.

"Indra-san...," la voz de su esposa es débil, apenas audible sobre los gritos de los bebés. "Son hermosos. Hoderi, Hosuseri y Hoori. Esos son sus nombres."

Indrani cierra los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño.

¿Tres hijos? ¿Él es padre de tres? ¿Sería esa la causa del aura oscura que rodea a Indrani?

 _Idiota,_ una voz en su mente le dice que _ella se está pudriendo porque tu hermano evita que todo vaya a tu manera._

Durante los meses siguientes, Indrani permanece en cama. Pasa la mayor parte de sus días dormida, y vuelve a la conciencia por breves momentos antes de cerrar los ojos. Las mujeres de su clan cuidan de los bebés, Indra está demasiado preocupado por el estado de su esposa para adaptarse a la paternidad. Indrani ni siquiera puede amamantar a sus hijos; su cuerpo es demasiado débil para producir cualquier tipo de leche. Cuando comienza a toser sangre, los curanderos afirman que es una infección que se contagió durante el parto.

Sin embargo, Indra lo sabe mejor. Sabe que es debido a esa aura negra, que descompone cada rincón de su amada esposa.

Fuerte, hermosa, irrompible. Él repite esas palabras como un mantra, una oración al dios de la montaña para que su hija sobreviva a través de esto.

 _Ella no lo hará,_ esa extraña voz dice en su mente. _¿No lo ves? Esto es culpa de tu hermano. Él está celoso de ver tu felicidad y quiere quitártela. Él ya ha asumido tu posición como heredero, y ahora incluso está destruyendo el amor de tu vida._

No. No, no. no. Asura nunca iría tan lejos.

 _¿Pero a quién encontraste cuando atacaron a tu esposa? a Él._

"Indra-san, mi amor," su esposa lo llama una noche con su voz debilitada. Es más de un susurro. "Quiero ver a mis hijos." Indrani pasa sus dedos por su mejilla mientras tres mujeres traen a sus bebés dormidos. Se sienta en su futón con la ayuda de su marido, demasiado débil para moverse sola. Su cabello rosado se ha vuelto blanco junto con su piel, el único signo de color en ella son las manchas de sangre que aún no se han limpiado de las comisuras de la boca.

Las mujeres colocan a sus hijos en su regazo y ella les mira llena de amor. Indra casi se siente fuera de esta imagen, porque no está familiarizado con sus hijos. Indrani planta un suave beso en sus frentes, y pasa sus manos por sus cabezas llenas cabello negro. Se parecen a él, nota Indra. Sin embargo, él espera que las cualidades de su madre también hayan sido transmitidas.

"Hoderi, Hosuseri y Hoori. Ellos son tu legado. Protégelos con todas tus fuerzas, porque te darán una familia de guerreros fuertes." Su legado... ¿cómo puede él preocuparse por su legado cuando el amor de su vida se está muriendo frente a él? "Pásame mi abanico, mi amor."

Indra obedece, entregándole su artefacto favorito. Ella se aferra a él con toda la fuerza que puede reunir.

"Sobrevivirás a esto," dice Indra, más para sí mismo que para su esposa.

Ella se vuelve hacia él y le ofrece la misma sonrisa inocente que lo cautivó hace tantos años cuando se conocieron. Una sola lágrima rueda por su ojo y cae sobre uno de los trillizos.

"¿Recuerdas esa canción que me enseñaste? _"Gira, gira, gira, Rueda de agua, ve girando. Ve girando y llama al Sr. Sol. Aves, insectos, bestias, pasto, árboles, flores._ Enséñame a sentir. _Si escucho que te desfalleces de mí, yo regresaré a ti."_

Su respiración se vuelve más silenciosa y más separada. Indra sostiene su mano, todavía tibia. "Mi esposa, no me dejes así. No puedo sobrevivir sin ti."

"Nos encontraremos en otra vida. _Si escucho que te desfalleces de mí, yo regresaré a ti."_

Ella descansa su cabeza sobre su almohada, la sonrisa todavía le llega a los ojos verdes teñidos de lágrimas. Indra puede sentir que los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más débiles, hasta que se detiene por completo. Ella ya se ha ido, ya se ha unido a otros seres celestiales.

En ese momento, su corazón también muere. Su mano, todavía fuertemente agarrada al abanico, ahora está fría y sin vida, mientras que los tres bebés que duermen en su regazo no saben que su madre acaba de morir. Indra siente que el mundo ya no tiene sentido, ahora que su amada esposa ya no está.

Ella se ha ido.

 _Y todo se debe a tu egoísta hermano menor._

Él se siente perdido, la mejor mitad de él se ha ido de esta realidad. Indra toma a sus hijos en sus brazos. Él sale de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada al cuerpo de su esposa mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Él puede sentirlo de nuevo, esa misma ráfaga de poder fluyendo a través de su chakra. Su corazón se oscurece, sus instintos toman el control y ahora él está corriendo muy, muy lejos de donde su corazón permanece.

 _Vengarla, enséñales a tus hijos a vengar a su madre también._

 _"¡ASURA!"_

Su voz atrae la atención de todos, y los hombres del clan se giran hacia él mientras aparece su hermano menor. Debe ser una vista lamentable, el ver a Indra, que enviudó hace poco, sosteniendo a sus tres hijos por primera vez, con la cara en un estado de desesperación y su chakra que se dispara en diferentes direcciones. A él no le importa, porque la razón detrás de la caída de su familia está caminando hacia él.

Y él lo odia. Él _odia_ a Asura.

 _Sí, ódiale. Transforma ese amor incondicional hacia tu esposa en profundo odio hacia tu hermano._

"Tú hiciste esto," Indra sisea entre dientes.

Asura lo mira con una combinación de conmoción y perplejidad. "Nii-sama, ¿qué pasó?"

"¡No actúes como si no supieras! ¡Ella está muerta por tu culpa!" Su voz se rompe y duele más ahora que lo dice en voz alta.

"Hijo, cálmate," su padre aparece detrás de Asura. "Estas en-"

"¡TÚ NO SABES CÓMO SIENTO!" grita y sus trillizos comienzan a llorar, sintiendo el estado de su padre. "Odio todo de ti."

"¡No le hice nada a Indrani!" Asura intenta discutir. "No sé qué la mató. Por favor, nii-sama, escúchame."

 _Él está mintiendo._

"No." Indra está más allá del punto de retorno. "Te declaro la guerra, Ōtsutsuki Asura. Pagarás por esto con tu vida y la de tu familia. Tú y yo estaremos eternamente en conflicto hasta que escuche el último aliento de tu último descendiente."

Indra, con el sharingan activado, forma un sello con una mano mientras que la otra sostiene a sus hijos. Se la coloca en la boca y una gran llama brota de sus labios. Quema cada edificio cerca de él y cada miembro del clan que se interponga en su camino. Antes de que pueda recuperar el control, el asentamiento Ōtsutsuki está cubierto de llamas negras inextinguibles e Indra se ha ido.

Él pronto se dará cuenta de que cuando murió Indrani, sus ojos se transformaron con un nuevo patrón y fueron la fuente del fuego negro que destruyó el hogar de su clan.

Sus hijos se convierten en guerreros fuertes, todos son recordados que su madre murió y que deben vengarla. Se les enseñó a odiar a Asura y sus descendientes, que nunca encontrarán la paz porque los Ōtsutsuki más jóvenes se llevaron todo de los más antiguos. Indra consume su odio, lo transforma, y lo lanza en ataques hacia Asura en las varias veces que chocan durante sus vidas.

Indra envejece, con más odio corriendo por sus venas y un deseo más fuerte de matar a su hermano. Incluso le da una armadura, Susano'o, y solo los mejores de sus descendientes pueden producir una igual. Su familia de tres hijos se convierte en uno de varios descendientes, de esposas guerreras y niños soldados. Todos llevan los mismos ojos que él, el Sharingan rojo que se activa cuando uno se encuentra con una experiencia emocional. Todos son fuertes y valerosos, y comienzan a llevar el símbolo de un abanico en la espalda como un recordatorio de lo que mantiene su fuego vivo.

Cuando Indra está a punto de morir, su objetivo aún no se ha alcanzado. Asura está en la misma condición, ambos han alcanzado la vejez mientras protagonizan batallas en las que mueren sus hijos y nietos. Indra sabe que no puede dejar esta vida sin terminar eso.

Está a punto de dejar escapar su último suspiro cuando recuerda las palabras de su difunta esposa. _Nos encontraremos en otra vida_. Él tiene que permanecer en este mundo para ver que eso suceda. La fortuna no estaba de su lado cuando afirmó que quería vivir con ella por toda la eternidad, aunque nunca dejó de amarla con la misma intensidad.

Y entonces, él divide su chakra en dos. Uno se transmitirá para la transmigración como se espera en su religión, mientras que el otro viajará hasta la luna, que ya sella a Kaguya, y permanecerá inactivo hasta que el momento adecuado para reunirse llegue.

Él espera generaciones y reencarnaciones hasta ese momento. Desde la luna, la mitad del chakra de Indra crea una dimensión en la que él y su legitima pareja podrán pasar toda la eternidad. Desde lo alto de la luna, observa mientras su otra mitad se reencarna en la tierra.

Él mira como las reencarnaciones de él y Asura a veces pelean y algunas veces se convierten en aliados. La reencarnación de Indrani siempre está presente, ya sea una mera campesina o la reina de un castillo. Son todas hermosas reencarnaciones, e Indra encuentra características de su esposa en cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, sus vidas siempre terminan en tragedia.

Eso es, hasta que florece cierta flor en Konoha. Él observa como Sakura, su esposa en esta vida, se convierte en una fuerte kunoichi. Cómo su belleza sobresale en todo como solía hacerlo Indrani. Cómo es una copia al carbón de la mujer que amó hace más de mil años. La observa interactuar con su reencarnación, casi perdiendo la esperanza de reunirse cuando Sasuke le da la espalda. Sasuke no merece su amor de todos modos; la ha lastimado suficientes veces como para que Sakura se rinda con él. Sin embargo, ella no lo hace, ya que está arraigado en su interior que ella amará las reencarnaciones de Indra en todas sus vidas.

No importa, él razona. Sasuke perecerá una vez que Indra recupere todo su chakra, y él podrá unirse al lugar que le corresponde al lado de Sakura. Ella piensa que ama al chico Uchiha, pero no se da cuenta de que la persona con la que está realmente embelesada es el chakra de Indra.

Cuando la luna está a punto de colisionar con la Tierra, Indra sabe que ha llegado el momento adecuado. Su dimensión personal ha estado lista por generaciones, y ahora es el momento de reunirse con el amor de su vida. Él va en uno de los meteoritos que chocan en la Tierra, y comienza a juntar poco a poco su chakra. Indra deambula por las tierras en las que no ha pisado en más de mil años, recuperando su fuerza mientras que la de Uchiha Sasuke se debilita, pensando en cómo él y su Sakura finalmente vivirán felices juntos en la dimensión que ha creado.

Después de esperar durante más de mil años, pone en marcha su plan

.

* * *

Mega joda que me dí al traducir y editar esto :,c, valorenme


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sakura se siente... diferente. No diferente en el sentido de que haya cambiado físicamente, sino que toda su existencia se ha desarrollado en otra forma. El sharingan rojo de Indra se conecta a sus ojos verdes. Sakura no puede recordar el número de Sharingan que ha presenciado en todas sus vidas; generaciones de descendientes de Indra solo desarrollaron más fuertes-y codiciosos- ojos.

Sin embargo, ahora, ella no puede olvidar la forma en que su delineador azul de ojos contrasta con sus iris rojos. O la forma en que se siente su cabello cuando ella pasa sus manos en él. O cómo suena su voz cuando él enumera todos sus nombres anteriores y el actual de ella.

"Por eso, Haruno Sakura, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Fue establecido siglos atrás en tu vida pasada, y he estado esperando tu regreso desde que te vi crecer y marchitarte innumerables veces, siempre demasiado lejos para que pudiera obtenerte. Ahora, gracias a la proximidad de la luna con la Tierra, finalmente podemos estar juntos."

La mano de Indra acaricia suavemente su mejilla, siguiendo el rastro claro de lágrimas que habían caído de los ojos de Sakura. Ella mira a su amor pasado, el hombre que estaba destinado a protegerla hace tantos años. El hombre con el que tuvo hijos. Su yo pasado dio fruto a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la historia; Su chakra toma la mitad de ese crédito.

Ella siente una nueva carga sobre sus hombros. La existencia y los propósitos pasados de los Uchiha, llenos de odio, se derivan de su muerte prematura y misteriosa. Una muerte que, según Indra, fue manipulada por Asura. Sakura tiene vagos recuerdos de su rostro y su voz, pero estos todavía están nublados mientras su mente trata de poner las piezas juntas. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente le está diciendo que confíe en las palabras de Indra. Asura debió no haber sido un buen hermano menor si él hizo a su amado sufrir tanto.

Sin embargo, de no haber sido por su trágico pasado, Sakura no se habría reencarnado en esta fuerte Kunoichi. Indra fue arrebatado de su oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad en un mundo lleno de caos. Ahora que han vuelto a estar juntos, ahora que todos aquellos que ella ha amado en esta vida actual se han ido, finalmente ellos pueden amarse uno a otros en paz.

Con solo mirar sus ojos rojos, el chakra que transmigró cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ellos estuvieron listos para reunirse, ella finalmente puede entender.

"Indra-san..." susurra Sakura, un fantasma de cómo ella solía referirse a él en su vida pasada.

"Todo ese amor que sientes." La mano de él aterriza en su corazón que late. Se siente cálido, vivo, real. "Todo ese amor no es para ninguna de mis reencarnaciones. Tú has estado esperando a que yo regrese de la luna."

Sakura coloca su mano sobre la de él y entrelaza sus dedos. Debería sentirse extraño, pero su calidez aumenta y ella finalmente está en su lugar correcto.

"Lo entiendo," ella confiesa. "Ahora que los dos estamos aquí sin ninguna intervención, por fin podemos vivir los años que nos fueron robados hace siglos."

La mente de Sakura reorganiza pensamientos y recuerdos una vez más. Ella coloca su vida como una kunoichi de Konoha en la parte de fondo, y su vida anterior como prioridad. Ella empieza a recordar las pequeñas cosas que Indra hizo por ella, el amor que sintió por los niños que nunca pudo conocer, la forma en que sus pies se sentían en el agua la primera vez que se encontraron. Su cabello puede ser más corto y su ropa mucho más moderna, pero Sakura sigue con el mismo rostro de siempre.

Y lentamente, pero con fuerza, ella descubre que los sentimientos hacia Indra de su anterior yo se están filtrando por sus venas.

Porque ella se siente diferente. Ella se siente lista para finalmente dar todo ese amor incondicional que ha tenido.

"Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento," comienza Indra, acercando la punta de sus dedos a sus finos labios, "Es verte crecer desde un pequeño infante a una joven y fuerte mujer. Me siento orgulloso de ti después de cada logro, y desearía haberme regocijado junto a ti en cada paso."

Un borrón de cabello oscuro y ojos negros aparece en su mente, pero Sakura decide ignorarlo, centrándose únicamente en las pupilas rojas de Indra.

"Deberías descansar ahora."

"No. Ahora soy una kunoichi de alto rango, ¿recuerdas? No necesito descansar más." Ella remueve su mano.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?"

Ella sonríe. "A ti, que me lleves por el camino de la memoria, por supuesto." A los jardines, la playa, el santuario donde se casaron, las montañas y las flores.

Sakura se gira hacia la puerta, lista para salir de la habitación. Indra no separa su vista de su espalda mientras camina por el pasillo, la sensación de esperanza se reincorpora a su espíritu. Los recuerdos de su vida en Konoha como kunoichi pronto se irán, y todo lo que quedará de ella es su princesa milenaria.

Él ha conservado los recuerdos de su esposa durante mil años hasta este momento, hasta que pudiera implantarlos en la mente de su reencarnación y devolverla a la vida. Sakura es la candidata perfecta; Ella es un reflejo puro de Kono-hana, su Indrani, la madre de sus sucesores. Indra ha esperado demasiado tiempo para cargar con la culpa de implantar los recuerdos de Kono-hana en Haruno Sakura, y es evidente que la mente, el cuerpo y el chakra de la kunoichi están aceptando con éxito los recuerdos de sus antepasados.

Todo va según su plan. Sakura se irá de la realidad, reemplazada por la conciencia de su esposa, e Indra estará en su máximo potencial una vez que Uchiha Sasuke muera y pueda tomar todo su chakra.

"Mi amor," la inocente cara de Sakura se asoma desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Vamos?"

Indra, sintiendo que su pecho se aviva con las innumerables emociones que esta mujer invoca en él, responde: "Sí, Vamos. Convocaré a Airvata."

* * *

 **Antes**

Cuando Sasuke recupera su conciencia, su corazón está latiendo tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de escapar de su pecho. El único sonido que escucha es su sangre corriendo por sus venas, hasta que se calma y detecta el ruido del monitor de frecuencia cardíaca.

Él está acostado boca arriba, mirando el mismo techo vacío que había conocido durante tantos años, con un IV enganchado en su única muñeca. Intenta respirar hondo, pero se atraganta con un tubo largo que se desliza por su garganta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sienta, alcanza el alimentador y se lo saca de la boca.

El monitor de frecuencia cardíaca se está volviendo loco en este punto, y él se atraganta sin cesar, ruidosamente, inhalando aire con la boca abierta. Sus labios se sienten agrietados, sus músculos débiles. Casi como si hubiera estado inconsciente por un período prolongado de tiempo.

"Joder..." él murmura, recuperando el equilibrio después de levantarse de la cama y desengancharse el IV. Se siente un poco somnoliento por despertarse tan abruptamente, pero Sasuke ha aprendido a recuperarse rápidamente, especialmente cuando las condiciones desconocidas plagan su entorno.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre. Un destello de color rosa atrae su atención, y él la atrapa entre la pared y su cuerpo en menos de un segundo, un fuego furioso ardiendo de sus ojos.

Sakura ni siquiera se sorprende cuando se encuentra en esta posición precaria, entre su viejo compañero de equipo y la pared. El brazo derecho de Sasuke le impide moverse debajo de él, la forma en que él aprieta su mandíbula demuestra lo furioso que está en ese momento.

"Cuántos días," él sisea amenazadoramente.

"Bueno, verás,", ella mueve sus brazos atrapados, prestando atención a la pila de carpetas de las que él no se había dado cuenta antes, "He estado investigando‒"

"Responde la maldita pregunta, Sakura."

Él se presiona contra ella, utilizando su altura como un mecanismo de ventaja e intimidación. Él puede sentir cada parte de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, y tiene que mantener su mente bajo control para no vacilar en su ira. Sakura puede tener la capacidad de aplastar la pared con la punta de su dedo, pero actualmente a él no le importa una mierda sus‒ ni siquiera las de él mismo‒ habilidades como ninja. Sasuke está más que enojado. Esta... _mujer_ usa cada fibra de su ser para mantenerlo bajo protección, ya sea con su conocimiento médico o por el simple hecho de que ella es un imán hacia el que él gravita.

Y lo que más lo enoja es el hecho de que Sakura no se estremece bajo su cuerpo. Ella lo observa con atención, esperando hasta que su táctica de miedo ya no sea válida.

Sakura finalmente habla cuando él retrocede un paso. "Tres días," responde ella. "Comenzaste a tener más ataques, rechazando el antídoto que tenía preparado. Tenía que mantenerte inconsciente hasta que estuvieras estable."

El incómodo silencio entre ellos se rompe cuando las pesadas respiraciones de Sasuke traen gemidos a su garganta. Mil pensamientos corren por su cabeza, ninguno de ellos dichos en voz alta. En un impulso de ira, empuja a Sakura lejos de la puerta y sale al poco iluminado pasillo.

Sasuke camina‒ no, él corre hacia la salida. Él conoce estos pasajes como el dorso de su mano y podría moverse alrededor de ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Al diablo el dolor incómodo que aparece en su tráquea, justo donde estaba el tubo de alimentación. A la mierda quedarse en ese escondite; él sabe a dónde necesita ir y Sakura ha desperdiciado tres largos días jugando al médico. Al diablo Indra. Al diablo Sakura, que siempre se interpone en el camino de sus planes. Al diablo su mente por pedirle a Sakura que le acompañara. Al diablo su cuerpo por responder ante ella.

Maldición... maldita esta enfermedad, por matarlo lentamente y acortar el tiempo que le queda.

Sasuke se da cuenta de que está fuera del escondite de Orochimaru cuando sus sandalias pisan hojas y ramas secas. La luna está llena, el cielo despejado. Así es como probablemente fue cuando Indra decidió regresar a la Tierra para arruinar su segunda oportunidad en la vida, piensa Sasuke. Hay una ligera brisa que mueve los árboles circundantes.

Él nunca prestó atención a la forma en que la naturaleza baila junto con el viento hasta que salió de Konoha después de la guerra. Eso le consuela cuando piensa que está solo. Le recuerda a Sakura, que puede causar cualquier tipo de desastre natural con la palma de su mano mientras aún le da a sus pulmones el aire fresco que tanto ansían.

Ella no trata de esconder su chakra o sus pasos cuando le sigue. ¿Cuál es el punto, realmente? Sasuke es uno de las ninjas más fuertes y ella una de los mejores médicos. No hay necesidad de esconderse cuando solo la luna está mirando.

Sakura dejó sus archivos en su habitación. Ella está usando una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre su ropa, mientras que él todavía está usando la misma ropa desde la última vez que estuvo consciente.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"No tienes derecho a tratarme como a una rata de laboratorio," él interrumpe su suave súplica sin mirarla. Sus ojos están puestos en los árboles delante de ellos, tratando de descubrir la manera más rápida de llegar a la ubicación de Indra.

Sasuke no ve cómo ella se sorprende por sus palabras. Tampoco ve el ceño fruncido que aparece entre sus cejas rosadas, o la forma en que sus labios se arrugan antes de hablar.

"¿¡No tengo derecho!? ¡Tú solicitaste que viniera contigo!" Sakura explota. "¡He dejado muy en claro muchas veces que lo que sea que te pase es asunto _mío_! E incluso si no lo fuera, sigues siendo mi compañero de equipo, Sasuke-kun. Obviamente, me preocuparé por ti de una manera o por otra."

Sasuke permanece en silencio mientras ella continúa. Es una escena tan repetida entre ellos que ya saben los pasos a seguir.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que dolió verte en tu cama, inconsciente, teniendo esos extraños ataques sin poder hacer nada al respecto? Deberías haberme advertido antes de decidir llevarme contigo."

Primero, derramar su corazón. Luego, lastimarle.

"Tú quizá hayas cambiado del chico que conocí hace dos años. Demonios, tú eres machismo mejor que cuando éramos genin. Aun así, tú sigues tratándome como basura cuando alcanzamos un punto que para ti es demasiado incomodo de soportar. ¿Alguna vez consideras como me siento por eso? Te estoy perdiendo, Sasuke-kun. Yo te amo y te estoy perdiendo ante una enfermedad que _no puedo_ curar."

Sakura se sorprende de que sus ojos permanezcan secos. Ella ha derramado suficientes lágrimas por él.

"Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener vivo a mi compañero de equipo mientras que él aún es demasiado cobarde como para pedir ayuda."

Una ráfaga de aire y él está delante de ella. Perturbada por un segundo, en guardia al siguiente. Sakura levanta la cabeza, desafiándolo con la determinación que arde en sus ojos.

"¿Me llamas cobarde?"

El aire que sale de su boca alcanza su rostro.

"Sí." _Porque tú nunca tomas una mano cuando alguien te la está extendiendo. Porque tienes demasiado miedo de dejarme entrar._ "Te estoy llamando cobarde."

No importa cuántas veces se hayan besado o cuánto progreso Sakura piense que ella ha tenido con Sasuke, como compañeros de equipo o simples seres humanos. Él le demuestra ser el mismo bastardo egoísta que la dejó hace tantos años y que todavía tiene su corazón colgando de su mano.

Todo este dolor debe ser por algo, ella solía razonar. No hay manera de que ella pueda amar a alguien tan profundamente y no poder que él reaccione a esto.

Sasuke retrocede un paso, esa expresión perturbada vuelve a su rostro. Él la mira fijamente, tratando de averiguar qué pasa en su mente, sintiéndose impotente porque ni siquiera puede usar sus ojos. Sakura luce de mejor manera así, con la luz de la luna contorneando todas sus curvas, haciendo que su cabello brille como una flor en plena floración. Le molesta a él lo mucho que le gusta verla tan vulnerable física y emocionalmente. Sin embargo, ese extraño sentimiento no es nada comparado con su anhelo de alcanzar esa misma vulnerabilidad frente a ella.

Ahora él realmente se arrepiente de haberla llevado con él. Sasuke sabía los riesgos desde el principio; Si Sakura descubre que su enfermedad está relacionada con encontrar a Indra, ella se pondría a sí misma en peligro. Cuando él apareció en la torre Hokage hace tantas lunas, él temía no sobrevivir a su condición hasta encontrar a Indra y estaba actuando bajo sus instintos. Incluso los lobos más solitarios necesitan compañía.

Él sabe que está siendo egoísta, pero el temor de estar solo después de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de las personas que adoptó como familia se apoderó de sus intenciones.

"Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me pediste que hiciera esta misión contigo?"

La cara de Sakura muestra todas sus emociones. Mientras que él lucha por expresarse, ella lleva el corazón en la manga y deja que todo el mundo sepa cómo se siente. Sasuke nunca lo expresó con palabras, pero su mente y su cuerpo comprenden que estar cerca de su compañera de equipo es lo más cerca que puede encontrar a un hogar.

Y eso, en el fondo, le asusta. Sasuke ve un futuro en ella, un deseo oculto que no puede hacerse realidad a menos que encuentre a Indra y cure su enfermedad. Le asusta pensar que Sakura está en el lugar correcto, a su lado, pero en el momento equivocado.

Él ve a Sakura y ve su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su mano se aferra a la suya luego de que Orochimaru le dio el Sello Maldito. Él recuerda vívidamente el sabor de sus labios porque fue lo último que procesó en su mente antes de ser sedado. La forma en que su suave piel se siente en su mano derecha...

"Contéstame por favor."

Sasuke busca la empuñadura de su espada. Cuando no puede encontrarle, se da cuenta de que le ha dejado en su habitación en aquel escondite. Frunce los labios, se siente vulnerable en un espacio tan abierto y espera que Sakura lleve sus armas en caso de cualquier cosa.

"Si muero antes de que encontremos a Indra, quiero estar con alguien que..." hace una pausa, se re-acomoda a sí mismo y reconsidera sus palabras. "Cuando hablé con Kakashi sobre esto, dije que mis intenciones eran asociarme con alguien en quien confío plenamente, alguien con quien pueda trabajar."

Él escucha sus pies moviéndose ansiosamente.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella pregunta. Es la misma explicación que él le ha dado innumerables veces, pero ella ya no puede creer esas palabras.

En este punto, Sakura lo conoce demasiado bien.

Sasuke espera antes de continuar. A pesar de dar un paso atrás, todavía está lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la forma en que ese sello Yin brilla con orgullo en la frente de ella. Él extiende sus dedos hasta que se acercan sobre esa forma de diamante.

"Eso es parte de la verdad. Si muero antes de encontrar a Indra, quiero estar con alguien a quien considero un hermano, o alguien a quien veo como más que un amigo."

Sasuke va a morir. Y eso le rompe el corazón a ella. Él quiere estar con alguien como Naruto, alguien que lo entiende y comparte un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre. Sakura recuerda la noche en que Kakashi le informó de este viaje, y se da cuenta de que Sasuke visitando a Naruto esa misma noche era su manera de decirle un posible adiós a su mejor amigo.

Ella iría al fin del mundo por él, y a su manera, él finalmente lo entiende. Ya no es el chico incomodo que dejó el pueblo hace dos años en busca de un camino desconocido. Él le ha respondido a Sakura de manera que ella ha fantaseado innumerables veces. Sasuke nunca ha sido capaz de compartir palabras innecesarias con nadie, y Sakura tiene que procesar la segunda parte de su confesión dos veces antes de descifrar lo que quiere decir.

Y cuando lo hace, Sakura siente que su corazón da cinco latidos mientras su aliento se atasca en su garganta.

Sus dedos dejan un rastro de fuego sobre la piel de ella. Sakura no se da cuenta cuando cierra los ojos, pero sus párpados se vuelven a abrir una vez que el toque ferviente e íntimo entre ellos desaparece. Ella observa a Sasuke como realmente es; un niño maltratado y roto que recogió los pedazos para construir un hombre mejor. El Sasuke de muchas caras le está mostrando a ella lo que él oculta a la vista del público. Ella todavía puede reconocer a la juventud en sus rasgos, pero ellos han esbozado con la gran carga colocada sobre sus hombros.

"Sasuke-kun, tú..." _¿sientes lo mismo?_

Su Rinnegan brilla a la luz de la luna. Lo que alguna vez fue amenazante se ha convertido en una de las cosas más hermosas que Sakura haya presenciado. Ella puede sentir el aire entrando y saliendo de su boca, el ligero sonido de sibilancias que viene como un efecto secundario al antídoto mejorado que le dio mientras estaba inconsciente.

Ella no llega a terminar su oración, porque sus labios se conectan en el siguiente instante con una pasión ferviente. Sus brazos se encuentran envueltos alrededor del cuello de él, tirándole hacia abajo en un intento desesperado por profundizar su beso.

Ninguno de ellos piensa en su precaria situación. Sasuke y Sakura siguen sus instintos, la energía acumulada que se había estado agrandando entre sus cuerpos finalmente se liberó. Solo hay aire que se comparte entre sus pulmones, sus pieles se quema con el tacto, sonidos de labios que se mueven en sincronía.

Y ellos saben que esta vez tomará mucho más que su voluntad para detenerse.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Aunque el techo bajo y las paredes atrapantes del escondite Uchiha rodean a Sasuke, no se siente sofocado por ellos. De hecho, la opresión en su pecho y la respiración restringida son el resultado de las palabras de Asura, de cómo su antepasado se había enamorado y había perdido a una Sakura pasada. Y lo que lo acerca al punto de ruptura‒ a ese punto en el que él ya no puede soportar estar de pie porque le duele mucho‒ es que su Sakura, su compañera de equipo y amiga, su hogar, pueden desaparecer para siempre.

"¿Entonces es que Indra va a borrar todos los recuerdos de Sakura y los reemplazará con los de su esposa?" Pregunta Naruto, temiendo la respuesta. Siente la gota de sudor en su sien.

Los dos shinobis se encuentran con el silencio de Asura.

Y Sasuke quiere romper algo, cualquier cosa, _todo._

"¡No vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya!" Naruto exclama mientras la barbilla de Sasuke se estremece. "Es nuestra compañera de equipo, es familia. Si no ella regresa, Konoha perderá a una persona importante."

Si ella no regresa, Sasuke perderá a la mujer que le importa.

"Y perderás tu vida, a menos que detengas a Indra de su plan," agrega Asura, mirando al Uchiha. "El suministro de tu línea de vida y chakra disminuye con cada respiración que mi hermano toma en su utopía alternativa. Y con cada respiración que toma, gana más poder para borrar la conciencia de Sakura y reemplazarla con la de su esposa."

"Esto es solo... tan desastroso 'ttebayo." Sasuke escucha a Naruto murmurar entre dientes, sintiendo una desesperación similar a la tempestad que está dentro de él.

A diferencia de Naruto, él no tiene que salvar a su mujer para detener la destrucción de la Tierra. No, Sasuke debe evitar que Indra destruya su vida y su propio mundo. Había estado girando alrededor de una esencia rosa y verde durante bastante tiempo, y su antepasado no tiene derecho a arrancarle eso.

Lo que fue un simple secuestro misterioso se ha convertido en recuperar el significado de su vida y la de su clan. Sasuke nunca se preguntó por qué siempre sintió una fuerte conexión con Sakura; él siempre pensó que era similar a su vínculo con Naruto, el de compañeros cercanos, excepto que Sakura era su metáfora de un refugio en el que él no merece descansar.

Y ahora lo entiende, de manera cruel. Él entiende por qué ella nunca se rindió con él, por qué la dejó regresar a pesar de las innumerables veces en que la empujó lejos. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, a sentir cosas juntos y a vivir a través de tragedias.

"Debes escucharme con mucha atención," explica Asura. "Una vez que Sakura tenga todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior implantados en su mente, ya no será la misma persona que conoces. Esta ha sido la voluntad de Indra durante siglos. El legado de su línea de sangre es el odio hacia la mía, que se deriva de la creencia de que yo maté a su esposa. Mi hermano nunca entendió que era el deseo de nuestra abuela matar a Indrani con a través del Zetsu negro, ya que ella era un obstáculo para su reavivamiento.

"El deseo de mi hermano de reunirse con su esposa está casi cumplido, y él estará más cerca de crear una nueva línea de sangre de shinobis que un día se apoderará de tu mundo. A menos que obtengas todo tu chakra de él y evites que Sakura pierda todas sus memorias, todo lo que conoces estará en riesgo de ser borrado del planeta."

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos ante esa última proclamación. "¿Cómo sabes que él hará eso?"

"Mi hermano mayor siempre ha pensado que el poder es la única respuesta. Las ideas implantadas por Zetsu negro en su cabeza lo llevaron a creer que su linaje, el Uchiha, estaba destinado a derrotar a mis descendientes y gobernar el mundo shinobi."

Él siente que Naruto le mira, el recuerdo de esos pensamientos invadiendo su mente aún es fresco. Hubo un momento en que pensó que matar a Naruto y tomar todo el dolor del mundo resolvería todos los problemas. Sasuke no puede dejar de encontrar paralelos entre su vida y la de Indra. Ambos perdieron a los que amaban, vivían en el odio y la venganza. Su antepasado esperó milenios para reunirse con aquel a quien perdió, mientras que Sasuke encontró la redención y a una mujer de cabello rosado quien sostiene su idea de un futuro.

Es desafortunado, al menos de su parte, que la persona que Indra y él quieren sea la misma.

La opresión en el pecho de Sasuke empeora. "Indra cree que al reunirse con su esposa, será lo suficientemente fuerte como para finalmente gobernar el mundo shinobi," afirma. "¿Él sabe que tú tampoco estás del todo muerto?"

Naruto sigue, "Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí hablando con nosotros y no estoy afectado como Sasuke lo está con el regreso de Indra?"

"Eso es porque no estoy tratando de recuperar mi reavivamiento en este mundo. Estoy aquí para comunicarme con ustedes dos, para decirles que deben detener a mi hermano mayor antes de que se vuelva demasiado fuerte. De lo contrario, nadie vencerá el deseo de que él ha estado cosechando durante más de mil años."

Es como si las mismas ideas se pasaran de una vida a otra, reflexiona Naruto. Indra quería gobernar el mundo, Madara también, e incluso Sasuke en un momento dado. Todos ellos han sufrido pérdidas trágicas en algún momento, y desean crear una utopía donde nadie muera. Sabiendo cómo se siente sentirse solo es lo que le conectó con Sasuke, pero ahora se da cuenta de que hay una razón más importante por la que eligieron diferentes caminos en un momento de sus vidas. Las vidas pasadas de Naruto lo llevaron a seguir el camino de la luz, mientras que Sasuke solo acumuló oscuridad hasta que culminó en casi perder su mente.

Se alegra de que su amigo, aunque enfermo y moribundo, todavía esté a su lado después de todas esas dificultades. Naruto no sería el mismo si no fuera por la existencia de Sasuke. Son compañeros, amigos, hermanos, y seguirán siéndolo para siempre. Pueden recuperar a Sakura, y luego Sasuke finalmente pueda vivir la vida que le había sido quitada desde la infancia.

"Uchiha Sasuke," dice Asura, "¿estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ella? ¿Incluso si ella no recuerda mucho sobre ti en este momento? ¿Incluso si mi hermano mayor toma todo tu chakra y tienes pocas posibilidades de seguir vivo? "

La única respuesta que recibe Asura es la determinación en la cara de Sasuke.

"Bien, entonces, te transferiré algo de mi chakra para mantenerte fuerte. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudar al legado de mi hermano," él dice, levantándose de su posición sentada. "Después de eso, abrirás el portal que te llevará a su dimensión. Buena suerte."

.

* * *

NT: No es que sea floja... es que les estoy dando tiempo para leer y comentar

bienvenido/as nuevos lectores, bienvenidos al rincón del dolor.. xdxd


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

La invocación de Indra es tan majestuosa como ella recuerda. Si no hubiera sido por el regreso de sus recuerdos, el tamaño gigantesco del elefante podría haberla sorprendido. Sakura aprende una vez más a apreciar cada arruga en la piel de Airvata, cada pulso de chakra que distingue la invocación de un animal normal, y la forma en que su amo frota su mano cariñosamente en su trompa.

"Es hora de que revisemos todos los recuerdos que compartimos juntos," la voz profunda de Indra la llama. "He mantenido intactos todos nuestros preciosos lugares, y he esperado a que los vieras."

Ella se siente atraída por el hombre, y sus pies se mueven a su propio ritmo. Sakura está fascinada por esta nueva (o más bien, antigua) capa de recuerdos en su mente. Una vez que se sube a la espalda de Airvata, no siente la incomodidad de la primera vez que montó un elefante. De hecho, parece que lo ha hecho muchas veces antes y su cuerpo, su piel, está acostumbrada a la sensación áspera de Airvata.

Un par de brazos serpentean alrededor de su cintura cuando la invocación comienza a caminar hacia adelante. Es casi como un sueño. El sonido de la orilla del mar se debilita a medida que se adentran en un territorio montañoso.

"He hecho esto antes," ella confiesa en un susurro más para sí misma que para Indra.

Sin embargo, él se da cuenta de sus palabras y continúa con su pensamiento. "Te familiarizarás más con la sensación. Todo puede parecerte nuevo a tus ojos, pero ya lo has visto antes en tu vida pasada." Los labios de Indra se acercan a su oreja. Tan cerca que los escalofríos recorren sus brazos y piernas. "No sientas miedo de volver a visitar todo este lugar. Déjale establecerse, aprecia como si fuera la primera vez, deja que tu cuerpo y tu mente recuerden quién eres realmente."

Las pesadas pisadas del elefante vibran sobre la piel de Sakura. Los brazos de Indra están fuertemente envueltos alrededor de su cintura, su imponente estatura todavía presente, aunque ambos están sentados.

 _Deja que tu cuerpo y tu mente recuerden quién eres._

Sus venas, el latido de su corazón, cada parte de ella interioriza esas palabras a medida que sus ojos se encuentran con paisajes que se perdieron en su realidad. La forma en que la brisa deja volar los cerezos en flor y el olor a madera fresca la reconforta. Sakura recuerda lentamente cada detalle de los árboles que rodeaban el castillo en su vida pasada. Cómo a menudo meditaba cuando tenía demasiado en mente. Cómo los pétalos se mezclaron con su cabello, haciéndolo lucir significativamente más largo de lo que era. La sensación de una túnica de seda real decorando su cuerpo mientras camina por los escalones que conducen a una tierra de árboles de color rosa.

La perspectiva de Sakura ha cambiado, aunque sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos.

Indra permanece en silencio mientras su compañera observa cada detalle de su pequeño desfile. Él desearía ver la expresión de Sakura mientras recorren este camino de recuerdos, una que le recuerda los momentos especiales que compartió con su difunta esposa y que volvió a ver sus hermosas expresiones una vez más. Ella está aquí ahora, volviendo lentamente hacia él, tanto física como mentalmente.

Bajan hacia un pequeño estanque, cuando Airvata se arrodilla para facilitar su descenso a tierra firme. Cuando Sakura aterriza sus pies en el suave suelo, encuentra una sensación familiar rozar sus hombros. Con dudas y curiosidad por lo que es, camina hacia el tranquilo estanque mientras los pétalos de las flores continúan cayendo. Se arrodilla para mirar su reflejo en el agua y casi cae hacia atrás.

"¡Mi cabello!" exclama, sosteniendo una parte de largos mechones de color rosa. "¿Cómo ha crecido tanto?"

Sakura se vuelve hacia Indra, en busca de una respuesta. Él simplemente se arrodilla a su lado y pasa suavemente sus dedos a través de las hebras.

"Tu cuerpo finalmente está aceptando tu apariencia original," responde. "Tu cabello era muy largo, un símbolo de tu linaje real."

Su cabeza se siente un poco más pesada con su cabello más allá de su cintura, y Sakura tiene que volverse hacia el estanque para mirar en detalle. Atrás quedaron los días de su cabello hasta los hombros. Todavía recuerda la última vez que Ino lo cortó; Fue para la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Eso trae una punzada en su pecho al pensar en ello, saber que nunca los volverá a ver.

Sin embargo, lo que más duele es que no puede recordar gran parte de su amistad con Ino. Ella intenta rastrear sus recuerdos, pero parecen haber desaparecido de su mente. Ella sabe que tiene amigos, padres y seres queridos, pero de alguna manera sus caras ya no están arraigadas detrás de sus ojos. Sakura mira sus manos y brazos, finalmente, notando que todas sus cicatrices de batalla y callos también han desaparecido de su piel.

Ella se está transformando, lentamente, de la mejor ninja médico de Konohagakure en...

"Me estoy convirtiendo en ella."

Si no fuera por la mano de Indra entrelazada con la de ella, se habría olvidado del lugar donde está. "No te asustes. Este es tu destino, nuestra historia finalmente se convierte en un círculo completo. Ven."

Él la ayuda a ponerse de pie y la lleva a Airvata. La majestuosa invocación recorre el bosque hacia las playas de arena, mientras que Sakura observa la renovada suavidad de su piel. Casi parece como si estuviera brillando. Como si las células de su piel fueran reemplazadas por las de un recién nacido.

Una vez que el sonido del océano vuelve a sus oídos, Sakura mueve sus ojos al horizonte. Se sienta todavía en la espalda de Airvata y observa cómo el sol se oculta en el agua. Esta es la primera vez que realmente ve una puesta de sol desde que llegó al castillo de Indra y recuerda el tiempo que pasó aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente? ¿Fue ella realmente secuestrada si él dice que están destinados a estar juntos? Es todo líneas borrosas; los recuerdos de su vida pasada están tomando prioridad gradualmente, mientras que su vida como kunoichi se está desvaneciendo lentamente.

Y ella se siente adormecida por eso ahora. La tristeza de no recordar su hogar se ha ido. Sus emociones no tienen nada que ver con lo que le está sucediendo, y Sakura simplemente lo está dejando pasar porque se siente bien. Indra le ha mostrado suficiente evidencia para saber que él no es un oponente. De hecho, él es mucho más que cualquier otro shinobi.

"Renovaremos nuestros votos," anuncia Indra junto a su oído. Él une sus manos y ella las aprieta. "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no crees que es hora de que comencemos nuestra nueva vida juntos en matrimonio?"

Ella cierra los ojos, dejando que los movimientos y las palabras pasen a través de ella. Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, colocándose sobre su fuerte pecho. "¿Y cuándo llegará ese momento?"

"Cuando pasen suficientes lunas para declarar tu vigésimo año de vida."

* * *

 **Antes**

Los labios de Sasuke chocan contra los de ella, haciéndola olvidar los pensamientos que atormentan su mente. Él les separa para respirar un poco, pero los tiene moviéndose en su boca antes de que ella pueda inhalar cualquier aire. A Sakura no le importa, sin embargo. No, ahora mismo, toda su concentración se dirige hacia la mano fuerte que la retiene, la forma en que el torso de Sasuke encaja contra el de ella y cómo todo está _palpitando_ dentro de ella.

Y ella no quiere que se detenga.

Debe ser el efecto de todas las emociones reprimidas que han estado cargando durante un tiempo indefinido. Sasuke no puede recordar cuando comenzó a sentirse así por Sakura. O cuando comenzó a soñar con su sonrisa, su risa, la curiosidad de cuán suave es su piel. Él quiere decir su nombre, pero ninguna palabra pasa por su voz. Todavía hay algunas cosas que él necesita solidificar dentro de su propia mente antes de explicarse a Sakura.

Pero ahora, ahora él solo quiere tirar todo por la ventana y simplemente vivir. Sasuke quiere olvidarse de su enfermedad, la creciente preocupación que pesa sobre sus hombros, la discusión que había interrumpido abruptamente con su instinto físico. En este momento todo lo que le importa es Sakura. Y la sensación de pertenecer finalmente a un lugar que es más permanente que una casa o un pueblo.

La respiración de ella es pesada. "Sasuke-kun, yo..."

Él la calla con otro beso. Sakura, tan adentrada en tratar de evitar que le temblaran las manos mientras se aferra a los hombros de Sasuke, no se da cuenta de cuando se quita la bata de laboratorio y cuándo sus rodillas tocan el suelo. Sus piernas se habían agotado, toda la fuerza canalizada hacia el núcleo de su cuerpo. Sus manos viajan a la cara de él, acunan sus mejillas, tratando de encontrar una manera de acercarlo porque todavía se siente muy lejano.

Ella pone una mano en su bolsillo y encuentra lo que necesita. "Ten," ella jadea, "toma esto."

Sasuke lo nota cuando Sakura le presenta dos pastillas blancas. Los dedos de ella, la palma de su mano y todo su brazo están temblando. Él no puede identificar por qué, pero comienza a formular una pregunta cuando ella evita hacer contacto visual.

"Sakura, qué-"

"Se supone que deben calmar tus ataques, eso es todo. Quería dártelos en el escondite antes, pero tenías que ser tú y marcharte antes de que pudiera ser de alguna ayuda," Sakura le apura. Labios hinchados. Después de que Sasuke las toma, ella esconde su mano detrás de su cabeza pero no intenta levantarse de su posición.

Sasuke se traga las pastillas con dificultad debido a la falta de líquidos, pero puede sentir los efectos casi de inmediato. Siente la ráfaga de energía regresando a él. No ha vuelto al mismo nivel que antes, pero eso funcionará por ahora. Sakura trabajó en esas pastillas mientras él estaba inconsciente, concluye, y todavía hay mucho que necesita intentar con este breve retorno de poder.

Pero no antes de que termine lo que ha comenzado.

La forma en que los ojos de ella brillan bajo esta luz de luna, tan inocentes, hace que esa adrenalina vuelva a través de sus venas. El temblor continúa, él se da cuenta. Ella está nerviosa, igual que él. Él no sabe qué sucederá después, si ambos seguirán vivos al final de esta misión, o si el amanecer ocultará este momento.

Este puede ser el último momento en que ellos estén solos y juntos, antes de enfrentar la realidad. Y si es así, Sasuke no quiere dejar este mundo sin compartir cada parte de sí mismo con ella.

"Sakura."

Tal vez ella está nerviosa debido a la ambigüedad de su situación. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que realmente son en este punto. Son compañeros de equipo, sí, pero más que simples amigos o camaradas.

"Sakura." Él se acerca, sus rodillas tocando las de ella y su mano ahuecando su mejilla. "No te muevas.".

Su beso es más suave ahora. Todavía hay ese indicio de desesperación que Sakura puede probar en su toque, pero lo oculta con cada cuidadoso movimiento. Ella juega con su boca, mordisqueando su labio inferior, explorando sus reacciones a las pequeñas cosas que ella hace.

Se encuentran tirados en el suelo sin separar sus labios, Sasuke se cierne sobre Sakura como un halcón protector. Ninguno de ellos se mueve de sus posiciones por un tiempo, abrazándose el uno al otro. Ella quiere tomarse su tiempo con Sasuke porque esta puede ser la última vez que lo haga. Ella quiere recordar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada cabello negro en su cabeza, los círculos en su Rinnegan, todo lo que le hace único.

El calor crece en su centro, haciéndole incómoda con todas las capas de ropa que está usando. Sakura encuentra que Sasuke siente lo mismo cuando comienza a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa. Ella le da un último beso antes de poner sus manos en la camisa de él y levantarla, desvistiendo la parte superior de él. La forma en que su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración fuerte, y sus músculos tonificados se conectan a sus brazos y centro, revelan a Sakura que Sasuke no la ve como una compañera de equipo o un camarada.

Finalmente la ve como algo más que una simple amiga. Sasuke puede que nunca lo diga, pero ahora la ve como-

"Te ayudaré con eso. Tus dedos también tiemblan, ¿eh?"

-una mujer.

* * *

 **Ahora**

La voz de Naruto apenas se registra en sus oídos.

"Sigue hablando sobre esto del portal."

Sasuke lo recuerda. Recuerda cada detalle de la última vez que vio a Sakura; cómo el espacio entre él y ellos se abrió en pequeños bloques como las dimensiones de Kaguya, llevando a su antepasado y compañera de equipo a otra realidad, casi inaccesible para él. La voz gritando de Sakura aún resuena, la forma en que su nombre se desangró de su garganta como la de ella en él.

"La respuesta está en el Rinnegan de Sasuke," les informa Asura.

Sasuke escucha que los pasos del Ōtsutsuki se acercan. La postura de Naruto es tensa, plenamente consciente de la proximidad de Asura a su mejor amigo debilitado. Una parte de él no confía en su antepasado. Con su bastón, Asura mueve el cabello de Sasuke hasta que su Rinnegan está a la vista.

"Puedes transportar de una dimensión a otra con esto," explica. "Te toma bastante de tu chakra, sí, pero es nuestra mejor apuesta para recuperar a Sakura."

Recuerda cómo, antes de que esta maldita enfermedad se apoderara de su cuerpo, practicaba saltarse las dimensiones de Kaguya. Pensar que Indra, su antepasado, tuvo suficiente destreza para crear su propia utopía le da a Sasuke otra razón para creer que comparte muchas similitudes con la casi deidad. Indra tiene la oportunidad de quitárselo todo, reemplazarlo de la vida de Sakura al debilitar sus habilidades y su significado.

Y eso le hace sentir incómodo, sin saber qué encontrará cuando cruce el portal. De lo que Sakura podría convertirse después de todo este tiempo perdido.

Es como si Indra hubiera trazado su plan y lo hubiera puesto en movimiento, manipulando sus direcciones sin mover físicamente las piezas. Primero, aterriza en la tierra. Luego comienza a tomar el chakra de Sasuke. De una forma u otra, Indra debe haberse dado cuenta de que él alcanzaría a Sakura, ya fuera a través del propio Sasuke u otros medios. Ahora que él está en una dimensión separada con ella, Indra solo tiene que esperar hasta que Sasuke sea lo suficientemente débil como para morir y ser olvidado. De esa manera, él puede vivir con una Sakura que pronto será el recipiente para el recuerdo de su esposa muerta.

"Mi hermano mayor no se da cuenta de que lo he seguido desde la luna. Él cree que todavía estoy dormido e ignorante de su plan."

Pero Indra no sabe de su carta de triunfo. Esta es la única oportunidad para Sasuke de recuperar a su hogar —su _Sakura_ — a donde ella pertenece. De vuelta a casa

Naruto es el primero en hablar. "Si eso significa que Sasuke moriría…"

"Hazlo," le interrumpe. Sasuke puede sentir el peso de su espada sobre su espalda a pesar de lo liviana que puede ser. También siente el peso sobre sus hombros, el de sacrificarlo todo por aquel que él valora.

Como Itachi, él reflexiona. Itachi sacrificó a todos, todo, por Sasuke. Ahora es su turno de sacrificar lo que le queda —su propia vida— por Sakura.

"Pero, Sasuke-"

"Naruto," su ojo derecho volvió a su llameante color rojo. Se agota inmensamente para mantener su Sharingan activado, pero su mejor amigo entiende la determinación por las acciones mejor que por las palabras.

Sasuke se vuelve hacia Asura, una figura imponente sobre los dos jóvenes. Comienza a ver las similitudes entre Asura e Indra; la forma en que se paran, el mismo chakra antiguo y poderoso. Puede que no confíe plenamente en el ancestro de Naruto, pero sus opciones son limitadas, y recibir algo del chakra de Asura será beneficioso para su misión.

"Uchiha Sasuke, acércate."

Una vez más, Asura extiende su bastón. Cierra los ojos, su chakra se manifiesta visiblemente a su alrededor hasta que cubre el contorno de su cuerpo y artefacto. Es de un azul vibrante, lo suficientemente poderoso como para intimidar incluso a los shinobi más fuertes. Sasuke se esfuerza por dar su primer paso hacia el heredero Ōtsutsuki. Casi se cae de rodillas si no fuera por el brazo artificial de Naruto que se aferra a su codo izquierdo. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada, su visión ligeramente borrosa por los efectos del Sharingan.

Pero Sasuke no se detiene. Con la ayuda de Naruto, alcanza la punta del bastón de Asura y deja que el chakra fluya hacia su cuerpo. Él siente que sus músculos se afianzan, sus pulmones se aclaran, el poder regresa a sus ojos. Sasuke vuelve gradualmente a su antiguo yo. Su espalda ya no está ligeramente encorvada y sus piernas han recuperado sus músculos. Su nivel de resistencia aumenta.

Sus ojos. Todo. Todo está más claro.

Naruto le suelta el codo y retrocede un paso. También puede sentir la destreza original de Sasuke, y se siente fortalecido por la esperanza de recuperar a su otra mejor amiga. Ellos son el equipo 7, la segunda generación Sannin, los hermanos a los que él llegó a amar antes de casarse con Hinata. Naruto estaba dispuesto a morir por Sasuke, así como también está dispuesto a morir por Sakura.

El chakra de Asura regresa a su cuerpo, después de haberle dado la mayor parte al Uchiha. "No debes olvidar que el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente en la dimensión de mi hermano. Puede ser que haya pasado un día o un mes desde el secuestro de Sakura. Prepárate para enfrentar lo que sea que encuentres. Sasuke, puede que no te guste lo que veas, Pero no olvides tu objetivo."

Él nunca olvida sus metas.

"Ahora, podemos abrir el portal."

Asura atraviesa la habitación con su bastón, creando una línea visible desde el aire. Sasuke enfoca su Sharingan y Rinnegan en la delgada línea hasta que se convierte en un rectángulo grande y negro. El portal, tal como Sasuke recuerda, al principio parece conducir a la nada. Siente el modo Sage de Naruto activado, su mejor amigo listo para saltar al portal en el momento adecuado.

Sasuke se concentra tanto como puede, sus ojos pegados al portal negro, tratando de detectar una señal que lo lleve a la realidad de Indra. Las dimensiones comienzan a moverse a través del portal como una fuerte ola de viento, las temperaturas cambiantes y los paisajes que pasan tan rápido que se confunden con una imagen abstracta.

Entonces él lo encuentra. Él la percibe, un vago signo del intrincado y perfecto tejido del chakra que corre por sus venas. Podía reconocerle desde mil millas.

"¡Ella está por ahí!" Grita Naruto

Sasuke escucha las olas del mar golpeando la costa y ve una larga cordillera.

No lo piensa dos veces cuando salta al portal, seguido por Naruto.

* * *

 **Antes**

Ella lo ayuda a bajar la cremallera de su propia camisa. Sasuke expone el vendaje de su pecho y su estómago pálido y definido, y traza cada línea de su abdomen con la punta de sus dedos como si fuera la flor más delicada. Él pasa su mano sobre sus pechos, muy consciente de ellos. Sakura le toma su mano y la coloca sobre su pecho izquierdo.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" _Está latiendo tan rápido por ti._ "Puedo sentir el tuyo también." Ella besa el lado izquierdo del pecho de él y siente el rápido _bathump_ de su corazón.

 _Todavía estás aquí, Sasuke-kun._

La mano de Sasuke se mueve para desenrollar las vendas de pecho, ahora revelándola completamente a la luna y sus ojos. Él graba en su memoria la forma en que ella reacciona a su toque. Cómo cierra los ojos cuando él masajea uno de sus pechos o cómo ella recupera el aliento cuando él le besa el cuello. Él siente que su centro se endurece, casi frustrándole por toda esta anticipación.

Sakura baja sus holgados pantalones, descubriéndolo por completo ante ella. Sus ojos viajan a cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de que sus labios choquen con los de él y él está completamente apretado contra ella. Su ardiente deseo aumenta cuando se quita los shorts negros y los deja bajar por sus piernas, junto con todo lo demás. El aire se siente frío, pero cuando sus cuerpos se conectan, Sakura siente que el calor vuelve a ella.

Sasuke, ahora posicionado entre sus piernas, la mira directamente a los ojos. "No te detengas," dice ella, dándole otro beso. _Te amo._

Él no se detiene. No cuando él entra, o cuando ella gime su nombre con su dulce, dulce voz. Sakura le clava las uñas en la espalda hasta que supera el dolor, y a Sasuke no le importa el escozor que queda en su piel. Sus labios tiemblan mientras viajan a su cuello, enviando más sacudidas a su centro y él embiste más fuerte. Él gruñe cuando la lengua de ella dibuja patrones. Cuando sus manos guían sus caderas y las caderas de ella se mueven en ritmo.

Esto... esta montaña rusa de emociones es un viaje que él no quiere parar. El sentimiento aumenta su fuerza mientras sube, aumentando su velocidad en descender hasta que él toca el suelo y lo hace todo de nuevo.

Él quiere llevarla a ella, todo de ella, a un _todo_ diferente.

Un lugar donde solo sean ellos dos, un momento adecuado para ellos, donde este sentimiento de pertenecer finalmente a alguien no desaparezca.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Ella se encuentra sola en su habitación. El sol ya se ha puesto, y su bata de noche cubre suficiente piel para dejarla dormir sin sentirse demasiado caliente o demasiado fría. Sakura aún no sabe lo que hace Indra cuando se supone que está durmiendo, y solo puede adivinar que él se retira a su propia cama para descansar por la noche.

Su cabello ahora es más largo que nunca, y no puede dejar de pasar los dedos por sus mechones. Ella tampoco puede dejar de correr a través de sus pensamientos como una maratón. Las caras de sus amigos ahora son borrosas; La posible reacción de Ino a la nueva apariencia de Sakura se reemplaza con un signo de interrogación; El consuelo de sus padres parece no haber existido nunca; las misiones que completó con Naruto y Sai nunca han sucedido.

Es todo materia gris, una sensación de entumecimiento que le impide mirar hacia atrás a una vida que ya no es la de ella.

Sin embargo, la única excepción es un par de ojos desiguales, cabello oscuro y una fuerza más allá de lo normal. Una sola mano en un cuerpo alterado, que pertenece a la hermosa persona que ella ha afirmado amar desde la infancia. Sakura aún recuerda a Sasuke y el dolor que vino con ese amor. Tal vez fue el destino. Él es la reencarnación de Indra y ella la esposa de Indra. Y su amor por Sasuke estaba destinado a ser un error, una pequeña imperfección que llevaría a la reunión de sus yo originales.

Con su reunión ante Indra, el ciclo del amor trágico que ha existido en todas sus vidas debería finalizar. Ella ya no debería tener que sufrir amar a un hombre que solo le lastima.

Al renovar sus votos, y una vez más convirtiéndose en la mujer que siempre ha sido, Sakura seguramente encontrará la felicidad que merece. Y Sasuke no será parte de eso. Lo mejor es borrarle de su mente, justo como todo lo demás. Su vida siempre ha pertenecido a Indra y sólo a él. Sasuke es sólo otro camino que le llevó al lugar al que ella pertenece. Él y todo el dolor que él ha causado pronto se irá.

Pero si eso se supone debe de ser, ¿entonces por qué es que ella tiene que apretar su pecho para detener el dolor en su corazón?

.

.

* * *

NT: Yo debí haber leído esta historia quizá dos veces cuando se publicó (hace años). A decir verdad es una de mis favoritas a recomendar, más no el tipo de favoritas que me da por leer muchísimas veces. La historia es increíble, no me tomen a mal… pero si algo larga y extensa. Es por eso que no recordaba que sucedía escena lime. Jejeje.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Un poco antes**

Encontrar la casa de Naruto fue fácil. De hecho, encontrar a su viejo amigo fue aún más fácil.

"Sasuke."

Ahí está él, parado afuera de la oficina del Hokage, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke sintió que su chakra a mitad de camino hacia ahí durante su conversación con Kakashi. Su mano vendada sobresale, un recordatorio de lo mucho que tuvo que sacrificar para sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad.

"Naruto."

Sasuke nunca sonríe, pero sus labios aún forman una mueca que le simula cuando Naruto coloca una mano en su hombro como saludo. Definitivamente él se ha serenado en los últimos dos años, piensa Sasuke. Aunque todavía hay una capa delgada de la naturaleza traviesa de Naruto en sus rasgos faciales, no hay un saludo de alto de bocina o hiperactivos movimientos físicos a motivo del regreso de Sasuke.

Él sigue los pasos de Naruto por la torre de Hokage, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasa su amigo ahí mientras se prepara para tomar el trabajo de Kakashi. Las calles de Konoha están vacías a esta hora de la noche y Sasuke está agradecido. Todavía recuerda haber caminado en el centro concurrido junto con Naruto hace dos años; ellos serían detenidos tanto por civiles como compañeros shinobis cada tantos pasos. Cualquiera y todos querrían hablar con Naruto, un hábito de Konoha que debe haberse mantenido desde los días de la guerra. Ellos eran más aprensivos con Sasuke, pero su compañero de equipo se aseguraba de que nunca se sintiera incómodo ante los comentarios de la gente.

Ellos giran a la derecha desde la calle principal, hacia un área más pequeña y más residencial de la cada vez más grande aldea. Naruto permanece en silencio, con sus manos descansando detrás de su cabeza mientras Sasuke le sigue unos pasos atrás. Su amigo no puede ver cómo sus ojos viajan a todos los rincones de la recién construida Konoha, tratando de recordar dónde estaban las cosas antes de su última partida.

Naruto se detiene frente a una casa vallada de dos pisos. Desde el exterior, Sasuke puede decir que la nueva residencia Uzumaki tiene más de tres dormitorios; El padre de Hinata debe haberse asegurado de que su primogénita viviera en un lugar decente. Y para Naruto, este es un gran paso desde su pequeño apartamento de un dormitorio.

Su mejor amigo se da la vuelta y le da una sonrisa de zorruna. "Te daría un puñetazo en la cara por perderte mi boda, pero no creo que a mi esposa le guste que te traiga con un ojo morado."

"Tch. Como pudieras, usuratonkachi." De regreso a los viejos tiempos.

"Por qué tú-"

"Naruto-kun, estás en casa." La cerca se abre y Hinata está de pie al otro lado, una expresión cálida se muestra en la cara mientras mira a su esposo. "Ah, buenas noches," se inclina hacia Sasuke. "Bienvenido de regreso."

Sasuke aprecia que, de este matrimonio, al menos uno de ellos tiene modales. Él entra en una casa que le recuerda vagamente la grandiosidad del complejo Uchiha. La cocina y la sala de estar de Naruto son lo suficientemente modernas para su tiempo, y Sasuke no puede dejar de notar la pequeña pila de fideos ramen en la esquina de la mesa del comedor. Hay símbolos del clan Hyuuga dispersos en algunos lugares, pero el símbolo de torbellino de los Uzumaki todavía está presente.

Parece que a Naruto le va bien. Mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke podría haber deseado para su mejor amigo.

Ellos se sientan en la sala de estar, el té que Hinata preparó antes de regresar a la cama manteniéndose lentamente en el hervidor. Si Sasuke tuviera sus dos brazos, entrelazaría sus dedos y apoyaría su barbilla sobre ellos mientras sus codos descansarían sobre sus rodillas. Pero ahora, además de ser un hombre de un solo brazo, está agotado por todo el viaje y la tos. Eso todavía no es muy notable, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrá antes de que ocurran los ataques de manera regular.

"Así que escuché un poco tu conversación con sensei," comienza Naruto. "¿De qué va todo eso?"

Y Sasuke le cuenta sobre sus sospechas. Él quizá debió haber descartado algunos detalles y agregado unos cuantos que no le mencionó a Kakashi, como el nombre del dueño de ese antiguo chakra que vagaba por el Norte. Aun así, Naruto entiende el razonamiento detrás de su deseo de iniciar esta misión no oficial, y lo importante que sería tener una compañía confiable.

"Tiene sentido que quieras verlo," dice. "Quiero decir, después de todo, él es el primero de tu clan y tú eres el último. Como en un círculo completo, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke sólo asiente.

"Entonces," continúa Naruto, "¿querías que yo fuera contigo?" Él levanta una ceja ligeramente divertido. Tener a Sasuke pidiéndole favor es más que raro. Es algo que casi nunca ha sucedido antes. "Pero estás tomando Sakura-chan en mi lugar. Me _pregunto_ por qué..."

"Idiota," lo interrumpe. "Acabas de casarte."

Si él no estuviera sentado en la sala de estar de Naruto, bebiendo de su té, con el peso de años de traición sentado sobre sus hombros, Sasuke podría haber sacado un kunai y lanzarlo a la pared detrás de la cabeza de su amigo, lo suficientemente cerca para rozar su oreja y hacer es como una señal para que se calle. Pero Sasuke ahora es un hombre diferente, supuestamente Naruto también lo es, aunque algunas cosas nunca envejecen.

Su mejor amigo debe haber notado las breves miradas que él solía lanzar a Sakura durante su breve estancia en Konoha.

O cómo él trataba de pasar un tiempo prolongado alrededor de ella, en el hospital, en Ichiraku, caminando a casa. Sasuke nunca aprendió a expresar sus emociones sin que el derramamiento de sangre fuera parte de la imagen, por lo que intentar demostrar su creciente interés en Sakura significaba hacerlo a través de acciones cautelosas.

Y es irónico que una persona despistada como Naruto, con la memoria de un pez dorado, pudiera captar esas cosas.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado, teme. Haz algo mal y yo-"

"Ahorra tus palabras. Ya recibí esa charla de Kakashi."

Su amigo rubio gruñe, cruzando los brazos mientras se recuesta en su asiento. El anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda brilla contra la luz. Ellos tendrán otro momento para hablar de eso con más detalle. "Hombre, ojalá pudiera ir. ¡Sería como el retiro del Equipo Kakashi!"

"No es un retiro, Naruto."

"Lo que sea. Sabes, Sasuke," Naruto se inclina hacia delante, sus ojos azul cielo únicamente enfocados en su mejor amigo. "Tú y yo siempre estaremos conectados. Comenzamos como hermanos en el pasado y ahora miramos. Somos los más fuertes que hay, y tú eres indispensable en mi vida." Su rostro se pone serio. "Si necesitas algo, estaré ahí para ti."

Es posible que ellos no recuerden todo de sus vidas anteriores, pero es cierto que sus chakras siempre se han manifestado al mismo tiempo y han creado cosas increíbles. Sasuke siempre estará agradecido por el amigo que tiene, aquel que le salvó. Pero ahora es su turno de continuar trayendo respuestas a este mundo. Y espera hacerlo con este viaje.

"¿Entonces puedo descansar aquí hasta el amanecer?"

* * *

 **Antes**

Hay un punto en el que Sakura está jadeando tanto que siente que perderá el aliento. Ella no puede reconocer dónde terminan sus extremidades y donde comienzan las de Sasuke, todo se ha convertido en un torbellino de emociones y contacto físico. Su pecho desnudo se agita cuando inhala, tocando el de Sasuke y enviando esas vibraciones hacia sus brazos y sus piernas hasta que chocan en su centro.

Ellos aceleran la velocidad, gemidos salen de su voz a voluntad propia. Su cabello, despeinado, se mezcla con esos mechones oscuros mientras él junta sus frentes. Él aplasta sus labios con los de ella, incapaz de dejar que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos se desconecten. Sakura lo atrapa con sus brazos, por fin con la libertad de dar y recibir todo lo que tienen para ofrecer.

Ella sólo... lo ama tanto. Y nunca ha habido una razón real de por qué, después de tantos años de reflexionar con esa pregunta. Hay algo magnético en Sasuke, como un campo de fuerza que no puede evitar. Su efecto es tan fuerte que cada herida que él le inflige no es suficiente para detener su amor. Ella lo conoce demasiado bien, como si se hubieran conocido en una vida pasada.

Tal vez por eso amarlo es como respirar aire, porque sus pulmones se han llenado de él hace mucho tiempo. A veces es tóxico, a veces es tan claro y fresco como todo el aire que necesita.

Y ahora mismo, con sus labios pegados a los de él, ellos comparten sus respiraciones mientras las penetraciones van más y más rápido, hasta que cada uno alcanza un punto de éxtasis que antes era desconocido. Sakura sigue repitiendo las mismas palabras en su mente, dispersas en el aire cuando ya no puede contenerlas.

 _Te amo._

"Te amo, Sasuke-kun," susurra ella. "Yo..."

"Lo sé."

Él también siente lo mismo, aunque no necesita palabras para expresarlo. Él le da todo, llegando al último punto hasta que sus músculos se aflojan y siente el resultado de su orgasmo. Los latidos de sus corazones disminuyen gradualmente, pero las manos de ella no abandonan la espalda de él, y Sasuke tampoco se aleja de ella.

Ellos se mantienen conectados por un tiempo, casi una eternidad en la mente de Sakura. Ella intenta conectar los puntos sobre cómo terminaron así, pero ignora esa línea de pensamiento cuando Sasuke comienza a moverse. Su cabeza, que estaba acurrucada en su hombro, se levanta hasta que él puede enfrentarla completamente. Ella mira directamente a sus ojos desiguales, las puntas de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

Él le besa, lenta, profunda, apasionadamente. Y es suficiente para que Sakura entienda sus sentimientos.

Sasuke separa sus labios y habla. "Necesitas irte."

Él se levanta y empieza a reajustar su ropa. Sasuke no se gira para mirarla, ella todavía tendida en el suelo, desnuda, con el shock pintado en sus rasgos. La mente de él comienza a delinear un plan, una forma de encontrarse con su antepasado en el lugar donde perdió a su hermano. Tiene la fuerza suficiente para convocar a un halcón y obtener todas sus armas del escondite de Orochimaru. Después de todo, no están muy lejos de ello.

Él está a punto de realizar los sellos de las manos cuando siente que una cuchilla afilada rápidamente le roza la oreja y apuñala el tronco de un árbol frente a él. El escozor es suficiente para que se dé la vuelta y se enfrente a su compañera de equipo. Sakura se para, todavía sin ropa, su pecho desnudo se contrae y se expande con creciente ira, sus manos se aprietan en puños mientras su rostro muestra una expresión que él rara vez ha visto.

"¿¡Por qué!?" Sakura grita. "Después de todo esto," su dedo índice señala la bata de laboratorio, ahora cubierta de tierra, todavía extendida en el suelo, manchada con rastros de su virginidad. "Después de esto, ¿todavía quieres que me vaya?"

Él desaparece de su línea de visión, pero ella lo siente reaparecer detrás de ella y rápidamente toma su mano antes de que pueda noquearla.

"Sakura-"

"Ni siquiera te _atrevas_ a hacerme eso otra vez." A ella ni siquiera le importa que esté prácticamente desnuda mientras él está completamente vestido.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no parece querer seguir luchando. Evita hacer contacto visual con ella mientras camina hacia adelante, continuando un viaje que fue interrumpido de forma impredecible por una actividad que se imaginó realizando con Sakura en un entorno diferente.

Sakura se pone rápidamente su ropa. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya está fuera de la vista cuando ella está lista, ya que probablemente ha usado su técnica, y tiene que correr hacia delante para tener rastro de su chakra. Ella corre entre los árboles, sus brazos se mueven de un lado a otro para darle impulso en la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura no conoce el área demasiado bien, sólo ha visto sus mapas hace muchos años cuando estaban buscando a Sasuke.

Ahora ella lamenta tener poco o ningún conocimiento de su entorno. Ella necesita encontrarlo. Y ella tiene que hacerlo rápido.

"¡No te voy a dejar solo!" ella exclama Él debe estar aquí, en algún lugar, escuchando su voz. "¡Sasuke-kun, no obtienes nada al alejarme! ¡Voy a buscarte sin importar dónde estés!"

Sus piernas continúan moviéndose, el dolor aumenta entre ellas, pero es un pensamiento vago en la mente de Sakura. Tendrá tiempo para meditarlo más tarde. Por ahora, encontrar al hombre al que acaba de dar su virginidad es mucho más importante. Los árboles que la rodean, todos con apariencia uniformemente, la hacen detenerse en seco.

"Sé que estás aquí," la voz de Sakura se resquebraja. "Los genjutsu no funcionan conmigo, lo sabes."

Ella mira alrededor, buscando el contorno de su cuerpo hasta que lo encuentra parado entre los troncos de los árboles. Sus ojos la contemplan, la misma expresión que tiene cuando él recuerda cosas del pasado bailando alrededor de su cara. Sakura se acerca a él, pensando en cómo se han dado todo el uno al otro, pero él todavía quiere huir.

"No me hagas esto, por favor." Ella lo alcanza y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, sus latidos son la única fuente de consuelo.

"Lo siento, te he hecho pasar por todo esto," él confiesa. "Pero esto..." _esta cosa que siento por ti_ , "tengo que pasar por eso yo solo. No sé qué puede pasar."

"Nada me pasará si voy contigo."

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-kun, si mueres, significa que no soy la mejor médico que existe. Y que no eres tan fuerte como crees."

Ella sabe que él es uno de los mejores shinobis en la Tierra, pero su actitud es uno de sus muchos inconvenientes.

"Sólo estoy..." comienza Sasuke, atrapado en un momento de vulnerabilidad, "Estoy cansado de luchar por todo. Luché por mi venganza, por mi salvación, y ahora podría tener que luchar para obtener mi vida de vuelta. Si todo esto pudiera ya acabar."

Sakura envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su amante. Su indicado y único. "Nunca tuviste que luchar por mí, Sasuke-kun. Siempre he estado aquí protegiendo mi espalda y la tuya."

Él no puede evitar besarla de nuevo. "¿Por qué?" él pide. Una pregunta vacía, en este punto.

 _¿Por qué ella lo ama tanto?_

 _¿Por qué ella es tan terca, pero perfecta ante sus ojos?_

"Porque te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo."

Su sonrisa es tan sincera que lastima a Sasuke por dentro. Él desea darle el mundo a ella, aunque no tiene nada que ofrecer. Sasuke puede ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, pero Sakura es la persona más fuerte en su vida y eso la coloca en una liga completamente diferente. Ella no es de las que se pone en un pedestal. No, Sakura pertenece al campo de batalla, a la sala de emergencias, en su brazo y medio, donde sea que ella pueda florecer.

Eso es lo que la hace tan especial y tan fácil de amar. Él debe haber hecho algo bueno en una de sus vidas pasadas para merecer su presencia en esta.

Y así, en medio de la noche, después de entregarle todo a ella, Sasuke convoca sus armas y se dirige a su destino final con Sakura a su lado.

Corren juntos, se difuminan volando en medio del denso bosque, con las manos entrelazadas, convirtiéndolas en una sola entidad.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sakura observa cómo la luna sube y baja desde su ventana cada atardecer y amanecer. Su largo cabello rosado ya se ha asentado en sus hombros y espalda, combinado con adornos antiguos que hace mil años decoraban sus trenzas a diario. Ella toca sus dedos, tratando de contar cuántas veces ha visto llegar la noche antes de perder el número y pensando que su estancia aquí se ha vuelto permanente y eterna.

Su atuendo cambia; La blusa roja y los shorts negros se reemplazan por un vestido largo de un rosa tan suave que es casi blanco. Las mangas largas, que llegan al suelo, fueron difíciles de acostumbrar al principio, pero ahora ella cree que regresar a su ropa de shinobi es un desafío mayor. Aquí es donde ella pertenece, su apariencia finalmente coincide con sus recuerdos, y gradualmente comienza a actuar como la princesa que siempre ha sido.

El tiempo pasa. No hay principio ni fin en este punto. Sólo ella, este castillo, e Indra.

Sin embargo, hay una cierta parte de su corazón que todavía se siente hueca. Una parte que soporta un dolor que una vez fue insoportable. Se manifiesta más fuerte cuando ella besa a Indra. Sus ojos se cierran, y el vacío en su corazón se abre a imágenes de cabello negro, de hojas y un fuego negro que nunca puede apagarse. Ella ve un solo brazo abrazándola, acariciando su piel, una voz profunda que habla, susurra, grita y eso mantiene el sentir.

Ella recuerda un nombre. Uno que ella le susurra a la luna cuando Indra no puede escucharla. Lo traza en su piel, pensando que los símbolos calmarán la sensación de frío en su pecho, pero sólo le hará arder con más intensidad. A veces es insoportable, hasta el punto de que durante el día Indra tiene que agarrarla de la mano, tranquilizarla y decirle que ya no sentirá dolor por el amor porque no habrá daño mientras estén juntos.

Que cualquier malos recuerdos que tuviera se habrían borrado de su mente, pero el efecto tardó en desaparecer de su cuerpo.

"Eres una mujer fuerte, Hime. La más fuerte, y juntos superaremos todos los obstáculos que se interpongan entre nosotros," Indra profesa cada vez que ellos caminan por la playa.

Él besa en medio de su frente, donde permanece su sello. El único recuerdo del poder que ella tiene en sus manos. El rasgo restante de su vida como Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de Konohagakure.

Ella sigue siendo Haruno Sakura, aunque ha tenido muchos nombres en el pasado y este es solo otro agregado a la lista. Konohaha Sakuyahime, Indrani, Uzumaki Mito, y continúa. Pero ahora ella tiene un propósito diferente en su vida, ser una por completo con su antiguo amor verdadero.

Y aunque el vacío continúa cada vez que ella resuena el nombre de Sasuke, su mente le recuerda que amar a Indra es lo correcto. A pesar de sus trágicas vidas pasadas, este actualmente duele menos y le da seguridad.

No tiene sentido recordar a un hombre que le causó tanto dolor cuando tiene a uno dispuesto a darle el mundo.

* * *

 **Antes**

Las ruinas aparecen ante ellos. Sasuke no necesita señalarles para que Sakura note los escombros; el cambio en la postura de él es suficiente para que ella sepa que han llegado. Ella ve una colina, casi una montaña, de rocas y concreto roto que ha sido invadida por el hábitat natural después de tantos años de abandono. Pequeños arbustos crecen entre las grietas, e incluso un par de árboles altos han crecido en la parte inferior.

Ellos suben en silencio lo que queda del antiguo escondite de los Uchiha. Él debe estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, concluye Sakura. Aquí es donde su hermano murió la primera vez, donde finalmente se logró la venganza de Sasuke. Y ahora él es devuelto para enfrentar al progenitor de sus poderes.

No hay escalera o puerta secreta para seguir. Sakura y Sasuke simplemente están usando sus manos y pies para mover grandes pedazos de concreto y encontrar una pista que los lleve a Indra. Si él es solo un chakra abstracto en este momento, entonces no se debe necesitar mucho mantenimiento en su entorno. Sin embargo, si él se ha convertido en un ser físico, Sakura se pregunta si ha creado un pequeño rincón para él.

"Sasuke-kun," ella llama a su compañero de equipo cuando siente un pequeño indicio de un tercer chakra.

Él se detiene, asiente y cambia de dirección para seguir el chakra que han encontrado. Sakura mantiene su distancia, dándole suficiente espacio para examinar su pasado. Ella intenta mantener sus ojos alejados de las manchas de sangre dispersas, ya secas y de color marrón oscuro, porque cuentan la historia de cómo se enfrentaron dos hermanos una vez, y cómo uno de ellos todavía está de pie.

El chakra se hace más fuerte. Sakura puede sentirlo mejor ahora; es antiguo, poderoso, similar al de Sasuke, casi como si ella lo hubiera conocido desde antes de nacer. Su compañero de equipo se detiene frente a una roca que tiene grabado el símbolo Uchiha. Lo toca con la punta de sus dedos, afirmando que aquí es donde el chakra se siente más fuerte.

"Da unos pasos hacia atrás," aconseja Sasuke, y cuando ella está lo suficientemente lejos, él activa su Susano'o.

Sakura está cerca del límite de las majestuosas llamas púrpuras, envueltas por el chakra de Sasuke. Ella siente un tirón incómodo en su vientre, y luego son transportados al símbolo grabado. Eso es todo. Esta es la única entrada a la ubicación de Indra, y están cada vez más cerca de encontrar respuestas.

La oscuridad se encuentra con ellos, y Sasuke tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que el distinguido chakra de Sakura está muy lejos. Ella debe haber aterrizado en el lado opuesto de este lugar misterioso. Es una cámara subterránea a la que no han tenido acceso muchos Uchiha, y esta es su primera vez en ese lugar.

Sus ojos intentan reajustarse a la oscuridad, pero dos antorchas se iluminan en lados opuestos. Reconoce las decoraciones adecuadas para un ritual en un santuario. Las velas, el incienso y el cuenco donde se supone que debe ir la ofrenda. También encuentra que, aunque Sakura está tratando de ir hasta con él, no está solo en esta habitación.

Ahí lo encuentra, mientras mira hacia un trono elevado por un tramo de escaleras. Indra Ōtsutsuki en carne y hueso. Sus manos, descansando en su regazo, tienen sus dedos entrelazados. Sasuke primero se ve a sí mismo sentado en ese trono, como si estuviera mirando sus propios ojos y rasgos faciales antes de que su mente entienda que la figura que se manifiesta delante de él es su antepasado. Puede que no haya muchas similitudes físicas entre él e Indra, pero hay un aire en la peculiaridad de su chakra que se siente igual.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Finalmente has llegado a tu destino." Su profunda voz resuena en el santuario, vibrando junto con los latidos del corazón de Sasuke.

"Indra."

La casi deidad sonríe ante su reencarnación. "Debes haber aprendido mucho sobre mí. Tú y yo, estamos conectados. Somos lo mismo."

La mandíbula de Sasuke tiembla. "Y ya no perteneces a este mundo. Es hora de que vuelvas a estar muerto."

Indra, alto e imponente, con cabello largo y oscuro y un impactante Sharingan, se levanta del trono y baja las escaleras hacia su reencarnación. La mano de Sasuke ya está en su espada, lista para atacar. Ya tiene un plan delineado en su mente, muy consciente de que en este punto se desatará una pelea.

Sin embargo, cuanto más su antepasado se acerca, Sasuke se siente más débil. Es como si los efectos de la píldora de Sakura se desvanecieran, como si Indra estuviera chupando la vida de sus pulmones.

Se vuelve más difícil respirar y moverse. Su mano ya no puede desenfundar su espada, paralizado frente al hombre que ha estado quitándole cada gramo de chakra durante las últimas semanas. Sasuke gruñe de mala gana, tratando de agarrar una onza de aire para sus pulmones antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a toser sangre mientras el sudor se acumula en su frente. Indra está lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarlo mal, como si él fuera un parásito, otra mancha en el suelo.

Y es como ver sus propios ojos.

"Estamos cerca del final de tu vida y de la resurrección de la mía," él anuncia. "Ahora, sólo necesitamos el último detalle hasta este momento para cumplir mi regreso."

Sasuke siente que la mano de Indra se le acerca, lista para tocar su piel y tomar lo que queda de él. Es decir, hasta que siente que su antepasado se congela en su lugar cuando escucha una tercera voz.

Sakura está más allá de la ira.

En primer lugar, ella aterriza en un lugar desconocido, completamente sola. Sasuke está muy lejos, y su paranoia aumenta cuando siente que un chakra antiguo acompaña a su compañero de equipo. Pensando en lo peor, y _esperando_ lo peor, corre hacia Sasuke, moviéndose entre más escombros y manchas de sangre secas. A Sakura no le importa que el techo fuera a caer sobre ella mientras golpea las rocas y destruye las paredes.

Ella quiere llegar a Sasuke tan rápido como pueda. Ella no trabajó tan duro para terminar perdiendo el amor de su vida y quedarse atrapada en este lugar. El chakra de Sasuke se siente más cerca mientras Sakura se abre camino, pero lo encuentra más débil. Debe ser que los efectos de la píldora se están agotando, concluye a través de la confusión de sus pensamientos. Indra debe estar atacando a su Sasuke-kun, y él no puede defenderse.

Y esa es la escena que ella presencia cuando los encuentra. Sasuke está de rodillas, vulnerable más allá de su creencia, mientras que el hombre alto que está parado frente a él está a punto de atacar.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a él!?"

Si él tuviera algo de fuerza, Sasuke giraría la cabeza para ver a su compañera moverse hacia adelante. Sin embargo, sólo puede darse el lujo de escuchar los rápidos pasos de Sakura, sentir la llamarada de su chakra al verlo en una posición tan vulnerable, e imaginar la expresión que ella debe tener en su rostro.

Sakura está lista para darlo todo. Sus puños están cargados de chakra, dispuestos a golpear a este hombre hasta el olvido. A ella no le importa que él sea Indra, el progenitor de los Uchiha y la vida pasada de su compañero de equipo. Todo lo que ella puede ver es a Sasuke, a punto de ser lastimado, y no puede dejar que eso suceda.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de correr, Indra habla.

"Eres tú." la expresión de él cambia. "Haruno Sakura." él ya no está amenazando a Sasuke. En cambio, sus brazos han caído a sus costados y parece estar conmocionado.

"¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?" Ella grita amenazadoramente. Es imposible, nunca se han encontrado antes.

Los ojos de Indra cambian, mucho para la confusión de Sasuke y Sakura. Pasan de estar conmocionados a nostálgicos y luego a trágicos. Casi como si estuviera recordando algo, desconcertando a los otros dos. Sasuke no puede levantarse del suelo, y Sakura se encuentra congelada en el lugar, sin saber si atacar es lo correcto. Por un segundo, su oponente parece ser inofensivo.

Pero ese es un pensamiento del que se lamenta de inmediato, ya que Indra salta hacia ella y la agarra de la cintura. Sakura apenas puede registrar sus movimientos antes de que ella sienta un tirón en su ombligo, similar a aquel que la llevó a este lugar con Sasuke.

Entonces, todo a su alrededor comienza a girar. Sus ojos se abren de miedo. Ella ve a Sasuke levantarse de sus rodillas e intentar moverse hacia adelante, su única mano se extiende para tomar la de ella, extendida. Tan pronto como sus dedos se tocan, Sakura se escurre de su alcance cuando Indra la empuja hacia atrás. En medio de toda esa confusión, de repente ella se encuentra gritando desesperada y llamando por él.

"¡SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke grita por ella, el tono en su voz se llenó de una desesperación que nunca antes había escuchado.

Él está paralizado, incapaz de saltar y tomarla de los brazos de Indra. Sólo puede escuchar su voz, sus palabras, haciendo eco en su mente. Se siente como el fin del mundo.

"Tú eres mi reencarnación, pero no la mereces. He esperado más de mil años para estar con ella, y no me la quitarás."

Y lo siguiente que Sasuke sabe es que Sakura, su compañera de equipo, amiga, _su_ _hogar_ , se la han arrebatado.

.

* * *

Lamento la demora, ha sido un mes lleno de desinterés y pocos ánimos de escribir, traducir, editar y leer… en general.

Sinceramente había pensado publicar toda la historia en un solo mes (octubre) pero… bien, lo de arriba.

Pocos leen esta historia, en parte no les culpo, con ella he tardado más que con ninguna otra en traducir y editar… me pregunto el porqué.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la _traducción_ del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Le encanta mirarla cuando duerme. Sus mechones rosados fluyen a través de la almohada como enredaderas que crecen en una pared, decorando naturalmente lo que una vez fue ordinario y convirtiéndolo en una obra maestra.

Indra deja que su mano acaricie suavemente su piel mientras el sol trae un nuevo día. Ella está cubierta con una sábana blanca y delgada, vestida con un vestido pálido, que se suma a una apariencia de pureza que contradice la fuerza de sus puños. Él está en paz, habiendo dormido lo suficiente por primera vez en mil años. Las recientes puestas de sol y amaneceres le han traído tiempo con su amada, tiempo para conocerse como lo hicieron cuando se estaban cortejando.

Se acerca el momento y él puede sentirlo. La transformación en su Indrani está casi, si no totalmente, completa. Ella lo recuerda todo, desde la forma en que ellos disfrutan pasear con los dedos de los pies en la arena hasta lo suave que se vuelve su risa cuando muestra demasiada felicidad. Sin embargo, las propias cualidades de Sakura todavía están presentes y, aunque Indra lo disfruta, él sabe que estas deben venir con recuerdos débiles de la vida que ella necesita olvidar.

Él sabe que Sakura no será del todo como su antigua esposa. Aunque las similitudes son infinitas, como la apariencia física y la bondad del corazón, esta versión de su amada tiene una fuerte voluntad y una voz con una opinión que va más allá de lo que las mujeres de su época podían decir. Indra lo ama. Abraza estas nuevas buenas cualidades, muy consciente de que los fuertes valores de Sakura se transmitirán legítimamente a su nuevo clan una vez que renueven sus votos.

Ellos no pueden ser completamente felices el uno con el otro hasta que el pasado de ella se borre de su cuerpo. Sakura ya ha aceptado que su lugar es con él, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, subconscientemente, hay una pequeña amenaza que la vincula con su aldea y, a Indra teme, a Sasuke. Una vez que beban de la misma taza de sake, digan las mismas palabras, ella ya no será la kunoichi que una vez encontró durante su visita a la Tierra.

Los preparativos están en marcha para su reunión oficial en esta utopía. La vida volverá a ser perfecta en dos días.

"Solo dos días más, mi amor," susurra Indra, y los ojos de Sakura se abren lentamente mientras recupera la conciencia.

Ella le sonríe dulcemente, cambiando de posición hasta estar frente a él, y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Indra la imagina en un kimono de color rosa, con la cabeza adornada con piedras preciosas y flores, a su lado cuando se conviertan en uno.

Sakura pasa la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla de su amado, trazando líneas imaginarias. Él siempre ha sido su todo, incluso antes de que ella supiera lo que significaban esas palabras. Su corazón es suyo por derecho.

"¿Dos días hasta qué?" Ella pregunta, plenamente consciente de lo que él responderá, pero sin embargo, con ganas de escuchar las palabras.

Los orbes oscuros de Indra no se apartan de sus hermosos y finos rasgos. "Hasta que renovemos nuestros votos y comencemos una nueva vida. Una vida solos tú y yo. Aquí, donde ninguna enfermedad puede invadirte y ninguna guerra puede matarme. Donde no tenemos que confundirnos con vidas anteriores y futuras, porque esto será eterno. Donde podamos finalmente ver crecer a nuestros hijos con su madre. Y luego, cuando llegue el momento, daremos la bienvenida a la eternidad con los brazos abiertos, como uno solo."

Ella entierra su cabeza en su pecho, huele la frescura que él trae, y le permite abrazarla con brazos fuertes. "Es lo que siempre he querido."

Su progreso ya está completo. Él está en completa fuerza, habiendo recuperado cada onza de chakra que quedaba en la existencia del Uchiha. El mocoso ya habrá desaparecido, ya que el mismo Indra puede realizar todas sus técnicas sin inconvenientes.

Una vez que Sakura beba de la taza, también estará en su punto más alto. Ella volverá a ser su antiguo amor en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Los pies de Naruto se hunden en el suelo después de que aterrizan. Si todavía estuviera en sus años de aprendizaje, habría perdido el equilibrio y se habría caído de lado con la intensidad del impacto. Él mira a su costado, y encuentra a Sasuke de pie, nada afectado por su brusco aterrizaje. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán. Sus ojos comienzan a escanear el área, que era lo opuesto a lo que esperaba.

Cuando cruzaron a esta dimensión, Naruto pensó que encontraría el mismo tipo de escenario infernal lleno de lava que Kaguya había creado. Parece que, aunque los viajes espaciales son comunes en la familia, el gusto de Indra en el ambiente difiere de su abuela. Naruto está casi sorprendido por la serenidad de este lugar; Hay montañas, árboles cubiertos de flores de cerezo y el fuerte olor del océano.

El chakra de Sakura no se percibe en ningún lugar, tal vez debido al aumento en la presencia de otros aspectos en esta dimensión. Sin embargo, ni él ni Sasuke bajaron la guardia. Esta es la dimensión de Indra, después de todo, y pronto él será notificado de su llegada si aún no se ha enterado. Quién sabe qué debe haber sucedido en el lapso de tiempo que su compañera de equipo ha pasado aquí.

Será mejor que esté a salvo y en una sola pieza, piensa. Sakura ha estado en esa situación por él muchas veces, pero se arrepiente de no haberle brindado la misma cantidad de apoyo cuando se trata de entrenar (porque no le entiende ni a ella ni a la jerga médica de Tsunade) ni su vida personal (preferiría que a ella y Sasuke _les dejaran ser_ ). Ahora que están en esta situación, sin una forma de dar marcha atrás hasta que lo controlen, él planea pagarle por todas esas veces que él debió haber sido un mejor amigo.

"Tenemos que ir ahí," dice Sasuke, sus ojos impares mirando hacia el este. Después de todo, no tienen mucho tiempo en esta dimensión antes de que se agote el chakra de Asura, y todavía tienen que encontrar la manera de salir.

Contrae y retrae sus dedos, aun acostumbrándose al regreso de su brazo dominante. Hay una ligera brisa bailando en el aire, que le recuerda a Sasuke la temporada de primavera en Konoha. A pesar de su apariencia calmada, sabe que han aterrizado en el más de los hostiles entornos que hayan existido.

Y así, corren. Corren hacia el este, hacia la ligera sensación de chakra y los sonidos del mar. Sasuke no sabe por qué, pero algo profundo dentro de él dice que es el lugar donde deberían estar. Tal vez todavía esté conectado de alguna manera con Indra, o el chakra de Asura los está guiando en este camino sin nombre. O tal vez es la fuerte conexión que ha creado con Sakura a lo largo de los años.

La cordillera es interminable, y se siente como si necesitaran saltar de una cima a otra antes de llegar a su destino. Indra debe haber invertido gran parte de su tiempo en los últimos mil años en la construcción de esta dimensión. Hay imperfecciones como las que se encuentran en su mundo, animales, árboles y tierra que recuerdan a los viajes de Sasuke.

Aquí, el cielo está despejado y el sol naciente es el protagonista. Este lugar podría considerarse hermoso si no fuera la creación de Indra.

"¡Sasuke!" Naruto grita, estando muy lejos de su mejor amigo. "¡Creo que lo encontré!"

Él alcanza a su camarada rubio, y ambos se detienen en el borde de un acantilado de una montaña. Cae drásticamente hacia una playa, la vista de gaviotas flotando sobre el agua parece puntos blancos moviéndose en patrones aleatorios. Sasuke sigue una franja de arena marrón claro con sus ojos, tratando de estimar cuánto tiempo toma hasta encontrar algo al final de la playa.

Una fortaleza. Al menos lo que parece ser una fortaleza, o ruinas, quién sabe. Pero hay algo sobre estos, a muchos kilómetros de donde están parados, y él simplemente sabe que ahí es donde deben ir.

Naruto se dirige a él con sus ojos de color naranja, "Ahí es donde están. Puedo sentir la presencia de dos firmas de chakra."

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke siente un gran peso en su corazón. Él sabe que su objetivo es recuperar a Sakura a cualquier costo (una irónica manifestación de eventos después de haber estado fuera durante tantos años), pero una parte de él teme esta reunión. Sólo han estado separados por un poco más de una semana en la propia línea de tiempo de Sasuke. Sin embargo puede recordar claramente las palabras de Asura, dictando que el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente en esta dimensión.

Para Sakura, podrían haber pasado semanas, meses, _años_ desde la última vez que lo vio. Puede que ya ni siquiera sea ella misma.

¿Es así como se sintieron ella y Naruto después de que él desertó de la aldea y se reunieron brevemente? Ella debe haber temido volver a verlo, sin saber si él es digno de confianza o no. Después de todo, intentaron matarse entre sí en un momento dado. Si eso hubiera sucedido, Sasuke no sería el mismo hombre que es hoy.

De repente, se siente extremadamente culpable por causarle tantos años de dolor. Él se sintió así después del final de la guerra, pero la culpa parece pesar más en sus hombros en esta dimensión. Quizás se haya sumado al dolor que sus vidas pasadas infligieron sobre la de ella y se apoyaron en sus hombros para que él finalmente lo haga lo correcto en esta vida...

Él necesita guardar esos pensamientos para más tarde. "Naruto," dice, "tenemos que elaborar un plan. Indra tiene un Susano'o, así que atacaré de frente mientras tú encuentras a Sakura. No sabemos si sólo están los dos en ese lugar, pero soy más adecuado para combatir contra él. Necesitas encontrarla, ¿entendido?"

Naruto le empuja el hombro con el puño. "Es como si me subestimaras, teme. Soy el más fuerte de los dos, el futuro Hokage y todo eso. Claro que voy a encontrar a Sakura, así que no te mojes las bragas porque crees que tu mujer no lo querrá verme rescatándola."

Sasuke agarra firmemente su brazo, su mandíbula tensa y con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos. Aunque sabe por qué su mejor amigo quiere aliviar el estado de ánimo, este no es el momento para bromas.

"Haz lo que te digo. Esta es Sakura. No puedo- no podemos perderla."

Él libera su agarre en el brazo de Naruto, cuya expresión se ha endurecido. "Tú y ella tienen mucho en común cuando se trata de salvar a un compañero."

"Vamos."

* * *

Los ojos de Indra se abrieron, viendo rojo y sintiendo rabia.

Ellos están aquí.

Él tiene que evitar que su cara se distorsione con la cantidad de ira que siente, en caso de que Sakura se despierte de su sueño en sus brazos y lo vea en este estado. Se siente enojado consigo mismo. Ira y decepción.

Porque puede sentir a Uchiha Sasuke vagar por sus tierras. Y no está solo -no, por supuesto que no. Él está con la reencarnación de su hermano pequeño, porque las singularidades de los chakras son demasiado familiares para ser otra persona.

Libera uno de sus brazos de la figura de Sakura, ya siente el vacío de no abrazarla completamente, y levanta su dedo índice y medio. Aparece una bocanada de humo que reemplaza al Indra original, quien luego sale de la habitación. Él echa un último vistazo a Sakura antes de irse, consciente de que es una de las kunoichi más fuertes que jamás se haya encontrado, y se lanza a toda velocidad a través de su castillo.

Sin embargo, esta es su propia batalla y ella no debe interferir a cualquier costo. Indra no quiere pensar qué pasaría si ella lo hace. Nunca pensó que esto llegaría a este punto. El mocoso Uchiha debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. A no ser que...

"Asura," Indra rechina los dientes ante el nombre.

Su hermano menor intervino. Al igual que siempre lo hace. Asura arrebató su lugar como heredero del Ōtsutsuki, mató al amor de su vida hace mil años, lo llevó a un mundo de oscuridad y guerra, y lo maldijo con trágicas reencarnaciones. Ahora está de vuelta, aunque no físicamente, para robar una vez más su oportunidad de una vida próspera. Indra sabe que parte del chakra de Asura lo siguió a la luna con la excusa de proteger a su abuela sellada.

Pero Indra sabe bien; sabe que el único pariente confiable que ha tenido fue Kaguya, la que le enseñó sus valores básicos. Su padre y hermano, tíos y primos, parientes lejanos y criados, todos los demás nunca valieron su tiempo. Y ahora, su hermano pequeño debe aprender que necesita pagar por todo lo que ha tomado.

En medio de su agravada velocidad, Indra se muerde el pulgar con furia y realiza los sellos de la mano derecha. Una gran nube de humo lo cubre momentáneamente antes de revelar a Airvata, su majestuosa invocación y a él sentado en la parte superior del mencionado. El elefante deja escapar un estruendoso ruido, conectándose con el sentimiento de su maestro cuando salen del castillo.

Indra forma otro sello con su mano derecha y se reacomoda en el cuello de Airvata cuando la criatura levita desde el suelo y comienza a volar hacia sus adversarios.

Él puede verlos desde muy lejos. Dos jóvenes corriendo a toda velocidad por la playa que él atesora. Deben ser eliminados antes de que Sakura note su partida. Airvata desaparece en otra gran nube de humo e Indra vuelve a ponerse de pie, con la mano ya en la empuñadura de su espada mientras su iris cambia de forma. Activa la misma técnica que usó hace tantos años.

El cuerpo de Indra está completamente cubierto de llamas púrpuras con una armadura más grande que Airvata y cualquier criatura viviente toma forma. Será mejor que termine esto rápidamente, usar Susano'o es el método más eficiente que tiene.

Y en la distancia, ve un cuerpo similar de llamas púrpuras.

* * *

"Tal como lo pensé," dice Sasuke mientras analiza su vida pasada. Su Susano'o ha vuelto a su forma completa, algo que no ha logrado desde que esta maldita enfermedad invadió su cuerpo. Debe agradecer a Asura por su chakra; Sin él, nada de esto sería posible. "¡Naruto!"

"Lo tienes, ttebayo!" su mejor amigo exclama antes de que otro grupo de llamas naranjas cubran su propio cuerpo.

Él le da a Sasuke un último asentimiento antes de que los dos se continúen por separado. Naruto se desvía hacia las montañas mientras Sasuke flota a lo largo de la costa. Ambos se acercan a su oponente, Indra cubierto en un Susano'o de la misma magnificencia que el de Sasuke, listo para el ataque. Hasta ahora, su plan va acorde; Indra parece estar demasiado concentrado en atacarle para darse cuenta cuando Naruto vuela a su lado y hacia el castillo, mientras que el Susano'o de Sasuke se enfrenta con su antepasado.

Las grietas del suelo se abren y es casi como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto. Sasuke no quita sus ojos de Indra, transmitiendo cada centímetro de ira que siente por el hombre que debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué sigues vivo?" Indra grita, extendiendo los brazos de Susano'o hasta que cierran los hombros de Sasuke. El Uchiha, por otro lado, se mantiene firme en su suelo mientras su armadura lo defiende.

"Debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta."

"¡No tienes derecho!"

Hay una patada, y las alas del Susano'o Sasuke lo levantan. Él arroja una lanza al Susano'o de Indra, pero el Ōtsutsuki lo esquiva saltando rápidamente hasta que se encuentra a la misma altura que su adversario y comienza a lanzar más patadas y golpes.

La lucha es majestuosa a la vista, creando reacciones sísmicas en el suelo y mareas más grandes en el océano. Se llega al punto en el que el agua está llegando a las cimas de las montañas, sumergiendo parte de la franja de arena que las separa. Indra no se preocupa por el cambio de geografía; puede trabajar para restaurar esta dimensión en su belleza original una vez que haya terminado con el mocoso Uchiha.

"No tienes por qué volver a la vida, Indra."

Él entrecierra los ojos ante la declaración de Sasuke. Ja, como si el chico supiera de lo que está hablando. Él no permaneció en la luna durante mil años para terminar siendo dominado por su reencarnación, cuyas elecciones de vida lo han llevado a la miseria que se merece. Sakura nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse con Sasuke, y es culpa de este mocoso que no entender eso.

Sin mencionar que la reencarnación de su hermano cree que puede colarse en su castillo sin consecuencias. Es casi una broma, que estos dos creen que pueden derrotarlo.

* * *

"¡Sakura-chan, vine por ti!" exclama esas palabras, pero la escena que estalla frente a sus ojos muestra lo contrario.

El castillo está lo suficientemente cerca para que Naruto se sienta seguro de salvar a su otra mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no esperaba ver a uno de sus lados del castillo explotar en escombros y polvo, y mucho menos que un gran elefante (más grande que cualquiera que haya visto en las Naciones Shinobi) aparezca volando fuera de él. Tiene que detenerse en seco mientras su mente trata de entender en lo que acaba de presenciar.

El gran elefante vuela a su lado a una velocidad increíble. La cabeza de Naruto se sacude mientras sigue su rastro. Ahí es cuando él lo capta. Ese vistazo de mechones rosados y del chakra familiar que no ha percibido en semanas.

"¡Sakura-Chan!"

Él sigue detrás de la criatura y su jinete, todavía demasiado desconcertado para entender lo que realmente ha sucedido. Ellos deben dirigirse a donde están Indra y Sasuke, y Naruto siente una ansiedad golpear en su estómago ante las posibilidades de lo que pueda suceder.

 _"Hm, chico. Parece que tienes tus bragas en un apuro."_

"¡Ahora no, Kurama!" él grita fuerte, irritado con la bestia dentro de él. "¡Necesito tu poder!"

Él necesita alcanzarlos. Después de todo, él _es_ el hijo del Destello Amarillo.

Ocurre una gran erupción en el suelo, que lo envía volando hacia arriba con su intensidad. Es muy familiar a esas que él conoce desde que tenía quince años.

 _¡No, no, no no no NO NO!_

* * *

Sasuke apenas puede registrar lo que ocurre antes de que el suelo se divida completamente en dos, creando grietas y cráteres en todas direcciones al caer sobre él. Con el impacto repentino, su Susano'o se desactiva y se encuentra cayendo en lo profundo de uno de los cráteres, con moretones que tiñen sus extremidades y torso. Casi hace que su ojo derecho se vuelva negro, si no fuera por la vista que tenía delante.

Él lo ve. La ve a _ella_.

Ahí está ella, encima de un gigantesco elefante, con su cabello rosa cayendo sobre sus hombros. Con ropa diferente; Un vestido blanco con pétalos que adornan la tela. Sus puños no lucen sus guantes habituales, sin embargo se ve magullados por el impacto de los golpes que ella le lanzó. Su belleza es sorprendente con esta apariencia. Como si fuera sacada de una vieja leyenda.

"Ah, mi Sakura. Has venido a rescatarme," Sasuke escucha decir a Indra.

Lo único que él quiere hacer es gritar el nombre de ella, porque no lo ha dicho en lo que parece una eternidad. Y recuerda- _oh_ , él recuerda, cuando la vio por primera vez después de su deserción hace tantos años. Sus papeles ahora están invertidos; él la mira, estupefacto e incrédulo, mientras ella lo mira con una indiferencia que nunca antes se había manifestado.

Sasuke siente que su corazón se vuelve más pesado y oscuro, porque los ojos de Sakura permanecen inalterados mientras lo observa desde lo alto de un elefante. Indra está detrás de ella, y él fieramente fija sus ojos en el Uchiha mientras uno de sus brazos serpentea alrededor de Sakura. La sostiene cerca de su pecho y le susurra algo al oído, haciendo que el peso sobre el pecho de Sasuke crezca.

Ella no lo reconoce. Sus cejas se juntan en confusión. Sus labios se curvaron en desdén. Es como si Sasuke estuviera mirando directamente a su compañera de equipo, pero al mismo tiempo no puede verla. Ella no está ahí. La verdadera Sakura, a la que ha llegado a amar y apreciar, se ha ido y todo lo que queda es el recipiente que es su cuerpo.

Su respiración se hace pasada, y luego comienza a agitarse. Sasuke mantiene la cabeza erguida mientras observa a Indra apretar su agarre en la cintura de Sakura, su disposición a dejar que la toque, y ellos parten en el elefante volador. La criatura emite un último ruido antes de volar, pero cuando están fuera de la vista periférica de Sasuke, su visión se vuelve borrosa y puede probar la sangre en su boca.

"¡Sasuke!"

Aunque sus oídos no captan suficiente sonido, esa voz es lo suficientemente familiar para que reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Sasuke no se da cuenta de que está perdiendo la conciencia hasta que siente que Naruto levanta el peso de su cuerpo, quien continúa repitiendo su nombre como un mantra y trata de mantenerlo despierto. Una serie de maldiciones encuentran su camino en las exclamaciones de Naruto también, o al menos eso es lo que Sasuke cree que está escuchando.

Una brisa se desliza a través de su flequillo, secando la sangre que ha vomitado de su boca, mientras Naruto lo levanta y lo aleja de la escena de su batalla. Sus ojos no están completamente cerrados, lo que le permite descifrar que tampoco están cerca del suelo. Sasuke se siente pesado, débil, impotente. Esta es la segunda vez que se debilita después de ver a Indra quitarle a Sakura.

Y una vez más, su corazón se rompe en pequeños pedazos.

* * *

Los dedos de ella están entrelazados, evitando que su temblor se vuelva demasiado perceptible mientras Airvata los lleva de regreso al castillo. Sakura se pierde en una tormenta de pensamientos, aún sin poder registrar el desarrollo de los eventos que acababa de experimentar.

 _¿¡Cómo se atreven a atacar a su rey de dioses!?_

La mandíbula de Sakura se tensa ante esta pregunta. Su amado Indra, uno que ha sufrido tanto en el pasado, ha sido atacado por fuerzas desconocidas. Y ella ni siquiera sabe por qué. Por lo tanto, su mente se remonta al principio de todo.

Inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal; Indra nunca deja su lado sin decir a dónde va. Por lo general, él anuncia que está creando más tierras en esta realidad, con el objetivo de crear un mundo perfecto para los dos y su futura familia. Ver que se había ido sin una razón fue la primera alerta que reconoció.

La segunda fue cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba con una intensidad similar a un terremoto. Sakura sabía que su amado estaba en problemas inmediatamente, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de convocar a Airvata y dirigirse a ayudar a Indra.

 _¿Quiénes son ellos, de todos modos?_

Primero, había un hombre tan brillante como el sol que decidió seguirla en la lucha de Indra después de que ella sintió que aquel que dormía a su lado era un clon de sombra. Él gritó su nombre con una familiaridad que le resulta demasiado extraña. ¿De dónde viene él? ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? La prioridad de Sakura era ayudar a Indra, y cualquier pregunta que tuviera con respecto al extraño hombre brillante fue empujada al fondo de su mente.

Luego, cuando ella llegó al frente de batalla, fue testigo de dos gigantescas criaturas humanoides cubiertas de llamas púrpuras que causaban sensaciones sísmicas en el suelo y el océano. Ella reconoció que Indra estaba envuelto en una de estas criaturas humanoides, y él la estaba usando como una armadura contra un oponente con una técnica similar.

Sakura sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Cargando suficiente chakra en su puño, ella voló con Airvata y saltó lo suficientemente cerca del oponente de Indra para darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho y enviarlo a lo profundo del suelo, creando grietas y cráteres a lo largo de la playa y una nube de polvo lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzarla en medio del aire. Ella dejó escapar toda su ira con ese golpe, furiosa por el hecho de que alguien estaba atacando a Indra sin una razón.

Sin embargo, una vez que la nube de polvo se disipó y el oponente de Indra pareció registrar lo que había sucedido, Sakura se encontró de nuevo con lo inesperado.

Frunció el ceño, confundida, ante el rostro que la miraba desde el suelo, y el par de ojos que no coincidían era extraordinariamente familiares. Tanto que sintió una punzada en el pecho, una llena de nostalgia. Le dolía la cabeza y el corazón. Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar también; era como si sus manos hubieran abandonado una entidad con el mismo par de ojos hacía mucho tiempo y la sensación aún permaneciera en su piel. Sus oídos sólo captaron el sonido de su corazón palpitante, ignorando por completo lo que Indra le susurró al oído antes de partir.

Ella se pregunta qué habrá sido eso. Sin embargo, ella no tiene tiempo para profundizar en sus pensamientos antes de que Indra la acercara y le ordenara a Airvata que los lleve de regreso al castillo.

El rostro que vio, ella lo conoce de alguna parte. Sakura no puede identificar el origen, pero una variedad de emociones se manifiestan dentro de ella cuando piensa en ese cabello negro, ojos desiguales, nariz puntiaguda y la línea de una mandíbula fuerte. Traen una ola de vacío en su corazón, cercana a la que sentía antes de que realmente aceptara su destino con Indra.

Sus manos todavía tiemblan. Cuanto más lo piensa, más difícil es evitar que su cuerpo reaccione ante el extraño que acababa de ver. Él y su compañero (al menos Sakura cree que se han juntado) son los dos primeros forasteros que ella ve en este lugar, aparte de ella y de Indra. Eso plantea otras mil preguntas.

"Indra-san, ¿quiénes son?" Sakura se encuentra preguntándole. Regresan al castillo de manera segura, sin mirar atrás al desastre dejado por su confrontación con esos dos extraños oponentes.

Ella está confundida, e Indra sabe que eso puede ser un problema en el futuro. Nunca quiso que Sakura viera a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, pero parece que su plan todavía está en marcha ya que ella no los reconoce. Mientras ellos permanezcan alejados del castillo durante dos días, Indra ya no tendrá que preocuparse por su presencia.

El mocoso Uchiha no podrá sobrevivir en esta dimensión. Es el mundo de Indra, uno que su chakra ha creado desde la roca más pequeña hasta la montaña más grande. Es imposible para Sasuke sobrevivir en este entorno, ya que absorberá toda la vida restante que le queda por vivir. La reencarnación de Asura no será un problema una vez que Sasuke se haya ido; él y Sakura podrán vencerlo en poco tiempo.

Pero por ahora, Indra tiene que asegurarse de que Sakura permanezca en el castillo hasta su vigésimo día de nacimiento. Y para hacerlo, debe evitar que ella vea esos dos obstáculos en el futuro cercano.

Indra se sostiene suavemente en sus mejillas, levantando su cara hasta que él pueda mirarla a los ojos. "No son nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo hombres sin valor que creen que pueden meterse entre nosotros."

.

.

.

* * *

NT: ¡Uuuhh ya se prendió esto! 😱

Cinco capítulos para terminar la historia.

¿Sólo yo grité con dolor y sufrimiento " _Sasukeeeeeeee_!"?😩😩

Bueno, tengo la iniciativa, (y tendré que hacerlo porque ya lo he anunciado xdxd) de subir toda la traducción antes de que termine el mes.

¿Quién me apoya? ٩( ᐛ )و


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sasuke puede sentir que esto ya ha sucedido antes. Sus ojos se abren, su visión borrosa al principio hasta que se enfoca en una cabeza rubia. Poco a poco él comienza a reconocer, en completa definición, el cabello rubio y las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto. Aun se siente mareado, y el primer pensamiento que le viene a la mente es cuán común se ha vuelto para él perder la conciencia de esta manera.

Está parcialmente agradecido de que su mejor amigo permanezca en silencio mientras él regresa a conciencia. Sólo parcialmente porque casi desea que Naruto estuviera gritando en ese momento, sólo para poder despertarse antes y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Naruto lo mira con expresión de preocupación. Huh, eso no sucede muy a menudo. Sasuke intenta distinguir sus alrededores, pero la tenue luz proveniente del fuego le impide identificar su ubicación. La humedad en el aire y el olor a mar le dicen que están cerca del océano.

Ahí es cuando todo lo golpea.

"Sasuke, cálmate."

Él no se da cuenta de que está hiperventilando, de que la sangre corre hacia su cabeza y que su corazón está palpitando tan rápido que está a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. Apenas puede oír sus propios quejidos con oídos ensordecedores. El sudor se acumula en su frente.

Y ella se ha ido.

Sasuke sabe que la vio, con buena salud y con la fuerza de mil elefantes como siempre. Ella lo atacó, no lo reconoció y se fue con Indra.

Una gran roca cae de su pecho a su estómago. La posibilidad que más temía es su realidad actual.

Sakura no lo recuerda. Ella ha adoptado una nueva personalidad, una nueva identidad y se ha olvidado de su vida en Konoha. Ella fue alejada involuntariamente de él para estar con un hombre que debería haber muerto hace años. Y ahora... y ahora Sasuke se siente más impotente que hace una semana cuando entraron en espiral en este infierno viviente.

Un par de manos fuertes empujan sus hombros al suelo (¿estaba tan mal que casi se levantó?). Sasuke intenta controlar su respiración mientras Naruto trata de calmarlo. Se sorprende de que su tráquea esté limpia de sangre y de no probar ningún sabor a hierro cuando pasa saliva.

"¿C-cómo?" se las arregla para preguntar.

Naruto saca algo de su bolsa y le muestra una píldora pequeña y muy familiar. "Encontré un par de estos en tu bolsillo. No sabía qué hacer después de alejarte de ese lugar, así que me arriesgué con uno de ellos y afortunadamente funcionó."

Ah, las píldoras de alguna manera habían llegado a esta dimensión con él. Es raro que Sasuke olvidara un detalle tan pequeño. Él es a menudo el que presta atención a lo que otros no pueden ver, pero las pastillas volaron sobre su cabeza en el momento en que Sakura fue arrebatada de él. Estas cápsulas son un recordatorio de lo mucho que ella se preocupó por él.

Preocupó. No preocupar, ya no es así. Ella se deslizó de sus dedos cuando él finalmente estuvo dispuesto a ceder, y ahora la ha perdido por completo ante una entidad que apareció de la nada. Él ignora el retumbar en su estómago, no sintiéndose completamente hambriento por el dolor en su corazón que lo está comiendo vivo.

"Ten."

Él siente que algo empuja contra sus labios. Sasuke nunca pensó que el día donde Uzumaki Naruto intenta alimentarlo vendría. Qué triste que él no está en la mejor mentalidad para burlarse o incluso molestarse en apartar la mano de su mejor amigo. Gira la cabeza, rechazando silenciosamente cualquier cosa para calmar su estruendo. Sasuke siente que de todos modos no puede sentir ningún sabor en lo que pondría en su paladar.

"¿Cómo estamos todavía vivos aquí?" Sasuke desvía la conversación cuando nota la inquietud de su mejor amigo.

Intenta levantarse y endereza las rodillas débilmente hasta que está completamente de pie. Se siente mareado, casi como si el aire que está respirando no estuviera entrando completamente en sus pulmones.

"Puedes agradecerle a Kurama por eso," responde Naruto, dándose palmaditas en la barriga.

Sasuke se encuentra sacudiendo la cabeza a pesar de su condición actual.

"¿Por qué?" Este juego de hacer preguntas se está volviendo cada vez más amargo.

Nunca fue así con Sakura. No, ellos se hicieron preguntas y las respuestas siempre le dieron algo que él quería escuchar. Una pequeña anécdota de su vida en el hospital, de su maestra, una actualización de dónde lo han llevado sus pies. En este momento, las palabras que él escucha sólo traen más dolor a su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir con por qué, teme?" La amargura se está filtrando a través de los dientes de Naruto también, tal parece.

El rubio se para frente a Sasuke y lo perfora con ojos azules. Sasuke ha visto esa mirada antes, la de la irritación ante un desafío que no se ha completado. Este es el Naruto que ha llevado a la paz mundial, que lo ha llevado a regresar de las sombras, al que el mundo admira y que tanto había envidiado antes. Todavía envidia un poco a este lado de Naruto, aunque nunca lo confesará.

"Sakura está con Indra. ¿Qué más importa?" Se encoge de hombros. "Es demasiado tarde para recuperarla."

Es demasiado tarde para salvarla. Así como ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a su familia o incluso a Itachi de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar. Sasuke está, desde lo más profundo de su alma, siempre un paso atrás de donde quiere estar. Y el secuestro de Sakura lo demostró una vez más. Él nunca estuvo destinado a tener un futuro más brillante. No, porque Indra estaba destinado a llegar y _robarle_ todo de él.

Él está destinado a una vida de soledad como el último miembro de un antiguo clan venerado de shinobis. Él sólo será un recuerdo, uno que Sakura ni siquiera podrá recordar porque su Sakura ya no existe y será reemplazada por la Sakura de _Indra_.

Sasuke se frota la mano en la cara para recuperarse de sentirse tan mareado. Debe ser un efecto secundario a las pastillas, piensa. De repente siente un dolor agudo en su pecho, desechando cualquier pensamiento que se estaba formando en su mente. Su espalda se encuentra con el suelo una vez más, y mira sorprendido el puño de Naruto, sobresaliendo de su brazo estirado.

"Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo en este momento."

"Qué dem-"

"¡Cállate!" Naruto abruptamente toma a Sasuke de su camisa, mirándolo con ojos salvajes. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan _estúpido_? Como, demonios. Sasuke, sabía que eras un idiota, ¡¿pero realmente quieres rendirte?!"

"Deten-"

"¡Dije que te callaras! Sakura-chan nunca te olvidaría tan fácilmente," continúa Naruto, su agarre en la camisa de Sasuke se vuelve peor. "Ella l ocultó muy bien cuando fuiste con Orochimaru y luego cuando te fuiste en tu viaje de redención, pero ella te extrañó al punto que dejó de comer. Solía ser un gran esfuerzo sacarla de su oficina. Esos libros de medicina mantenían su mente ocupada para que no se sintiera mal por no tenerte cerca."

Él suelta la camisa de Sasuke y comienza a pasearse por la cueva. Las manos de Naruto vuelan hasta su cabello y se enredan en un lío con toda su frustración.

"La amo, Sasuke. No como amo a mi esposa, sino cómo te amo a ti y a Kakashi. Ustedes son toda mi familia, y si termino perdiendo a uno de ustedes de nuevo, no sabría qué hacer, ¿Entiendes? Tú y yo somos como "Naruto se rasca la nuca de nuevo," somos hermanos. En esta vida y en todas las pasadas."

Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior en frustración. Aquí está su mejor amigo, piensa, el que sacrificó un brazo por él, el que no pensó dos veces antes de dejar atrás su deber como futuro líder para ayudarlo. Sasuke sabe que todavía es un bastardo ingrato para Naruto; no hay manera de que dos años de redención sean suficientes para hacerle sentir que las cosas se han modificado entre los dos.

"Lo sé."

"Exactamente, idiota," los hombros de Naruto se relajan. "Finalmente está cayendo a tu cabeza."

Pero, a diferencia de él, Naruto lo ha dejado todo en el pasado hace ya un tiempo. Y le rompe aún más el destrozado corazón al saber que él nunca tendrá el tiempo suficiente para ser el tipo de amigo que Naruto merece, al igual que sus posibilidades de salvar a Sakura se han acabado.

"Simplemente regresa y vive tu vida. Regresa con tu esposa y tu futura familia."

Sasuke encuentra su espalda golpeando el suelo una vez más, y siente que este se agrieta debajo de su cuerpo cuando los codos de Naruto lo empujan más profundo en el suelo. Él no llega a decir nada antes de que los golpes comiencen a volar.

"¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!" Sus oídos recogen una combinación de esas palabras mientras Naruto continúa golpeándolo. "¡Eres tan estúpido!"

Él tiene suficiente energía para desaparecer de debajo de Naruto y reaparecer detrás de su mejor amigo, pero el efecto posterior de usar sus ojos hace que Sasuke se maree y sus rodillas casi se agoten.

"Por favor. Sólo regresa con Konoha."

Naruto se levanta del piso y lo mira seriamente.

"Tú y Sakura-chan," hace una pausa. "Están destinados a estar juntos, maldita sea. ¿Realmente compras toda esa mierda que Indra es la que debe estar con ella? Él amaba a su vida pasada, ¡es tan obvio que incluso yo podría entenderlo! Ahora es tu turno estar con ella, en esta vida y en la siguiente. Esto no es un cuento en el que algún fantasma del pasado regresa para tomar a alguien que él cree que es suyo. Y si tú" toma aliento mientras amenaza su índice con Sasuke. "Si crees que no voy a ayudarla a regresar, entonces me rindo contigo por completo."

Sasuke puede sentir el dolor de sus mejillas debido a los golpes de Naruto y su mente vagamente se pregunta cómo habría sido si Sakura hubiera estado aquí para evitar que los dos lucharan. Ella podría haber sido la voz de la razón si ellos la hubieran escuchado hace tantos años, antes de que Sasuke desertara. Él podría haber tenido más tiempo para pasar con ella si no hubiera estado tan consumido con su propio pasado.

Ellos podrían haber tenido un futuro, algo a lo que aferrarse. Al menos algo más sólido que unas pocas semanas de viaje y un momento íntimo.

"Si no fuera por Sakura-chan, no estaría casado con Hinata en este momento. Y no entiendes lo feliz que estoy por estar con alguien así. Le deberé por eso eternamente. Es hora de que tú le des a ella el mismo cambio. Y siendo el bastardo idiota que eres, incluso puedes salvarla para que vuelva a estar en tus brazos."

Sasuke todavía puede escuchar la voz de ella. Todavía puedo sentir su olor en su piel, el peso de la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sakura puede no saber que Indra le está mintiendo. Es posible que ella quiera quedarse aquí con él en lugar de regresar a Konoha con Sasuke. Duele sólo pensar en ello, pero no hay forma de saber cómo se siente _su_ Sakura -no la sustituta que Indra está maniobrando- sobre esta situación. Y sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

La idea de que Sakura regrese a él es bastante aterradora. Sasuke sabe que a pesar de lo mucho que realmente se preocupaba por ella, él nunca estaría a la altura de darle el trato que se merece. Sakura es demasiado buena para él, incluso si el destino los hubiera juntado en todas sus vidas pasadas a consecuencias trágicas. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, el ciclo de odio ha terminado con él y Naruto. También puede ser que el amor eterno de Sakura por él también termine en esta vida, y que encuentre una pareja más adecuada una vez que regresen a Konoha.

Es entre dejar que ella se quede en esta realidad falsa con Indra, tener familia y potencialmente amenazar al mundo Shinobi, o hacer que regrese a Konoha con ellos y vivir con el arrepentimiento de nunca haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Si Sasuke realmente lo piensa, estaría más asustado de no verla nunca más que de una oportunidad para su relación.

"Está bien, ya basta de esos bastardos Ōtsutsuki que se llevan a nuestras chicas, ¿verdad?"

Él simplemente se bufa ante su mejor amigo. "Vamos."

* * *

"Dime, mi amor. ¿Cómo eran nuestros hijos?"

Ella se encuentra haciendo una colección de preguntas mientras ven la puesta de sol desde su dormitorio. Su mente está confundida y la única manera de disipar esas nubes es reemplazándolas con una distracción.

Y esa distracción ahora es hacer preguntas.

Sakura acomoda su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de Indra. Los sonidos del océano crean una atmósfera pacífica a pesar de la turbulencia que siente. Una leve brisa es suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina en sus brazos, y ella trata de recordar la última vez que canalizó chakra a través de sus miembros en la batalla.

Ah, ahora ella recuerda. Fue cuando ella lo vio a _él_. Ese niño extraño, u hombre joven. El de ojo morado y brazo vendado. El que tiene el pelo oscuro y un aura que duele demasiado como para estar cerca.

Él estaba... dolorido.

"¿Nuestros hijos?" La voz de Indra atraviesa sus pensamientos. Él sonríe de lado (Y ese gesto de alguna manera le recuerda a otra cara). "Hoori fue el pacifista entre ellos, y el que más se parecía a ti. Hoderi sabía cómo dirigir a un ejército de hombres a la batalla, y Hosuseri sabpia cómo pensar estratégicamente en nuestro próximo movimiento."

"¿Y cuando eran niños jóvenes?"

Indra quita la cabeza de su hombro y la mira directamente a los ojos. Sakura ve el cambio del Sharingan antes de volver a su habitual color oscuro. Ella ha notado que él ha estado activando sus ojos alrededor de ella con más frecuencia ahora. Su expresión facial se suaviza después de que sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, como si necesitara tranquilizarse por algo.

Él le acaricia la mejilla con una suavidad que contradice la fuerza que tiene como guerrero. "Eran obedientes y curiosos. Y siempre querían conocer a su madre. Les dije que estabas en sus sueños y que algún día dormirían y pasarían tiempo contigo eternamente."

Sakura le sonríe a Indra con tristeza en su rostro. Él sabe que su promesa ha cambiado después de encontrarse con aquel falso él y la reencarnación de Asura. Le preocupa, porque ella ya no lo mira a los ojos con honestidad sino con duda. Al menos ella no está infectada con la misma maldición que Asura impuso a Indrani hace un milenio. Sasuke está llegando a la última gota de su vida, y las posibilidades de que él y el mocoso zorro regresen para interrumpir su eternidad con Sakura son escasas. Él controla esta dimensión, después de todo.

"¿Y tu hermano?" ella pregunta.

Indra se tensa ante la pregunta. "¿Qué hay con él?" Él no puede decir si ella es verdaderamente inocente o finge serlo.

"¿Cómo era él cuando eran más jóvenes?"

Ella puede ver su mandíbula apretarse y contraerse. Permanecen en silencio por un momento antes de que él conteste. "Era el mismo." E Indra está feliz de que Asura ya no esté cerca. Nunca encontrará en él perdonar a su hermano por matar a su esposa y luego decir que no estuvo involucrado.

"Oh..."

"Debes sentir frío, mi amor," señala Indra. "Hay escalofríos en sus brazos. Vamos a dormir. Mañana es un día importante."

Sakura parece querer averiguar más sobre la excusa de hermano que alguna vez tuvo. Pero Indra tiene que pasar por alto su curiosidad. Mañana es cuando renuevan sus votos, y cuando el último Uchiha debería estar inhalando su último aliento.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

.

* * *

eeeehh.. se supone debí actualizar la semana pasada... pero me la he pasado de vaga y de fiesta... sorry xD

Digo sorry porque les voy a ahcer spam estos tres días seguidos xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sakura mira fijamente su reflejo.

Sus ojos verdes son más brillantes. Su piel pálida brilla con los rayos de sol que se cuelan en su habitación detrás de las cortinas de seda. Sus labios son de un rosa suave, del mismo color que su largo cabello. Sus cabello caen suelto a su alrededor. A Indra le gusta ella así, con su cabello desatendido y cayendo naturalmente sobre sus hombros, más allá de su espalda y más cerca de sus rodillas.

Ella pasa las puntas de sus delicados dedos sobre la tela que cubre su cuerpo. El kimono, una combinación de patrones intrincados en rojo, rosa y blanco, es el mejor que ha usado en toda su vida. Sakura vuelve a recordar todos sus matrimonios anteriores, los que sucedieron en sus vidas pasadas con Indra. Ella siempre llevaba la mejor de las telas, su cabello siempre estaba atado en un estilo elaborado. Esta sería la primera vez que ella es tal como Indra realmente quería que fuera.

Pura. Honesta. Real.

Sólo ella.

El único recordatorio de su vida como Kunoichi de Konoha es el diamante púrpura que adorna su frente. Es un recuerdo que nunca perderá. Se convertirá en su propio legado en la familia que ella e Indra construirán en este mundo. Su descendencia será fuerte, resistente, lista para luchar por la eternidad de su amor.

Hoy es el día. Ya han pasado suficientes lunas y se han mostrado suficientes soles. Ella se siente de veinte, y con una carga mayor que la de ser un niño soldado. Pero eso no importa. Este incómodo peso sobre sus hombros es apropiado, al igual que el kimono que usará para caminar por el sendero de los votos prometidos. Esta carga es sólo una responsabilidad, y una que ella sabe que puede llevar.

Sakura levanta su mano izquierda para ajustar el polvo en su cara. Ella ha estado mirando su reflejo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había una sola lágrima corriendo por su ojo izquierdo, manchando el maquillaje. Lo limpia y arregla el rastro que se marcó en su mejilla. Luego se arregla el cabello, simétricamente separado en el medio.

Después de hoy, esta habitación será oficialmente de ella e Indra. Él ya no tendrá que salir en medio de la noche para darle privacidad y respeto. Lo compartirán todo, desde la felicidad hasta la ira. Su matrimonio florecerá una vez más, y esta vez florecerá en lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Él la ayudará a llevar este peso. Lo levantará de sus hombros cuando sea demasiado pesado para soportarlo.

Sakura mira su tocador y recoge el adorno de cabello que Indra le hizo hace un par de días. Es plateado y decorado con flores de cerezo, un tono tan cercano al color de su cabello que podría mezclarse demasiado bien como para notar que está ahí. Indra hizo todo lo posible para prepararse para esta ceremonia, a pesar de que la única audiencia serán los dos. Su amado realmente quiere comenzar una vida desde el camino correcto.

Ella coloca el adorno sobre su cabeza, ajustándolo hasta que se vea perfecto. Ella sigue mirándose en el espejo por otro momento.

Esta es la decisión correcta. Indra es todo lo que le queda. Ella le dará hijos e hijas, ellos serán felices y vivirán juntos por toda la eternidad. Nada malo va a pasar en este mundo. Ningún dolor vendrá y lastimará su corazón. No más visiones de ojos rojos y purpuras. No más cabello negro, olor a humo, voces profundas, la sensación de viajar por días interminables.

Sakura debería estar feliz y agradecida. Ella debe sentir que esta es la elección correcta.

Pero si es así, ¿por qué esta incomodidad no la deja?

* * *

Naruto acaba de enviar doce de sus clones para infiltrarse en el castillo. Esperan una hora ‒la espera más larga que Sasuke haya sentido‒ hasta que el futuro Hokage le dice que el camino está despejado.

Toman todas sus armas y se ponen en marcha. Sasuke aún no entiende completamente cómo pueden pasar desapercibidos en la dimensión de Indra en este momento, ya que Naruto no pudo explicar de manera coherente cómo el chakra de Kurama los está protegiendo para evitar que el Ōtsutsuki los atrape.

No importa, la mente de Sasuke está demasiado centrada por otras cosas para preocuparse por tales detalles. Su atención está totalmente fijada en el castillo que aparece en el horizonte. Por suerte, Naruto puede igualar su velocidad y los dos llegan a los escalones del castillo en cuestión de segundos.

"Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero debes mantener tu cabeza enfocada en esto," Naruto le da un codazo. "Si lo arruinas, podríamos perderla para siempre y nunca te lo perdonaré."

Sasuke bufa. "Lo mismo contigo."

En este punto, Sasuke siente que él y Naruto estarían perdiendo la misma cantidad de amor por Sakura si su plan falla. Son un equipo de tres unidades. Un equipo que ha pasado por el infierno, que se enfrentó a la creadora del chakra y sobrevivió. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke ha dejado que emociones como estas se interpongan entre él y su misión, y definitivamente necesita mantenerse controlado para evitar cualquier error.

Pero hay algo en este plan que no irá bien. Él lo sabe, y Naruto también puede adivinarlo. No importa, siempre y cuando alejen a Sakura de Indra.

"Está bien, vamos a empezar con esto." Naruto salta hacia adelante y Sasuke lo sigue poco después.

* * *

"Mi amor."

Ella se da la vuelta y encuentra a Indra de pie frente a su puerta. Se ve grandioso, regio. Las largas túnicas blancas que cubren su cuerpo tocan el suelo con gracia, haciéndolo aparecer como un personaje sacado de un cuento popular. Él es tal, reflexiona Sakura. Su nombre legendario viene con una historia y un físico legendarios. Hay una cuerda negra atada alrededor de su cintura, y la empuñadura de su espada se sienta en su lado izquierdo.

Indra extiende su mano a su prometida. No hay palabras que puedan describir lo hermosa que se ve Sakura en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos emiten el mismo tipo de inocencia que lo cautivó hace tantos siglos. Sus labios son suaves, rosados, acogedores. El cabello rosado que fluye a través de sus hombros y por su espalda está bien cepillado, pero le recuerda la pureza de las ramas de los árboles de cerezo.

Sakura toma su mano, su suave piel calmando la impaciencia en su corazón. Están tan cerca, casi hasta el punto de ser completamente un uno vez más.

Salen silenciosamente de su dormitorio y se dirigen hacia el castillo. El templo está en el lado opuesto de la habitación de Sakura, e Indra intenta centrarse únicamente en los pasos que tiene que tomar sin dejarse caer por su belleza.

Ya puede verlos a ellos, a sus futuros hijos, corriendo por los interminables pasillos de su castillo. Sus oscuros pasillos estarán llenos de risas infantiles. Las esquinas que nunca fueron exploradas servirán como refugio para sus futuras crías. Indra finalmente podrá darles a sus hijos la vida que merecen. Los trágicos destinos de sus primeros trillizos aún lo persiguen, sumándose al dolor de existir durante tanto tiempo sin su amada esposa. Será un buen padre, un buen líder de clan y un buen marido.

La entrada al templo está iluminada por un fuego tranquilo que baila en una antorcha a cada lado. Entran a un santuario vacío. No importa, se asegura Indra, que nadie dará testimonio del renacimiento de su matrimonio. Después de todo, sólo tiene que haber dos partes involucradas en su unión. Los dioses y su abuela Kaguya están observando desde el más allá. Y todo lo que necesita es la carne y la sangre que corre por sus venas y le da vida a su corazón.

El santuario, adornado con coloridas cuentas y grabados que simbolizan al Uchiha, es casi tan alto como Indra. Él atrapa a Sakura mirándole, observando su sencilla magnificencia con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Esta es la primera vez que ella está dentro del templo en su castillo, habiendo sido prohibido ingresar hasta que ella se convierta en un miembro oficial de su clan de un sólo hombre.

Hay un tazón pequeño lleno de un líquido transparente colocado en el centro del santuario. Es la bebida que los unirá en la eternidad. La bebida que fusionará su futuro juntos, como la primera pareja del nuevo clan Uchiha.

Sakura se arrodilla junto a Indra y ellos se inclinan como una señal de respeto hacia el santuario. Ella puede estar imaginando cosas, pero siente que el chakra de todos sus hijos fallecidos fuera testigo de su unión. Es un sentimiento extraño, pero aun así acogedor. Como si el legado que crearon aceptara su reunión como marido y mujer. Ella trata de entender si sus fallecidos hijos están entre los chakras que dan testimonio de su unión, pero se ve interrumpido por un ligero empujón.

"Sakura, es tu turno," anuncia Indra en voz baja. Sus ojos oscuros viajan rápidamente alrededor del templo antes de quedar en el rostro de Sakura. Él también debe estar consciente de sus invitados invisibles, ya que parece estar mirando figuras físicas que Sakura no puede ver.

Ella finalmente nota la taza en la mano de Indra, extendida hacia ella como una ofrenda. Sakura observa el líquido transparente, su unión oficial en el clan del que siempre ha soñado ser parte. Si sólo hubiera sabido que su vida pasada era la otra mitad que creó a los Uchiha cuando era más joven. Sakura siente una incomodidad en el fondo de su mente, enterrada bajo el ritual de reunirse con su amor pasado, escondida, bloqueada por una pared que evita que su corazón sienta dolor. Puede ser la combinación de chakra en esta habitación, de esta fantasía de su infancia, pero la cara de otro hombre de cabello oscuro aparece detrás de sus ojos.

La copa ya está en sus manos, y su contenido forma pequeñas olas por el ligero temblor en sus manos. Sakura empuja esa cara hacia el fondo de su mente, a donde pertenece, y trata de concentrarse en el presente. Su cuerpo se tensa debajo de las capas de tela. Si ella estuviera de pie, sus rodillas estarían cediendo en este punto. Indra la mira intensamente, esperando su aceptación del sake.

 _No entres en mi mente ahora, por favor._

 _Necesito hacer esto._

 _Él es con quien estoy destinado a estar._

Sakura casi se ahoga con el sake que fluye por su garganta. Fue un movimiento brusco, ella lo sabe. El sake baja por su barbilla después de que termina de beber, la sensación de ardor amortigua el dolor que siente en su corazón después de que el líquido tibio se asienta en su estómago. Intenta secarse de manera poco elegante el sake de su barbilla con la manga, pero antes de que recupere su poder de movimiento, Indra ahueca sus mejillas y besa sus labios.

Es un beso casto. El que ella siempre esperaba obtener después de su ceremonia de boda. También soñaba con escuchar una ronda de aplausos y vítores de sus amigos y familiares, pero su unión se encuentra con el silencio.

Eso es, hasta que ella escucha un ruido procedente de la entrada.

* * *

Al principio él casi no la reconoce. Su cara está cubierta de polvo, haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana cubierta con capas de tela exquisita. Su cabello, lacio y pintando su espalda como una cascada, este nunca ha sido tan largo. Sasuke siente que su corazón cae al suelo mientras observa que sus labios se conectan. Sakura tiene esa expresión, la que pone antes de besarle, llena de anhelo y afecto. Al verla compartir ese tipo de emoción con alguien más, alguien como Indra de todas las personas, casi destruye las últimas células vivas en su organismo.

Ella no sabe lo que está haciendo, él trata de convencerse a sí mismo. Su mano verdadera tiembla sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y él tiene que controlar el resto de su cuerpo para no rendirse ante el shock.

Naruto lo empuja ligeramente, alejando su atención de la pareja y a su propio plan. Él mira a Sasuke con esa determinación que sólo se ve en situaciones extremas. En este punto, ambos comprenden que la mente racional en esta misión es Naruto, aunque Sasuke está bastante seguro de que su mejor amigo también sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Sakura besó a Indra.

Pero es imposible concentrarse ahora. El daño está hecho. Acaba de presenciar la salida simbólica de su única esperanza, su única posibilidad de tener un hogar normal. Sakura se entregó a Indra, voluntariamente o por la fuerza. No importa. El dolor sigue ahí y está quemando su carne en este punto. Y a pesar de lo mucho que la conciencia de Sasuke le dice que espere y ejecute su plan mientras él y Naruto lo discuten, su mano ya ha agarrado su espada y camina hasta ser visto.

"¡Sasuke, no!"

La voz de Naruto se silencia cuando entra en el templo y llama la atención de la pareja reunida. Las manos de Sakura dejan caer la taza, creando un sonido estruendoso que hace eco a través de las paredes desnudas.

Sus ojos verdes se ensanchan cuando se fijan en él. Sasuke puede sentir la intensidad de la gama de emociones que deben estar viajando a través del cuerpo de Sakura en ese momento. Él también los siente. Nostalgia, tristeza, un toque de esperanza, conmoción, incredulidad. Ella se ve tan hermosa en ese momento, tan fuerte y tan perdida.

El shock inicial de Indra se convierte rápidamente en un fulgor mortal. Debe estar hirviendo al ver su reencarnación en su castillo. Por supuesto que lo estaría, la mente de Sasuke le recuerda. Si no fuera por el chakra de Kurama, habrían sido atrapados. Sasuke habría muerto mucho tiempo si su chakra hubiera sido completamente absorbido por este mundo. Pero hay una cosa que Indra no aprendió de su última vida, y es que Naruto y Sasuke logran su objetivo independientemente de los medios para lograrlo.

"Maldición," murmura Naruto por lo bajo. No es común que él sea la voz de la razón en su equipo. De alguna manera, debe atenerse a su plan, incluso si Sasuke decidió arruinarlo todo en el último minuto. Naruto escanea la habitación, notando el espacio que separa a Indra de Sakura y calcula su próximo movimiento.

Sasuke, por otro lado, va directo a la ofensiva. Activa su Rinnegan y apunta al santuario. En un movimiento rápido, el altar aparece donde él estaba parado. Él apunta a la espalda de Indra, pero el Ōtsutsuki es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar su ataque con su propia espada. El ruido de los metales resuena en la antigua sala, y continúa mientras Sasuke corta el aire e Indra evade.

Naruto aprovecha su oportunidad y corre hasta que está al lado de Sakura, la agarra del brazo y dice, "Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí, Sakura-chan."

Él trata de no sentirse afectado por la mirada de confusión en los ojos de su compañera de equipo.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?"

O por esas palabras dolorosas.

"Guarda la conversación para más tarde. ¡Vamos!"

Él toma la oportunidad de su incredulidad para sacarla del templo. Naruto sabe que es mejor no hacer esto cuando Sakura está completamente consciente, porque instantáneamente lo mutilaría con su puño. En lugar de usar su fuerza bruta, Sakura intenta mover su brazo fuera del agarre de Naruto. También intenta reducir la velocidad de sus rápidos pasos mirando hacia atrás a la habitación en la que salieron y gritando el nombre de Indra.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que regresar y ayudar a Indra!"

Ellos ya se dirigen hacia la terraza que Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron para subir al castillo. Él no mira hacia atrás, no quiere colocar una imagen de los ruidos de destrozos que provienen de la batalla de Sasuke e Indra.

"¡No, no! ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!"

"¡No digas mi nombre como si me conocieras!"

 _¡BOOM!_

Naruto finalmente mira hacia atrás y ve una nube de polvo en el otro extremo del pasillo. Activa su modo Sabio, y se alivia ligeramente cuando ve el chakra de Sasuke en medio de los escombros.

Un poco aliviado, es decir, porque sabe que el chakra de su mejor amigo está disminuyendo gradualmente.

 _"Lo siento, chico. No puedo ayudarlo con esto,"_ la voz de Kurama retumba en su subconsciente.

El sonido atronador continúa mientras él y Sakura escapan de la sala desmoronada. Percibe cómo los pilares que han sostenido este castillo durante siglos se están agrietando y empezando a caer. Naruto cubre la cabeza de Sakura con su brazo cuando una gran pieza casi cae sobre ellos, pero su acción heroica es descartada por su ex compañera de equipo. Ella extiende su puño hacia arriba y pulveriza el pedazo de escombros en polvo fino.

Naruto ensancha sus ojos, ya imaginando cómo va a resultar todo esto.

"¡Déjame volver!" Sakura grita mientras coloca su mano libre en el brazo de Naruto. Él puede sentir la fuerza familiar y el chakra que fluye por sus venas. Sí, debajo de toda esta grandeza, su otra mejor amiga todavía está ahí.

"No puedo, lo siento."

"Dije," _¡crack!_ Naruto grita de dolor cuando Sakura tuerce su brazo y lo fractura, "voy a regresar, Naruto."

"¡¿Qué- Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Me recuerdas?!"

"¡No hay tiempo!"

Ella mira por última vez a Naruto, que brilla con llamas de color naranja, antes de levantar los extremos de su bata y regresar corriendo al lugar de donde salieron.

"¡E-espera!"

Sakura ve llamas azules y púrpuras, sin embargo, sigue corriendo. Las paredes que separaban la sala de las diferentes habitaciones del castillo se derrumban cuando ella se acerca a su destino. El sentido de urgencia no abandona su sistema; la adrenalina sigue bombeando en sus venas y ella debe llegar ahí antes de que suceda lo peor. Piensa en los nombres, en las caras, en los sentimientos que se mantuvieron ocultos durante toda la vida.

Y luego se pregunta a dónde pertenece en esa combinación.

* * *

Sasuke puede sentirlo.

Su Susano'o no está en plena fuerza o altura. Indra se eleva sobre él, y se maldice por pensar que podría derribar a su antepasado usando su propio chakra. A la mierda con su terquedad, debería haber aprendido hace años que eso sería la muerte de él. Sin embargo, su Susano'o maneja su espada con toda su fuerza y poder. Él no va a caer sin luchar.

Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Él y Naruto sabían que este podría ser uno de los resultados, y acepta las consecuencias siempre y cuando Sakura regrese a Konoha en una sola pieza, sana y salva.

El castillo que Indra construyó en su dimensión está siendo demolido por su poderosa batalla. Esta puede ser la última vez que pelea con otro Uchiha, uno que tiene el mismo nivel de destreza que el propio Sasuke. Y aunque es Indra, el antiguo hombre que se llevó a su nuevo hogar, Sasuke no puede ignorar el honor de finalizar su vida con una batalla contra otro Susano'o.

Indra no cambia la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Él conoce el destino de Sasuke tal como lo hace Sasuke. El Ōtsutsuki lanza con fuerza su propia espada, golpea el Susano'o de Sasuke en el hombro y lo envía volando a través del castillo.

Las llamas de Sasuke comienzan a desvanecerse a medida que el dolor físico se instala en su cuerpo. Intenta abrir los ojos sin sentirse desorientado, pero sólo puede ver débiles líneas en la oscuridad. Una sensación familiar viaja por su sistema, y luego está tosiendo sangre mientras agarra su pecho. No puede levantarse, sus rodillas se han rendido y pronto lo hará el resto de su cuerpo. Sasuke continúa tosiendo mientras se cubre la boca con su mano artificial. Las vendas están manchadas de sangre, su propia sangre.

Se siente débil, indefenso, pero listo para las consecuencias. Sasuke sólo espera que Naruto y Sakura ya se hayan ido. No puede sentirlos con el pequeño chakra que queda en su cuerpo, y ahora sólo puede confiar en su propia intuición.

Entonces escucha una serie de pasos que se acercan a él.

* * *

Sakura no sabe por qué comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando ese joven interrumpió su ceremonia con Indra. Acababan de convertirse en una unión oficial, sin embargo, la aparición repentina de esos ojos impares fue como un ataque a su corazón y sus emociones y ella sólo pudo congelarse. Es el mismo hombre que ha llenado su mente desde la última vez que lo vio. El mismo hombre que atacó a Indra todas esas lunas atrás.

Y el mismo que ella tanto intentó olvidar. Pero mirándolo, parado ahí con el mismo aire que siempre había tenido desde que eran niños, le trajo un recordatorio agridulce. Era como si estuviera mirando a dos Indras, dos chakras de la misma fuente pero con un recipiente diferente. Y Sakura se sintió confundida, perdida, insegura de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Luego, el compañero del hombre, el rubio, la agarra del brazo y la aleja de su marido, afirmando que necesitan escapar. Y ella sigue entrando en pánico, gritando por Indra, intentando de alguna manera volver a su lado. Pero siguieron corriendo y ella siguió luchando, hasta que algo sobre el hombre rubio hizo clic en su mente y ella sólo _recordó_.

Podría haber sido su voz o sus acciones, pero ella sabía que el hombre que la había arrastrado lejos de Indra era Naruto y Naruto significaba seguridad. Luego, todo lo demás lentamente comenzó a tener sentido en su mente mientras corría de regreso al templo donde ella e Indra renovaron sus votos. Y vio las llamas, azul y púrpura, y se sintió asustada.

Asustada porque ahora ella sabe quién era ese hombre extraño.

Asustada porque no sabe qué hacer.

Los encuentra, lejos de los restos del templo y del castillo en ruinas. Sasuke está de rodillas, derramando sangre de su boca y de cada miembro. Se ve tan débil y tan indefenso, tan dispuesto a morir. Indra se mantiene firme en sus dos pies, su atuendo de boda rasgado en las mangas y las costuras, con manchas de sangre y tierra. Su Sharingan está activado, y su mano derecha sostiene su espada mientras avanza lentamente hacia su oponente.

Los ojos de Sasuke comienzan a parpadear y su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante hasta que toca el suelo.

Y todos los recuerdos y emociones fluyen directamente hacia ella. Sakura recuerda. Ella recuerda el dolor que Sasuke sintió al crecer, la tragedia detrás de la historia de la vida de Indra, los orígenes de los Uchiha, su vida pasada. Ella recuerda su propia confusión y sufrimiento a manos de los Uchiha en sus vidas actuales y pasadas.

"¡Tú y Sasuke están destinados a estar juntos! ¡Es el destino! ¡Esta es tu vida anterior diciéndote que te quedes con Indra pero te enamoraste de Sasuke!" el joven le grita mientras llega, sacudiendo sus hombros con desesperación. Sakura puede ver las lágrimas que fluyen de esos ojos azules, ojos que se ven tan familiares. Es Naruto.

Ella recuerda su fuerte conexión con Konoha, su amistad con Ino y las chicas, su incondicional dedicación al hospital y su equipo.

Más importante aún, ella recuerda el amor que siente por Uchiha Sasuke, el niño que capturó su atención en la infancia. Ese amor que persistió en el momento más difícil de sus vidas, a través de la guerra, los viajes, la separación. Sakura nunca dejó de amarlo, no importa cuánto doliera a veces.

Y así, Sakura hace lo que hace mejor por las personas que ama.

Justo cuando Indra está a punto de asestar su último golpe a Sasuke, ella corre con todas sus fuerzas y se interpone entre ellos.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué clase de esperanza es esta? jpg.

Dos días para que termine el mes, tres capítulos para terminar.

O

M

G


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **En algún lugar.**

Sasuke abre sus ojos y sus pies están fijos en un piso de bambú y un pasillo.

El sol poniente crea tonos naranjas y púrpuras sobre el mismo camino que él recuerda de su infancia. Se siente cálido en su piel, un recordatorio de las puestas de sol de verano en Konoha. Los pájaros gorjean al fondo, las plantas en el patio trasero de su madre están en plena floración de verde y rojo. Sasuke una vez pensó que olvidaría por siempre esta sensación, este recordatorio de tiempos más simples en su mente.

No lleva zapatos, pero las pantuflas que eran tan comunes en su casa antes de la masacre se adaptaban perfectamente a sus pies. Quiere sentirse confundido y en pánico debido a esta extraña situación. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos nunca lo alcanzan, y es casi como si supiera a dónde ir y qué esperar.

Y así empieza a caminar. Da pasos lentos, el leve golpe de sus pies tocando el suelo es el único sonido que registra aparte de los pájaros que cantan. Sasuke mira sus manos y las encuentra en perfectas condiciones y reales. Prueba los dedos en su mano izquierda y descubre que son los mismos que tenía antes de su batalla final con Naruto. Se siente más liviano sin todo su equipo ninja, sólo vestido con la ropa de su casa. Sasuke no lo comprueba, pero está bastante seguro de que el abanico Uchiha está bordado con orgullo en la parte de atrás de su camisa.

El pasillo parece familiar. Por supuesto que sí, ya que esta es su casa de la infancia. Es curioso cómo todo lo que se elimina en la vida real aparece en este momento sin un solo rastro del sufrimiento que su clan experimentó mientras existió. Mientras baja, Sasuke sabe que su propia habitación está en la dirección opuesta, así como la habitación donde Itachi mató a sus padres. Él camina hacia la cocina y la sala familiar de todos modos, no queriendo revivir el mismo escenario después de pasar tantos años buscando un cierre.

De alguna manera, Sasuke sabe a dónde ir. Y cuando abre la puerta corredera que lo lleva a la sala de estar, su cuerpo enmascara la sorpresa y el dolor que lo conquistó desde dentro. Este pecho se aprieta, sus extremidades se congelan.

"Sasuke," dice ella con la misma dulce voz que él recuerda tan bien. El cabello negro azabache de su madre es igual al que Sasuke recuerda, muy parecido al suyo. Su cara carece de las arrugas que vienen con la edad, sus ojos de ónix le devuelven la mirada con la misma expresión de ternura con la que él los asocia.

Su corazón duele cuando recuerda lo mucho que se parece a su madre, mientras que Itachi se parece a su padre. Sus ojos los ven. Ahí están: madre, padre e Itachi. Su familia lo mira desde la misma mesa donde solían compartir las comidas. Su madre se sienta al lado del padre, e Itachi se sienta en el lado opuesto, al lado de un lugar vacío que está reservado exclusivamente para Sasuke. Su hermano mayor lo mira con orgullo y nostalgia, dolor y alegría. Las líneas que bajan de los ojos de Itachi no se han extendido más, su rostro se ha congelado en el tiempo.

Sasuke da pequeños pasos hacia su familia, pero su madre se levanta de su asiento a toda prisa para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. Mikoto no era cariñosa en comparación con las madres de sus compañeros, ella siempre guardaba sus abrazos y besos para ocasiones especiales. Se siente muy real, pero demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, porque madre le dio este tipo de abrazo cuando llegó a casa con demasiados moretones en su cuerpo para contener su dolor. Él abraza a su madre, notando lo pequeña que se siente en sus brazos a diferencia de cuando era un niño pequeño. Ella es casi una cabeza más baja que él, pero todavía tiene la misma cantidad de fuerza que recuerda tan bien. Sus hombros tiemblan bajo su abrazo, y Sasuke sabe que su madre está llorando por él.

Por su familia, su clan.

Por la trágica vida que experimentó su hijo menor. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados por Sasuke, se encuentra aquí reuniéndose con su familia demasiado pronto para decir que fue rescatado por completo de sus errores pasados. Y madre lo sabe y lo muestra a través de sus lágrimas y su tembloroso abrazo.

"Te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke." Padre se levanta de su lugar y se une a ellos. Él pone una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Sasuke, un signo de apoyo, aprobación, reconocimiento. Todo lo que Sasuke siempre quiso de Uchiha Fugaku. "Estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo. Siempre lo he estado."

Sasuke puede ver las lágrimas que su padre está tratando de evitar que caigan, y su corazón hace otro nudo. Nunca ha sido afectuoso con su padre, pero al verlo después de tantos años él siente la necesidad de extender su brazo y envolverlo alrededor del antiguo líder del clan. Fugaku responde rápidamente al movimiento de su hijo, y pone una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke aunque es visiblemente más bajo.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se siente... satisfecho. El vacío que sintió durante tantos años después de perder a su familia está ausente. En cambio, es reemplazado por la noción de que el destino le está dando una segunda oportunidad en la otra vida para pasarlo con las personas que más ama. De repente, la carga sobre sus hombros se ha ido. Se siente libre, más libre de lo que nunca ha sido en la vida.

"Madre, padre, déjenle que se siente y descanse." Itachi también está de pie, y Sasuke finalmente puede verlo mejor. Ya no tiene la piel agrietada y gris debido al Edo Tensei. Sus ojos han vuelto al mismo color onix que ambos heredaron de su madre. Él es un par de pulgadas más bajo que Sasuke, una pequeña sorpresa ya que Itachi siempre se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso en sus recuerdos. "Eres mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo, pequeño hermano."

Si todos estuvieran vivos, Sasuke imagina que su familia constantemente le indicaría cuán alto es en comparación con ellos.

"Por favor toma asiento." Mikoto toma su mano y lo guía de vuelta a la mesa. Sasuke se pone de rodillas, como solía hacerlo cuando era niño, se sienta con la espalda recta y mira a su familia en silencio. Madre no suelta su mano.

No han envejecido en el más allá. Ellos brillan y se ven más saludables de lo que Sasuke recuerda. Él mira sus propias manos y encuentra el mismo brillo en su piel. Sus padres y su hermano son pacientes con él, y esperan en silencio mientras comprende a su actual reunión. Sasuke siente los ojos de Itachi en él, y encuentra la misma mirada de orgullo que su hermano mayor siempre tenía a su alrededor.

"¿Es... esto es el más allá?" Sasuke pregunta, y él no descarta la forma en que los ojos de su madre se suavizan al escuchar cuán profunda su voz se ha vuelto desde que era un niño. Esta es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar desde que era un niño pequeño.

"Estoy feliz de que podamos reunirnos aquí y en paz," comenta Mikoto. Sus ojos continúan llorando, porque ella sabe el dolor que ha atravesado Sasuke y cómo él terminó en el mismo lugar que ellos.

"Has ganado más poder que cualquier Uchiha en el pasado," comenta su padre. "Es una pena lo que ha sucedido, y que nuestra línea de sangre no continuará, pero esto estaba fuera de tus manos y trabajaste muy duro."

"Padre, yo..." Sasuke trata de explicar.

"Sabemos sobre Indra, sobre el nacimiento de los Uchiha," interrumpe Itachi. "Todos sabíamos lo que podría haber sucedido. No necesitas disculparte, pequeño hermano. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti."

Él quiere disculparse con Fugaku, inclinando la cabeza ante el último líder del clan Uchiha por no mantener vivo su linaje. La carga que ha llevado durante años vuelve lentamente a sus hombros cuando se le recuerda que la última esperanza de los Uchiha se había perdido con él.

"¿Eso significa que estoy muerto?"

Itachi coloca una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sasuke. Es firme, pero todavía cálido. "No del todo. Una parte de ti sigue luchando para seguir con vida, y tiene una razón para hacerlo."

Aparecen destellos de color rosa y verde frente a los ojos de Sasuke.

 _Sakura_.

"Todavía tienes la oportunidad de crear un futuro. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, y si estoy en lo cierto, ella está luchando tan duro como tú para recuperarte."

Como siempre lo ha hecho, agrega Sasuke mentalmente. La suave sonrisa que Itachi le brinda comprende los obstáculos que se han colocado entre Sakura y sus esfuerzos por alcanzar su corazón. Le tomó mucho tiempo, y en un momento terrible, darse cuenta de que puede tener otra oportunidad para encontrar un propósito en el amor.

Sasuke puede sentir la vacilación de su madre, y se gira para mirarla. "Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, lo prometo," él le dice.

"Ella te ama, casi tanto como yo. Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte aquí un poco más de tiempo para hablar. Es sólo que..." su voz se rompe, "es tan difícil verte sufrir tanto dolor y no puedo hacer nada al respecto."

Él se da cuenta de cómo la mandíbula del padre se tensa, las lágrimas brotaron finalmente. "Mantén tu promesa, hijo. Tu madre no te perdonaría si no lo hicieras."

Y en ese momento, Sasuke desea estar completamente muerto. Desea poder permanecer sentado en la sala de estar con madre, padre y hermano por toda la eternidad. Que ellos pudieran hablar de cualquier cosa, desde los secretos más profundos que ocupaban sus vidas privadas hasta sus platos favoritos, hasta los hermosos recuerdos de la juventud de sus padres. Se siente envidioso de Itachi, alguien que vivió una vida miserable y ahora pasa su vida después de la muerte con sus padres. De alguna manera, su hermano mayor todavía está un paso delante de él.

"Ve," le dice Itachi. "Ve y vive tu vida por nosotros. Toma nuestros sacrificios y construye un futuro mejor para nuestro clan. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Mantén el pasado en el pasado."

Lentamente, ellos comienzan a desvanecerse. Padre tiene a madre en sus fuertes brazos mientras ella llora. Sus caras se vuelven borrosas, nubes, y luego nada. La habitación en la que se encuentran se desvanece en la nada, mientras que la voz de Itachi resuena en sus oídos. Su hermano todavía está sentado a su lado mientras flotan en el vacío. Levanta dos dedos y toca a Sasuke en la frente con una sonrisa curvando la esquina de sus labios.

"Esta no será la última vez," él dice, antes de que su sonrisa desaparezca junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Ahora**

La espada nunca golpeó a Sakura.

Justo cuando ella llegó entre los dos y estaba a punto de sentir el impacto y aceptar el dolor, una luz cegadora apareció y bloqueó el ataque. Sus brazos habían cubierto su cabeza, y tuvo que esperar hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a los rayos blancos para finalmente descifrar lo que había detenido el ataque.

Ella nunca esperó lo que presenció.

Había otra persona protegiéndola de la espada de Indra. Su cabello rosado fluía como el de Sakura, largo y recto. Ella llevaba una túnica similar. Atrapó la hoja entre sus manos, y el movimiento repentino barrió los escombros que estaban cerca, haciendo que las orejas de Sakura se quedaran sordas por un segundo. La mujer flotaba, sus pies a escasos centímetros del suelo. Su piel brillaba, como si fuera una criatura de otro tiempo y lugar.

Indra está igual de sorprendido cuando su espada se rompe en pequeños pedazos de metal debido al toque de la mujer. Pero lo más importante, su incredulidad proviene de su repentina aparición.

"I-Indrani..."

Su hermosa cara. Sus ojos, nariz, labios. El pelo largo que él siempre ha amado. Las facciones suaves. Sus pequeñas manos y pies. Su aura de la realeza. Es ella. Es su difunta esposa, el amor de su vida, la verdadera.

Naruto es testigo de toda la escena con incredulidad. Su brazo todavía está torcido y ya no brilla en llamas amarillas y naranjas. La escena que se desarrolla frente a él es una que nunca olvidará. Ahí está Sasuke, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y ensangrentado. Sakura intenta protegerlo usando su cuerpo como escudo, dándole a Naruto un recuerdo de la infancia que desearía poder olvidar. Luego está esa extraña y brillante dama flotante que es idéntica a Sakura-chan, y tiene un gran poder que puede destruir espadas con su simple toque. E Indra, por fin, que se ve sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la dama.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría este día," aparece una voz a su lado.

Naruto gira la cabeza y encuentra a su propio antepasado. Asura está flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, también observando la escena con interés.

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Naruto, sólo mira," Asura señala la escena con su bastón.

Sakura ahora sabe que es ella. Hana Sakuya, Indrani, su vida pasada. Ella no ve su cara, pero Sakura está bastante segura de que es exactamente como la de ella. Ella vuelve su atención a Sasuke, quien yace inconsciente. Sus pensamientos aún están empañados, pero su corazón le dice que el joven tendido en el suelo es el indicado para ella y que necesita ayudarlo. Indra no parece notar su cambio repentino, porque está demasiado concentrado en la aparición de Indrani.

Sakura rápidamente pone en práctica sus conocimientos médicos. Ella recuerda su breve viaje antes de llegar a este castillo y desea tener un poco del antídoto para prevenir los ataques de Sasuke, pero ahora se queda sólo con sus dos manos para resolver el problema. Y a medida que alcanza a su amor de la infancia, comienza a entrar en pánico. Su pulso es débil, y sus pulmones están llenos de sangre. Ella intenta bombear chakra en su sistema para restaurarlo, pero él se está rindiendo.

Sasuke está colgando de un hilo y esa sensación de impotencia regresa.

"No, no, no, no. No me hagas esto. Esto no puede suceder. Te amo demasiado," murmura entre dosis de chakra. "Sasuke-kun..."

Indra siente que sus manos ahuecan sus mejillas como solía hacerlo todos esos siglos atrás. Indrani lo mira directamente a los ojos, y ella se siente tan real. La punta de su nariz está cerca de tocar la suya cuando sus frentes se conectan.

"Indra-san, mi amor."

Sus rodillas ceden, y él cae en el frío suelo mientras el resto del castillo se desmorona en el fondo. Indrani se mantiene erguida y fuerte frente a él, con el mismo poder misterioso que él nunca entendió que ella podría tener. Es ese poder lo que lo hace débil, vulnerable, pero protegido y amado.

"Yo..."

"Es hora de que vuelvas conmigo," dice su dulce voz. "Lamento haber tardado tanto."

"Pensé que..."

Ella se agacha hasta que sus caras están en el mismo nivel. Su difunta esposa se ve tan dulce y bondadosa. Tan dispuesta a amar.

"Mi amor, este ha sido el plan de alguien más desde el principio. Me tomó muchas vidas entender por qué nos pasó, pero ahora también necesitas saber la verdad."

Ahora Naruto observa mientras dos mujeres tratan de salvar a los amores de sus vidas. Todos son uno y lo mismo, pero en dos líneas de tiempo diferentes y circunstancias diferentes. El esfuerzo por tratar de entender esta situación hace que su cabeza doler, y él elige volver a examinar este escenario más adelante cuando todo esté resuelto. Por ahora, él y Asura observan cómo Sakura y la vieja Sakura (Naruto, como siempre, no recuerda su nombre) tratan de reunirse con sus hombres.

Maldita sea. Y pensó que viajar a la _luna_ para salvar a su amor fue romántico.

"Ella finalmente le está explicando todo a mi hermano," dice Asura. "El plan de nuestra abuela, el Zetsu Negro que infestó su cuerpo durante el embarazo, la Maldición del Odio y la razón por la que el Uchiha contrajo una enfermedad tan extraña. Naruto," se dirige a su reencarnación, "preguntaste por qué estoy aquí. Ella es la razón por la cual es seguro para mí aparecer en esta dimensión. Como la única persona que puede darle sentido a mi hermano, también puede brindarle la capacidad de perdonarme por el crimen que nunca cometí. El amor puede hacer eso en la gente."

Naruto mira de regreso a la escena que se desarrolla. "Hombre, esto es confuso."

* * *

Sasuke flota. Sus ojos no pueden reconocer lo que le rodea, sus pies no tienen terreno para apoyarse, se acuesta boca arriba mientras el espacio a su alrededor permanece vacío. Piensa en su familia, en Taka, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura. De lo que pudo haber dejado atrás. Una parte de sí mismo todavía no quiere entregarse a la muerte, pero todavía está tratando de averiguar en qué parte está y cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que sea capaz de volver al mundo.

La breve reunión con su familia le envía señales de que él pertenece a ellos en la otra vida, lejos de todos los dolores que madre no puede protegerle. Sin embargo, sus palabras alentadoras para seguir viviendo resuenan en sus oídos como un recordatorio de que todavía hay otra oportunidad para que su clan sobreviva.

No hay diferencia en sus ojos cuando se cierra y abre los párpados. No siente dolor físico o emocional en su cuerpo. En este punto, él simplemente existe. Flota en la nada, sin sentir nada.

Entonces la ve.

Una cabeza de cabello rosado, un par de brazos fuertes que intentaban desesperadamente alcanzarlo. Ella mueve sus extremidades de manera descoordinada, sin embargo, se ve igual que como él la recuerda. Ropa roja, pelo corto, guantes negros, un hitai-ate, un diamante púrpura en la frente. Ella mueve sus labios. Hay un sonido sordo que llega a sus oídos, y tiene que escucharlo varias veces para reconocerlo como su nombre.

Él la siente. Él siente que sus manos alcanzan sus brazos. Ella se envuelve alrededor de su torso, entierra su cabeza en su pecho y lo hace sentir más completo que nunca. Flotan juntos, su sollozo silenciado temblando en su pecho mientras él la protege con sus propios brazos. Él entierra su cabeza en su cabello rosado, finalmente pudiendo oler algo dulce y puro.

De repente ya no están flotando. Los brazos de Sakura desaparecen de su torso y ella se desvanece. Su espalda siente algo frío, duro y desigual, y los talones de sus pies están en el mismo suelo frío. Sus ojos reconocen la luz y la oscuridad que vienen con el parpadeo. Su cabeza comienza a latir con fuerza. El dolor físico vuelve y es casi insoportable.

Y siente un par de manos sobre su pecho. El chakra verde fluye a través de sus venas, y le toma un momento darse cuenta de dónde viene.

"Sakura..." quiere decir su nombre, pero el sonido no llega a sus oídos.

Sasuke escucha un chillido corto después de llamar su nombre. Finalmente ve su cara. Los ojos de Sakura están rojos por todo el llanto, y los rastros de lágrimas han manchado el polvo blanco en su cara. Ella se ve destrozada, agotada, frustrada, dolida. Y él trata de averiguar cómo ella regresó si se suponía que ella y Naruto estaban lejos del castillo, listos para escapar.

Su mente todavía está borrosa, aun tratando de entender cómo regresó de ese espacio vacío. Sakura lo salvó, eso es seguro. Pero todavía se siente demasiado débil para mover cualquiera de sus extremidades o para poner más de un pensamiento junto.

"Por favor, Indra," él escucha a Sakura. "Te lo ruego."

"Siempre estaremos juntos a través de ellos, puedo garantizarlo," dice otra voz.

No hay respuesta a esa oferta, pero el alivio que viene de Sakura es suficiente para indicarle a Sasuke que de alguna manera todo funcionará. Ve un destello de luz blanca, y luego siente que una cantidad increíble de chakra entra en su pecho. Es tan abrumador que al principio le resulta difícil respirar. Sasuke trata de sentarse, pero los brazos de Sakura evitan que ocurra cualquier movimiento repentino.

El dolor de pecho se ha ido. Y también lo es la dificultad para respirar, la dificultad para inhalar y exhalar aire.

"Sakura," él finalmente puede oír su propia voz, "eres pesada."

.

.

* * *

no se pongan tan cómodos, aun pueden suceder _ciertas_ cosas en dos capítulos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

"Sakura, eres pesada."

Su voz apenas se escucha, pero Sakura registra sus palabras a pesar de todo. Su cuello casi se rompe cuando gira bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de equipo, a su amigo, a su compañero. Los ojos de Sasuke están medio abiertos, pero ella puede distinguir que el negro y el púrpura miran directamente a ella.

Su persuasión, ella suspira aliviada. Es decir, la apariencia y las palabras de Hana Sakuya, así como las propias súplicas de Sakura, fueron suficientes para evitar que un estupefacto Indra terminara con la única esperanza que Sasuke tenía de sobrevivir.

Sakura presenció cómo parte del chakra de Indra viajó desde el Ōtsutsuki directamente al pecho de Sasuke. Ella también lo sentía con las manos. La sensación cálida que llenaba cada vena de Sasuke era lo suficientemente fuerte como para canalizar al chakra de sanación de la propio Sakura, ayudando a sus esfuerzos por detener la hemorragia interna. Sus pálidas manos están cubiertas de sangre carmesí, la sangre del Uchiha que ha volado de generación en generación y con la que ella, en su vida pasada, tuvo una conexión.

Ella todavía la tiene.

Sakura ya no puede reflexionar sobre el evento que se desarrolla frente a ella, porque Sasuke comienza a toser en protesta por su peso. Su boca dejó de derramar sangre no hace mucho, y su respiración gradualmente vuelve a la normalidad.

"Realmente lo eres," él se esfuerza por decir.

Ella es devuelta a ser una chica de doce años, un genin y una niña llorona por la aparente muerte de su crush. Sakura deja escapar un ruido que es entre una risa y un sollozo, enderezando su espalda hasta que ya no está cubriendo el pecho de Sasuke. Él trata de levantarse solo, pero ella lo ve luchando con su cuerpo aún débil y le echa una mano.

Su brazo serpentea alrededor de sus hombros y los levanta. La espalda curvada de Sasuke es un signo de su estado debilitado y de su necesidad de apoyo, pero aun así intenta sostenerse sin ninguna ayuda cuando Sakura quita los brazos. En su intento fallido, Sakura pone una mano en su espalda mientras la otra en su lado opuesto, acunándolo como un niño pequeño.

Chico tonto, siempre tratando de soportar la carga sobre sus hombros solo. Parece que eso viaja de una vida a otra, como Sakura recuerda la trágica historia de Indra al soportar todo su dolor.

Sakura siente yemas de unos dedos trazar su mejilla manchada de lágrimas, haciéndola darse cuenta de que sus ojos deben estar rojos por todo el llanto. Su corazón de repente se siente más ligero, un peso levantado de su cuerpo ansioso.

"Eres tú..." él dice, los moretones se asientan en sus hermosos rasgos mientras la sangre se seca alrededor de sus labios.

Sasuke mueve sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta su línea de la mandíbula, y luego los coloca en su labio inferior. Ella siente el material vendado que los cubre y finalmente se da cuenta de la prótesis que se conecta a su brazo izquierdo. Por supuesto que es ella. Ella estaba perdida en un torbellino de recuerdos y emociones, su mente estaba destrozada por un antiguo llamado y sus propios deseos de volver a él. Pero ahora ella está de vuelta. Todo en ella ha vuelto a ser como antes de que Indra se la llevara.

"Realmente eres tú."

Esta puede ser la primera y última vez que Sasuke hace toda la conversación, ya que Sakura no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir en ese momento. Ella cuidadosamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, temblando de alivio porque su corazón está latiendo y no irá a ningún lado. Sakura entierra su cara en el hueco de su cuello, recordando la forma en que su olor a humo y bosque (ahora mezclado con sangre y sudor) la hace sentir segura y completa.

 _Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar._

Frente a ellos, dos pares de ojos observan la reunión en nostalgia y melancolía.

Indra mira sus manos y las encuentra transparentes, las grietas del suelo se pueden ver a través de ellas. Era de esperarse, se da cuenta. La mitad de su chakra se ha ido, así como su razón para seguir viviendo. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Sakura, todavía vestida con una túnica nupcial desgarrada, su largo cabello hecho un lío, ya que no puede dejar ir al niño Uchiha, quien a su vez tiene su brazo vendado alrededor de la espalda de ella.

Él puede sentir cómo la vida está a punto de dejarlo. Cómo un día desaparecerá en la nada porque eso es lo que hacen los humanos. Nacen, viven, se reproducen y luego se convierten en olas en el océano, ráfagas de viento y hojas que caen.

"Todavía no," dice su difunta esposa a su lado, entendiendo sus pensamientos.

Indrani sigue flotando, convirtiéndose tan transparente como es él. Ella se ve como un fantasma, un espíritu de los cuentos populares que él y Asura solían escuchar cuando niños de la abuela Kaguya y su padre. Indra trata de acercarse a ella, pero su estado actual impide que la punta de sus dedos sientan la suavidad de su piel o lo sedoso que es su cabello rosado. Ella todavía le sonríe, la misma dulce expresión que siempre tenía cuando sabía que él se sentía incómodo.

De alguna manera, por fin, puede cumplir su deseo de reunirse con su esposa. El sufrimiento, su deserción de su clan, las guerras, la muerte de sus hijos, la espera, todo eso los llevó a este momento. No es como lo había imaginado, ya que Sakura debía volver a su forma original como Hana Sakuya y comenzar un nuevo clan con él, no regresar con el chico Uchiha en el último momento. Hana Sakuya estuvo dentro de ella todo este tiempo, y les tomó mucho tiempo para finalmente encontrarse de nuevo.

E Indra siente que no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera.

Si eso significa pasar la vida futura con ella, sin preocupaciones ni cuerpo físico, él aun lo habría hecho.

"Indra-san, mi amor," ese es el tono cantarín que él recuerda, "dije que aún no. Danos más tiempo."

Ella extiende su mano y la coloca sobre su mejilla, ambos imaginando que hay un verdadero sentimiento de tacto en su gesto. La mitad de su chakra está aquí, reconectándose, mientras que las otras mitades están reparando el vínculo que Indra casi rompe.

"¡Sasuke!"

Él gira su cabeza hacia la figura rubia que corre hacia el niño Uchiha y Sakura. Su comportamiento desesperado le recuerda Indra demasiado a una figura que ha mantenido vigilada durante siglos. Y ahí está: Asura, su hermano menor, con las piernas cruzadas, levitando hacia ellos con los ojos puestos en Indra. Intenta recordar la última vez que hablaron sin derramamiento de sangre en mente, y sólo puede encontrar pequeños recuerdos de su infancia.

"Hermano," Asura le da un breve asentimiento antes de dirigir sus ojos a Indrani. "Cuñada, es bueno verte de nuevo."

Todos ellos deberían haber muerto hace mil años, pero aquí están. El ciclo del odio ha terminado, así que observan cómo a sus últimas vidas interactuar frente a ellos, sabiendo que esto nunca volverá a ocurrir. Siempre ha sido su destino, el de ellos reencarnarse al mismo tiempo e interactuar durante sus vidas. Asura siempre se apegaría a la luz mientras que Indra es arrastrado hacia la oscuridad, mientras que Hana Sakuya sufrirá un final trágico.

Una roca se estrella al lado del Equipo 7 cuando Sakura acuna a Sasuke y Naruto se arrodilla junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Él y Sakura protegen al Uchiha de los pedazos que se derrumban y comienzan a caer desde el techo. Naruto mira a su alrededor en angustia mientras el castillo, gravemente afectado por la batalla, se destruye a su alrededor.

"Mierda, chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí." Agarra el brazo de Sasuke y ayuda a Sakura a levantarlo. Naruto ignora los gruñidos que salen de la boca de su mejor amigo. Él puede curarse cuando regresen a Konoha, que es lo que deberían estar haciendo ahora antes de que la fortaleza los mate a todos. "¡Sasuke, haz esa cosa otra vez antes de que nos aplasten!"

"¿Qué cosa?" La voz alta de Sakura pregunta en medio de los crujidos. Su puño golpea rápidamente un gran escombro que está a punto de caer sobre ellos, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

"¡Él sabe! ¡La cosa!" Naruto mira a su alrededor y fija sus ojos en las tres figuras antiguas que deberían haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. "¡Hey, viejo yo! ¡La cosa!"

Más gruñidos salen de Sasuke. El Uchiha cierra los ojos por un momento para concentrarse. Su reserva de chakra está creciendo lentamente, pero aún no ha llegado al punto en que pueda abrir completamente un portal dimensional. Sus piernas ni siquiera pueden soportar su propio peso, y siente cómo sus pies se arrastran en el terreno desigual mientras Sakura y Naruto lo apoyan. Cuenta en su cabeza hasta las diez, reuniendo la cantidad suficiente de chakra sin desmayarse, y luego abre su Rinnegan.

"¡Aquí!" escucha a Asura gritar mientras un patrón familiar se forma desde la nada.

El patrón luego se abre en pequeños cuadrados que luego se conectan y dan la bienvenida a un conjunto oscuro fuera del aire. Sasuke mantiene su mirada en el portal e intenta apretar su brazo alrededor de Sakura. La última vez que ella saltó a un portal, él pensó que la iba a perder para siempre. Él no va a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

Ella se ha aferrado a él durante demasiado tiempo, y ya es hora de que él también se acostumbre a hacer eso con ella.

"¡Muy bien, equipo Kakashi! ¡Vamos!"

Los pies de Sasuke se levantan del suelo cuando su compañero de equipo salta al portal. La misma sensación de ser jalado por su ombligo sigue, y luego los tres viajan a través del espacio y el tiempo. Escucha la voz fuerte de Naruto gritando Konoha, a su hogar. Una luz brillante aparece en la distancia y crece a medida que se aproximan, volviéndose tan fuerte que los ciega.

Chocan contra el muro de concreto del escondite Uchiha en el santuario de Naka. Roto y maltratado, pero en una sola pieza.

Sakura se levanta primero y luego ayuda a Sasuke a ponerse de pie. Ella mira a su alrededor, tanto divertida como intrigada, porque nunca antes había estado en esta habitación y le recuerda tanto al castillo de Indra que siente miedo de no haberlo escapado.

"Estamos de vuelta," respira Naruto. "¡Estamos en Konoha!" Él deja escapar un ruido victorioso y los golpes en el aire.

Konoha. Ella silenciosamente pronunció el nombre, sin creer realmente que está de vuelta en su lugar natal con sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura mira a su cuerpo y descubre que todavía está usando su traje de novia, sintiéndose fuera de lugar con la comodidad que Konoha le ha brindado durante dos décadas. Hay algo extraño en estar de vuelta en el pueblo que ella ha llamado hogar, y todavía no puede identificarlo.

Quizás es el hecho de que pasó una cantidad de tiempo desconocida viviendo en una dimensión separada, convencida de que Konoha ya no existía, pensando que su destino era olvidar su vida como Haruno Sakura y comenzar a vivir como Hana Sakuya.

Otro rayo de luz parpadea frente al trío, y luego aparecen tres figuras frente a ellos. Sakura reajusta sus ojos para encontrar su propia antigua vida, junto con Indra y Asura frente a ellos. De repente, se da cuenta de cómo Sasuke se está acercando a ella para apoyarse, y protectoramente ajusta su fuerza en su agarre, como si las tres antiguas vidas les fueran a separar de nuevo.

"Naruto," Asura es el primero en hablar. "Te recomiendo que vayas y notifiques al Hokage de tu regreso."

Él entonces extiende su mano y luego el resto de su cuerpo hasta que todo se convierte en una corriente de chakra azul que viaja directamente hacia el pecho de Naruto. El futuro Hokage mira su pecho estupefacto, preguntándose cuántas veces las cosas aparecerán dentro y fuera de su cuerpo sin que él sea plenamente consciente de ellas. Luego se da cuenta del silencio en la habitación y asiente con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

"Voy a ir por Kakashi-sensei. ¿Estarás bien?"

"Cuidare de él, Naruto," Sakura lo tranquiliza. Ella le envía un breve asentimiento antes de que él salga del escondite. "Sasuke-kun, siéntate un momento."

Él obedece en silencio, y sus rodillas tocan el frío y duro suelo junto con las de ella mientras su brazo permanece envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Sakura despeja su rostro de los mechones sueltos que se han caído al frente, recordándose a sí misma que él ha dejado crecer su cabello durante su tiempo lejos de Konoha.

"Sakura," dice Indra y una vez más es consciente de que no están solos en la habitación. Él también está sentado sobre sus rodillas, junto con su propia vida pasada. Hana Sakuya pone una mano en el antebrazo de Indra, impidiéndole lo que está a punto de decir.

"Creo que te debo una explicación," confiesa Hana Sakuya. Su voz es un poco más baja que la de Sakura, más madura y llena de experiencia. "Por favor."

"Yo, uh..."

"Déjala, Sakura," la voz ronca de Sasuke dice a su lado. Ella se encuentra a sí misma algo perdida, todo demasiado surrealista a su alrededor. Sasuke está en sus brazos, y sus vidas pasadas se sientan frente a ellos pidiendo permiso para explicar las reencarnaciones pasadas llenas de tragedia y pérdida.

Sakura mira directamente a la cara de Hana Sakuya y ve la suya. Son los mismos dos ojos verdes que se reflejan en cada espejo por el que pasa, las mismas cejas arqueadas, labios y pómulos que ella ha aceptado como parte de sí misma. Su primera vida tiene un cabello rosado ligeramente diferente, unos tonos más suaves que el de Sakura, pero ambos tienen un peinado similar.

Hana Sakuya era muy joven cuando murió, y se ve en la forma en que sus rasgos han mantenido la misma juventud que cuando respiró por última vez. Pero Sakura puede distinguir el aura de la experiencia y los años de sabiduría que una figura tan joven lleva en sus hombros. Es algo que viene con la edad, y al presenciar su vida futura perecer de maneras trágicas, esperando hasta el último momento en que pueda reunirse con el que siempre ha amado.

Y así, Sakura se encuentra gesticulando hacia su pasado, "Continúa."

Indrani mira a su esposo una vez y luego coloca su delicada mano pálida en su antebrazo. "Yo estaba dentro de tu chakra, como el de mi marido está conectado con el de Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando te sacaron de este mundo, sentí un desequilibrio, una ruptura en el estado latente en el que he estado desde que naciste."

"¿Eso significa que... siempre estuviste en mí?" Sakura pregunta con curiosidad.

"Así es, Haruno Sakura. Tú y yo somos lo mismo, de un tiempo y espacio diferente. Con el final del Ciclo del Odio, mi esposo ya no se reencarnaría en otra vida para continuar con el camino que Kaguya le abrió cuando Yo morí. En otras palabras- "

"En otras palabras," agrega Indra, "esta fue mi única y última oportunidad de reunirme. Había estado esperando por tu (o más bien, su) regreso durante siglos. Permaneciendo latente en la luna, cerca del chakra de mi familia, mientras creé un mundo separado en otra dimensión donde un día podría volver a estar completo."

"Entonces todos esos recuerdos que me vinieron a la mente cuando estaba," Sakura vacila con sus siguientes palabras, muy consciente de la presencia de Sasuke a su lado, "cuando estaba _contigo_ ," aclara, mirando a Indra. "¿Esa era Hana Sakuya?"

La mujer de pelo rosa levanta las comisuras de su boca. "Siempre tan inteligente, querida. Ha sido un placer verte crecer. Sí, esa fui yo tratando de liberarme de las limitaciones de tu cuerpo físico para finalmente estar con Indra-san."

Y la comprensión cae sobre Sakura como una roca que cae desde la cima de una colina. "Entonces no se suponía que fuera yo. ¡Estabas saliendo de mi cuerpo por el fondo de mi mente!"

"Fue mi error," Indra mira con vergüenza. Se inclina hasta que su frente toca el suelo frío. "Nunca pensé que mi esposa volvería a despertar de esta manera. Mi creencia era que sus recuerdos reemplazarían a los tuyos, y que a su vez te convertirías en cuerpo y mente una vez que renováramos nuestros votos."

Su esposa coloca una mano en el largo cabello de Indra, acariciándolo cariñosamente. Para Sakura, parece que fuera la primera vez que ellos compartieron interacción física desde su muerte hace mil años.

"Aun eso es lo que pasa con nuestros hombres," continúa Indrani. "Nunca aprenden a no subestimarnos."

Sakura sabe una o dos cosas sobre eso.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo salir de mí? ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta ahora?"

"Hay varias explicaciones para eso. Una de ellas es que tuve que esperar hasta que cumplieras veinte años, cuando Indra-san quiso renovar nuestros votos y bebiste del mismo vino de arroz. Esa conexión sagrada fue el punto final en mi regreso, destinado a vincularme una vez más con mi esposo. Otra explicación, y una que es mucho más importante, es él." Ella señala a Sasuke, quien, Sakura finalmente se da cuenta, está luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Yo?" se las arregla para preguntar. Su cabeza se posa sobre el hombro de Sakura, sintiéndose demasiado pesado para seguir solo después de gastar todo su chakra en abrir el portal dimensional.

"Y el amor que ella siente por ti, Uchiha Sasuke," continúa Hana Sakuya. "Es tan fuerte como el que siento por Indra-san. Y los recuerdos de Sakura sobre ti, sus sentimientos hacia ti, me estaban impidiendo liberarme. La confusión y la nubosidad en la mente de Sakura eran tan fuertes de mi lado que fui más consciente de cuán grande nuestro amor por nuestras personas importantes ha trascendido a través del tiempo y duró hasta este día y edad. Pude comenzar a aclarar los pensamientos de mi final cuando apareciste sorpresivamente, y era una cuestión de tiempo antes de poder para separar mi conexión del cuerpo de Sakura y salvarte en el último momento."

Tiene sentido por qué nunca ella se rindió y albergó el dolor de amar a Sasuke cuando, tantas veces, se dijo a sí misma que no valía la pena. Ellos estaban conectados desde antes de nacer, por un poder más fuerte que cualquier shinobi puede manejar por sí mismo. Sasuke sufrió, al igual que Indra, y Sakura tenía la intención de traerle la salvación que nunca recibió en sus vidas pasadas porque él tenía que terminar con el Ciclo del Odio.

Derrotar a la verdadera Kaguya no fue suficiente para juntarlos, aparentemente. Su voluntad se llevó a cabo de generación en generación, asegurándole su regreso a través de más de un medio si el Árbol de la Vida no funcionaba. Indra fue su segundo plan, su heredero ideológico destinado a permanecer en la oscuridad en cada vida para mantenerlo en el camino del poder en lugar de la salvación.

Y en todo ese torbellino, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron atrapados.

"Wow- yo sólo- yo-"

Ella es golpeada con un abrumador sentido de emociones, irradiando desde cada célula de su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de que su destino era estar siempre con Sasuke, ya sea en esta vida u otra, parece imposible y comprensible al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía está en sus brazos, junto a ella, dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y compartir sus preocupaciones más profundas con ella.

"Es el tipo de cosas que hacemos por los que amamos," Hana Sakuya la interrumpe murmurando. "Lo sabrías más que nadie, Uchiha Sasuke. Después de todo, estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para garantizar que Sakura regresara a salvo con su familia y amigos."

Y ahora que este ciclo ha terminado, sólo quedan los dos. Y nada que se interponga entre su destino de estar finalmente juntos después de mil años.

"Prométeme que nunca subestimarás su fuerza, Uchiha Sasuke," dice Indrani.

"Un nuevo capítulo comienza para el clan Uchiha, Sasuke," continúa Indra. "Tú eres el último en cargar con los pecados de generaciones pasadas y el primero en comenzar de nuevo en esta era pacífica. Devolver la justicia y el honor a nuestro nombre. Tus ancestros están observando desde la otra vida, esperando grandes hazañas de mi reencarnación."

Y luego, Sasuke y Sakura ven por última vez los espíritus de Ōtsutsuki Indra y su esposa antes de que se desvanezcan. Su partida se encontró con el silencio, la pareja restante se quedó profundamente pensando.

El rey de dioses ha encontrado a su reina. Y Sakura finalmente puede quedarse con aquel por el cual siempre ha tenido fuertes sentimientos. Ella entiende por qué también, por qué ella nunca se rindió, porque Indra nunca la habría dejado renunciar a sus reencarnaciones. Eso sólo trajo tragedia a su amor atemporal.

Sasuke levanta su cabeza del hombro de ella, un gesto que le indica que debe levantarse. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte?"

"Estoy bien."

Hay algo raro en la forma en que él habla. Sakura frunce el ceño con sospecha. Debe verse afectado por el regreso de su chakra, aun ajustándose a estar completamente vivo de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella pensó que habían alcanzado un punto donde él era más abierto con ella.

Hizo a Sakura pensar, mientras ella le observaba hacer su camino hasta la salida del escondite Uchiha y hasta Konoha en medio de la noche, que hay algunos demonios que ellos aun necesitan enfrentar.

.

* * *

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, pero sobre todo muchas gracias a quien comento, el finalizar esta traducción es por ustedes 3


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Sakura siempre fantasea con tener una verdadera reunión con sus dos ex compañeros de equipo y maestro. Ella imagina que pasarían el día entrenando, lejos de Konoha, porque los cuatro son capaces de destruir sus alrededores con ataques básicos. Calentarían juntos, haciendo un entrenamiento ligero antes de pasar a técnicas más desafiantes. Ella y Kakashi serían oponentes, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se irían solos a hacer Dios- sabe qué, porque son los únicos capaces de igualarse entre sí.

Entonces, ellos se juntarían en pares. Ella y Sasuke estarían en un equipo, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi en otro. Su día de entrenamiento terminaría con uno de los dos equipos victorioso, y Sakura mantendría un registro de todas las veces que ha ganado y perdido contra sus compañeros de equipo en su diario personal. De esta manera, cuando sea demasiado vieja para moverse, retomaría sus escritos para recordar los momentos que pasó con su amado equipo.

Ellos siempre terminarían su día en Ichiraku, a petición de Naruto, por supuesto. Ella y Kakashi tratarían de convencerlo de buscar otro lugar para comer, mientras que Sasuke se sentaría en silencio entre sus compañeros para disfrutar de la humeante comida. Naruto luego señalaría su parte favorita del día, que es, casi siempre, cuando atraparía a Sasuke con la guardia baja y luego procedería a darle a patearle el trasero. Sasuke soltaría un bufido, recordándole a su mejor amigo el gran moretón que le dejó tan elocuentemente en el cuerpo y que Sakura tuviera que curarle.

Sakura los escucharía discutir, imaginando que sus voces son los sonidos que le hacen más feliz. Cuando se saliera un poco fuera de control, ella le daría un puñetazo a Naruto en la cabeza y le diría que se disculpe con Sasuke-kun. Kakashi los miraría a los tres, orgulloso de lo mucho que sus estudiantes han logrado desde que los conoció cuando eran genins.

Y luego, una vez que estén listos para separarse y regresar a sus propios hogares, Sasuke la acompañaría a su apartamento. No diría mucho, sólo sí y no para mantener una conversación ligera y cómoda. Cuando llegaran a la puerta de Sakura, ella se para delante de él durante cinco segundos, cinco respiraciones, y esperaría a ver si Sasuke se inclina para besarla. Ese sería su primer beso, privado de sus compañeros de equipo y con la luna como su único testigo. Si él no la besara, entonces ella se despediría con una dulce sonrisa y la promesa de verlo al día siguiente.

Sakura siempre piensa que así sería su vida de posguerra. Fácil, ligera y predecible. Ella y Sasuke se casarían, y tendrían una hermosa casa con una familia encantadora, y pasarían el resto de sus días cuidando de un pequeño jardín en su patio trasero. Pero las cosas nunca van tan bien para los shinobi, incluso en tiempos de paz.

Y ahora, en lugar de vivir su fantasía de una reunión pacífica con sus compañeros de equipo, se encuentra enfrentándose a ellos con incertidumbre.

Kakashi se encuentra con ellos fuera del santuario Naka. La luz de la luna se refleja en su cabello gris mientras que también ilumina la cabeza rubia de Naruto. Sasuke no se ha girado para mirarla. Él dice que se encuentra bien, pero su lenguaje corporal habla de otra manera y Sakura siente que su batalla aún no ha terminado. Se muerde el labio inferior y prueba el tinte que se usó para pintarlos en la ceremonia que tuvo lugar en la dimensión de Indra. Le recuerda que todavía lleva el traje de novia, que su cara está cubierta de polvo blanco y que su cabello es más largo que nunca.

Tal vez es por eso que Sasuke no quiere enfrentarla. Todavía no se ve como ella misma, y puede desencadenar recuerdos de cuando casi la pierde.

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura," habla Kakashi, aunque sus ojos están enfocados en Sasuke. "Estoy muy feliz de ver que estás a salvo."

Ella sólo puede ofrecerle una débil sonrisa. Repite las palabras de Sasuke en su mente, haciéndola regresar hasta hace un par de semanas cuando él pensó que pedirle ayuda no era necesario. Es posible que haya pasado una cantidad indefinida de tiempo en la dimensión de Indra, pero la forma en que su radar capta las señales de Sasuke sigue funcionando perfectamente y está tirando de su corazón.

Todavía hay más demonios con los que luchar. Y esta vez no hay un antiguo chakra que se la lleve o una enfermedad que al le mata lentamente. Esta vez, por una vez, son sólo ellos dos contra lo que está afectando actualmente a Sasuke.

Sakura da un paso adelante, sintiendo el peso de sus ropas de novia y su cabello. Ella tuerce la cabeza molesta, habiendo perdido el hábito de caminar con trenzas que le llegan por debajo de la espalda. Su cabeza sigue torciéndose, y ahora está girando.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!"

Lo último que ella escucha es la voz de Naruto. Lo último que ella ve antes de tocar el suelo son las rodillas de Sasuke rindiéndose y dejándolo caer.

Y entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **Después**

 _Beep_.

"¿Crees que se despertará si escucha mi voz?"

 _Beep. Beep._

"Creo que puede que te golpee contra la pared si te escucha con ese tono. Y si no fuera por Sakura a golpearte, es por la experiencia de Sakura, porque Hinata no sería feliz recibiendo a un marido golpeado, yo lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo."

 _Beep._

"¡Ow, Ino! ¡Estás hablando con el futuro Hokage 'ttebayo!"

"¡Shuss tú!"

 _Beep._

En medio del monitor de frecuencia cardíaca y dos voces, los oídos de Sakura comienzan a captar más sonidos a medida que recupera su conciencia. Sus párpados se agitan, permitiendo que su vista se adapte a la luz fluorescente que ha conocido desde que comenzó a estudiar medicina. Eso se siente como algo muy lejano, mucho más que siete u ocho años.

Poco a poco comienza a reconocer la maquinaria junto a su bastante incomoda cama de hospital. Sus ojos viajan de las máquinas a las paredes blancas estériles, a las cortinas igualmente blancas, a la vía intravenosa en su brazo, a los dos rubios que están a la orilla de su cama.

Su cabeza aún da vueltas cuando sus dos visitantes notan que ella ha abierto los ojos. "¡Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto se apresura a su lado izquierdo y acuna su cabeza en sus manos. La preocupación en su voz y sus movimientos fueron tan repentinos que Sakura gruñe de incomodidad.

"¡No le toques la cabeza de esa manera! Probablemente esté mareada."

Sakura siente que alguien la toma por el costado derecho y se encuentra mirando fijamente a la hermosa cara (aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta) de Yamanaka Ino. La expresión de su mejor amiga se relaja cuando conectan los ojos. Verde sobre azul. Los mismos que Sakura ha conocido desde que era una niña.

"Ino..."

De vuelta en la utopía de Indra, Sakura pensó que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos. Sintiendo una ola abrumadora, se cubre la frente con la mano y espera hasta que su cabeza deja de girar. Una vez que se siente estable, Sakura levanta la parte superior del cuerpo del colchón y se sienta en su cama mientras sus dos amigos rubios toman asiento a cada lado.

"Hey, Frente. Me alegra saber que lo primero que sale de tu boca es mi nombre. Deja de hacerme sentir especial."

Sakura tiene que contener sus lágrimas. Ino. Su Ino, quien pensó que estaba muerta y desaparecida, está brillando a su lado mientras toma su mano derecha.

"Nunca... -Yo, es sólo- es complicado. Lo siento," se disculpa Sakura mientras se limpia las lágrimas con su mano libre.

"Está bien, Naruto me contó la mayor parte."

"O al menos lo que supe de Asura. No entiendo por qué a las personas del pasado les gusta hablar con un lenguaje complicado," Naruto se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Sakura vuelve a sentirse de doce años, inocente, siendo amiga de un ninja cabeza de chorlito que constantemente gritaba que algún día se convertiría en el Hokage.

Y su sonrisa se siente muy sincera. "Te lo diré en un segundo," le dice a Ino antes de volverse hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo. "Naruto, está él… ¿Sasuke-kun está bien?"

La habitación cae en un silencio que sólo es interrumpido por el pitido de su monitor de ritmo cardíaco.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"¿Naruto?" ella pregunta de nuevo, encontrando difícil tragar ya que los peores escenarios le vienen a la mente.

"¡Él está bien!" Naruto le da un ligero golpe en el hombro, su característica sonrisa en su rostro "No te preocupes demasiado por él y empieza a preocuparte por ti misma."

Pero Sakura conoce demasiado bien esa sonrisa como para saber que Naruto está fallando en engañarla. Es la misma que él tenía cuando le prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta hace tantos años. Es una expresión que intenta asegurarle que todo está bien, pero que, de hecho, Naruto tiene una carga más pesada de la que sus hombros pueden soportar.

El silencio de Ino tampoco ayuda.

* * *

Desequilibrio de chakra.

Eso es lo que la Quinta Hokage dijo que era.

Sakura se desmayó porque de repente la golpearon con el chakra que le habían quitado cuando apareció Indrani.

Mientras que para el propio Sasuke, Tsunade cree que se desmayó como resultado del mismo desequilibrio de chakra y por agotamiento. Él es sólo humano, después de todo. Incluso los guerreros más poderosos caen de rodillas de vez en cuando.

Ya está completamente despierto. Consciente de su habitación de hospital y de la forma en que la luna brilla contra las paredes blancas. Consciente de sus ojos mirando al techo, no dispuesto a levantarse a menos que sea necesario. Se pregunta si Sakura se ha despertado ya; Ella ha estado fuera de consciencia por un día más que él.

Sasuke cierra los ojos, sintiendo que la roca que se ha asentado en su pecho lo presiona una vez más. Se pregunta, si él trata de viajar entre dimensiones, tal vez él encuentre la realidad que necesita volver a visitar.

Su antigua casa. Su cocina. Madre, padre, hermano… sentados mientras le esperan.

Sasuke todavía puede sentir los brazos de su madre envolviéndole con fuerza, cómo se sentía tan pequeña en comparación con él. La expresión orgullosa y triste de su padre. El último toque en la frente por parte de Itachi.

Y él los extraña. Después de todo este tiempo, todo este dolor y aceptación de que se han ido, una vez más los extraña como solía hacerlo cuando era más joven.

Sasuke tiene que tragar para evitar que las lágrimas se derramen. Ni siquiera puede contar cuántas veces ha hecho eso desde que se despertó. Le dijo a Naruto que le dejara solo, y se sintió un poco aliviado cuando su mejor amigo obedeció su petición y fue a hacer compañía a la forma durmiente de Sakura.

El desea. Oh, cómo desea volver a ese limbo, esa entrada a un punto luego de la vida en la compañía eterna de su familia.

Cubre sus impares ojos, una vez más consciente de su decisión de desechar el brazo izquierdo artificial porque es un recordatorio de cómo casi perdió a Sakura y casi recuperó a su familia.

Sasuke no puede recordar la última vez que lloró tanto. Tal vez fue cuando descubrió la verdad de Itachi a través de Obito, o cuando finalmente se rindió ante Naruto y admitió su derrota. El brincar malabares entre dos mundos. Desear vivir para el futuro de su clan, o morir para estar con ellos. Eso le presiona el pecho. Le recuerda cuánto fue sacrificado para asegurarse de que él permaneciera vivo.

Le mintió a Sakura cuando dijo que estaba bien. Eso pesa sobre su pecho también, mentirle a la mujer con la que está destinado a pasar su vida porque no sabe cómo expresar sus emociones. Sasuke no se perdonaría a sí mismo si esas fueran las últimas palabras que ella escuchó de él.

Él cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se sequen antes de quedarse dormido.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sasuke se despierta con el débil chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta. No abre los ojos de inmediato, pero aún puede decir que el amanecer aún no ha llegado. Él sabe quién es sin tener que reconocerla.

Él siente que el peso de ese cuerpo yace junto a él en su cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados, él se desplaza para darle más espacio a Sakura e inclina su rostro hacia ella.

Sasuke sabe que al ver la cara de Sakura se quitará algo del dolor que siente por dentro. Él se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes que lo miran fijamente. Sakura está vestida con la misma bata de hospital que él usa, se da cuenta.

Ella extiende una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Sabía que estabas despierto."

Sasuke simplemente asiente. "¿Cuándo despertaste?"

"Hoy mismo," responde Sakura. "Me desperté con Naruto diciendo que su voz me ayudaría a recuperar la conciencia. No se equivocó," se rió entre dientes. Sasuke se da cuenta de cómo ella se estremece. Sakura se remueve hasta que está debajo de las sábanas y siente su calor. Él tiene que reprimir su reacción cuando sus pies fríos le tocan y le envía un escalofrío similar por la espalda. "Lo siento. Hace mucho frío. Estas túnicas realmente no son resistentes al clima."

Las noches de primavera en Konoha aún son frías durante esta época de la temporada.

Sasuke mira a la mujer que yace a su lado. Él extiende su única mano para tocar las puntas de su cabello. "¿A dónde se fue?"

Incluso a la luz de la luna, él puede ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas. "No estoy acostumbrada a tener cabello largo. Ino también estuvo ahí hoy, y después de explicarle lo que sucedió, le pedí que me cortara el cabello. Se siente más ligero así. Me siente más como yo." Ella mira hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

Sasuke recuerda vagamente el rumor de que a él le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo. Era un rumor tonto, una excusa estúpida para que las niñas trataran de atraer su atención. Mirando hacia atrás a esos días, de alguna manera puede entender por qué Sakura se siente avergonzada por su decisión de cortarse el pelo.

Y ella no debería. Él la ama así. Como es ella, sin un solo recordatorio de su tiempo en la dimensión de Indra.

"¿A dónde fue tu brazo?" Sakura pregunta, finalmente notando la mitad de su extremidad que falta.

"Me siente más como yo," repite Sasuke.

Tal vez los dos quieran deshacerse de los recordatorios de lo que pudo haberlos separado.

Caen en un profundo silencio, medio dormidos, medio mirándose, hasta que las aves comienzan a cantar y el sol comienza a salir. Sakura sabe que, un día, recordará este momento y lo categorizará como uno de sus favoritos en toda su vida. Cuando esté vieja y arrugada, y cuando ella y Sasuke ya no puedan moverse con la agilidad de dos jóvenes shinobi, recordará este momento de pura serenidad.

Pero todavía hay una cosa más que necesita abordar antes de que este momento se vuelva perfecto, o al menos tan perfecto como pueda ser.

"Sasuke-kun," comienza, "¿qué sucedió exactamente?"

Sakura espera que su ex compañero de equipo sepa exactamente lo que está preguntando. Ella no sabe si puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

Sasuke se detiene, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas también, antes de decir, "Los vi. Vi a mi familia." La expresión que Sakura le da le recuerda a la de su madre. "Estábamos en nuestra antigua casa, y todos me estaban esperando. Hablamos un poco."

"Pero no por suficiente," ella agrega, pensando en lo que Sasuke debe estar sintiendo.

Sakura envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke y lo acuna, dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ella apenas puede oír los sollozos, pero sus fuertes brazos se aferran a su cuerpo mientras tiembla. Y ella entiende. Ella entiende el gran peso que lleva su corazón. Por estar tan cerca de los que ha echado de menos toda su vida y que se lo arrebaten una vez más.

A Sakura también le duele, porque ella fue la primer testigo de cómo Indra intentó recuperar a su familia construyendo una utopía. Casi perdió a todos y todo lo que amaba por la necesidad egoísta del esposo de su vida pasada.

Pero ella también aprendió.

Sakura aprendió que los destinos de ella y Sasuke habían estado ligados durante miles de años, que estaban destinados a encontrarse justo como Naruto y Sasuke estaban destinados a cruzarse en la vida. Eso le una tranquilidad al saber que soportar todos esos años dolor por Sasuke fue por una razón, y que el camino está claro ahora.

Eso también le da un gran sentido de responsabilidad para con su clan. Los Uchiha son la mitad de su vida pasada. Ahora ella está aquí para ayudar a Sasuke a construir un clan más fuerte y resistente. Ella será responsable de mucho más que sus contribuciones al campo médico. Aunque esto es lo que siempre ha querido, caminar junto con Sasuke por el resto de su vida, ella no puede evitar sentir el miedo a esa perspectiva.

Sasuke sigue siendo vulnerable. A pesar de que le habló de este problema, él siempre tendrá contratiempos que lo harán cruzar la línea entre alguien fuerte e indefenso. Y ella tiene que estar presente para atraparlo cuando él esté a punto de caer, para asegurarse de que él no intente cometer los mismos errores que sus vidas pasadas.

Sakura está más que dispuesta a hacer eso. Está en su destino, en este amor que creció tan profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella espera hasta que Sasuke se relaje en sus brazos.

Konoha ya se está despertando, ya que ella puede escuchar los sonidos del personal del hospital que llega para el turno de día. Este momento permanecerá oculto dentro de estas cuatro paredes, ella concluye. Pero Sakura sabe que más episodios como este continuarán sucediendo a medida que Sasuke y ella comiencen su vida juntos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" ella pregunta.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

Ambos saben la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de esto?" él pregunta por décima vez mientras caminan.

Sakura respira hondo antes de girarse hacia él. "Sasuke-kun, tú y yo hemos vivido vidas pasadas muy trágicas y siempre nos hemos reencarnado para encontrarnos en la misma situación deprimente. Tal como les prometimos," él sabe de quién está hablando, "prosperaremos en esta. La respuesta corta es sí, estoy segura de esto. Si deseas la respuesta larga, entonces tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde porque realmente no tengo ganas de explicarme ahora mismo."

Sasuke siente una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

Se prepararon antes de salir de las puertas verdes de Konoha. Le explicaron las cosas a Kakashi, a Naruto, a sus padres y a casi todos los involucrados en su círculo social.

Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo esto podría tomar, ni a dónde los llevaría.

Todo lo que Sasuke y Sakura saben es que se tienen el uno al otro. Y, en comparación con lo que tenían antes de reencarnarse en esta vida, es todo lo que necesitan.

 **Por Siempre**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **NT:** Muchas gracias por su paciente espera, y lamento haber tardado un año al traducir esta historia.

Por favor, no se retiren del todo, mis propios fics se vienen, además de nuevas traducciones.

Si son gustosos pueden seguir mi cuenta si aún no lo hacen, puedo ser algo floja y vaga, pero cuando trabajo es algo más o menos bien. xD

Una vez más, gracias por leer y apoyar a Rey de Dioses ( **King of Gods** ), **original de Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy,** quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo.


End file.
